The Forbidden Book
by Cato5
Summary: An old friend from Zuko's childhood,a secret love, epic battles, and old fashion trickery. Follow the adventure of the young Commander Yuo as he tries to bring peace to a chaotic world.
1. The Following Morning

1**Disclaimer**: **Simply put I own nothing, except for Yuo and a few other characters that I thought up.**

A bright day shines over the city of _Ba Sing Se. _The sky is perfectly blue, the trees are green, goat birds happily sing their own unique melody, and everything seems right in the newly conquered city, unless of course one was to look at the city itself.

It is the morning after the _Day of Black Sun_ and a young fire nation strategist sits in his small one room, makeshift Earth house. Yuo has chosen to live such small quarters rather than forcibly stay with an Earth Kingdom family and have frightened eyes looking at him all day. Yuo normally wears a regal red Fire Nation robe, with a suit of thin black metal armor underneath it for extra protection, his hands are covered with a pair of red silk gloves. His long black hair falls just above his shoulders and covers his left eye, and is quite thin for a young man, some even dare say he looks frail. He is known for training in the ways of the lost Air benders, agility and evasion rather than strength and raw power.

Yuo is no older than the former prince Zuko, yet through his own actions he has become a respected tactician and is now part of the major defense of _Ba Sing Se_.

During the fateful eclipse, as expected, there was a massive revolt by former Earth Kingdom soldiers and refugees. What was unexpected was the level of organization displayed by the attackers. The battle left dozens of fire nation soldiers wounded and the outskirts of the city in ruins.

"Leaving my soldiers wounded...forcing us to use precious medicine to heal the lot of them...utilizing small and well placed groups to spread my forces thin..." Yuo said calmly as he studied the events of yesterday in his head for what must have been the twentieth time, his hands folded in front of his face as he looked into space seeming lost in deep thought. " And when their defeat became clear...start to devastate as much of the city as possible during the retreat knowing full well that we would be forced to make further use of our materials to repair or run the risk of losing what little stability we have left...well played."

Something suddenly came to Yuo and he jumped a bit as if being snapped out of a trance. He remembered that he was in the middle of writing a _Haiku, _which he was never really good at doing. "Right...let's see what we have here." Yuo reads over the unfinished poem with a smile in hopes that this time he would get it right.

"_You are_..." he sighsand crumples up the paper. "No! No! No! It's all wrong! She'll never..." Just then he was interrupted by captain Jeux.

Captain Jeux was in charge of Yuo's well being. A tall, brave man, capable of his job, and above all loyal to Yuo.

"What is it?!" Yuo said as he quickly tried to hide the crumpled up love _Haiku_.

"Did I come in at a wrong.."

"No no! Of course not...why would you... think that?!" Yuo said blushing a bit, trying to retain his superior look of confidence.

"Sir your face is red and your...well...yelling."

"Your point?! Er...your point?"

"Well sir you only do that when your writing a love letter." the captain says smiling nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"It's not a letter!" Yuo lowers his head as if he's been defeated is a child's game realizing he is yelling again.

"Yes sir...whatever you say." the captain says still smiling, he is dressed in his fire nation armored uniform with his helmet off.

"What is it you wanted captain?" the young strategist said, taking a deep breath and standing up to speak to the captain.

"I wanted to give you the damage reports. It seems there is almost twice as much damage as we originally thought, but our injured soldiers will be ready to serve again in about a month." Jeux says with a wide smile, backing up a bit as if to make a quick exit.

"I see...is that all captain?" Yuo said as he sat back down and brushing his long hair back with his hand.

"I believe so sir." turning around quickly and tries to tip-toe out.

"Captain." Yuo said as he remembered something.

Jeux froze and stood at attention sweating a bit. "Y-yes sir?" Jeux slowly turned his head to look at Yuo.

"What about my shipment of jasmine tea from the Fire Nation?"

"Oh yes...about that you see..." Jeux smiles as he turns around to face Yuo but slowly inches his way out of the house. "It...never arrived...we think it's been intercepted by rebels."

There is a calm silence and a steady wind was heard blowing bye. The suddenly a loud almost inhuman high pitched yell could be heard and every person quickly turned to look in the direction of the yell.

Captain Jeux takes off quickly leaving a large dust cloud behind him. He stops for a moment to look back only to barley dodge being hit in the head with a chair.

_Around noon time_

The sun beats down hard on the great city of _Ba Sing Se_ but still a disgruntled Yuo decides to walk the streets, hands behind his back and head down. "I work and work and work and the one thing I ask I can't get...and I'm stuck in this...hostile place...can life get any worse?" sighs and continues walking, obviously saddened by his lack of jasmine tea in his tummy.

"Oh!" Yuo says with a new found excitement. "Maybe the _Ba Sing Se_ theater will have something to cheer me up!" he says giving a closed eyed smile and starts to skip but then stops on one foot as he notices the strong Earth men looking at him oddly. He smiles a bit and continues walking as if nothing embarrassing happened at all.

As he walks down a main road and into the market area, Yuo suddenly trips and falls face first on the ground. "Hey how about watching where your going huh?!" says a young girl's voice.

Yuo sits up slowly rubbing his face and then turns his head quickly. It seems he had tripped over a girl about his age who must have tripped moments before he came walking by. She dressed like a peasant, wearing a sun hat, and has her long brown hair tied in a pony tail and there was a freshly dropped food basket in front of her.

"Excuse me miss I didn't.." Yuo is interrupted when he is hit directly in the face by a piece of flying fruit knocking him to the ground allowing him to hit the back of his head on the ground.

"Fire Nation pig." the girl said calmly, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Ow.." Yuo sits up, rubbing his head. He then picks up the piece of fruit that was thrown at him and walks over to the girl. "Sorry...it seems this piece of fruit somehow found it's way to my face." Yuo said smiling as he hands her the fruit.

The girl picks up the basket she was carrying and takes it looking confused. "What is this some kind of trick?"

"What do you mean?" Yuo asks with a confused look equal to the Earth girl's.

"Aren't you going to call the guards or burn me with your fire bending to make an example out of me?!" the girl pokes Yuo in the chest getting right in his face.

Yuo smiles nervously putting his hands up and backing up a bit. "Oh no...I was the one who tripped over you...it would be terrible of me to do such a thing."

"Well... don't you think that smile and your mercy has changed my...wait...your Yuo. The one who managed to foil the assault yesterday...aren't you?" the girl had a look of shock on her face.

"Yes but what..."

"Please excuse me...I must be going!" she quickly gathered her things and ran off.

"How odd." Yuo said as he scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Off to the theater then I suppose." Yuo whistles a tune as he continues.

_About an hour later in a secluded area near Ba Sing Se_

A small field of Earth tents make up housing for a band of Earth Kingdom rebels. Soldiers and former citizens alike, all survivors of the disaster as Ba Sing Se during the Day of Black Sun. The wind is blowing hard today as the soldiers lick their wounds.

The leader of the rebels has called a meeting in the center of camp, it seems as if they have a guest among them.

The meeting is taking place in the center of camp around a fire. Three heavy muscled men who used to be great Earth Kingdom soldiers and the respected leader are present.

The leader is dressed in simple blue clothing and a familiar mask, the rebels have come to know their leader as the _Blue Spirit_. They learned even before the fall of Ba Sing Se, of the exploits the Blue Spirit has committed against the fire nation and quickly accepted the spirit as the leader. Although a great majority of the soldiers found it surprising that the Blue Spirit turned out to be a young girl.

"Approach us." the Blue Spirit said calmly after a lengthy discussion from her three advisors. She sits with her legs crossed in front of the fire.

The young guest walked forward, he was young but his eyes were fierce. He had the look of an enraged warrior, his long brown hair fell between his shoulders, on his back he carried twin hook swords, and wore a newly acquired set of Earth Kingdom armor.

"What's your name boy?" asked one of the three advisors who sat around the fire.

The Blue Spirit put her hand up. "No...he does not have to tell us his name unless he feels it the right time to do so." the advisor nods his head and willingly submits to the spirits command.

The warrior sits down opposite the leader.

"I've heard of you...and those legendary swords of yours too." the sprit said with a calm tone in her voice. "I've studied how you think from the information I have that is...and I think yours is exactly the skill we need...to remove Commander Yuo...permanently." she says as she lifts up the mask a bit to take a sip of freshly made jasmine tea.

**Here is the first chapter of my Avatar fanfic. Hope you like it. Keep in mind this is just an introduction to the real story.**


	2. Secrets

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Avatar.**

**I'd like to personally thank Celtic goddess of Fertility for giving me a good review, I really appreciate it. :)**

"How boring..." Yuo sighs as he exits the theater. It's night time in the grand city of Ba Sing Sethe cricket-frogs are chirping under a new crescent moonand the city streets are clear save for a few men soundly sleeping against shops and buildings.

"I would have thought the Earth kingdom theater might have had something to snag my interest, but it's the Avatar that and the Avatar this...what a day...well at least the worse is over." Yuo says as he rubs his neck and he soon feels a wet drop land on his head. Yuo's eyes narrow and it begins to rain heavily. "Of course..." Yuo hangs his head and continues walking home slowly.

The theater is normally guarded by two Dai Li agents; however, due to Yuo's crushed spirit he failed to notice only one uniformed agent was stationed at the entrance.

"What to do...what to do." Yuo puts his hands behind his back. "I know" he says suddenly, brushing back his rain heavy hair. "You are...you are freezing water? No...you are...without love...no." Yuo attempts to create a suitable Haiku.

The single Dai Li agent adjusts his sunhat and checks to make sure his equipment is in place before following the Fire Nation strategist. He follows carefully, and slowly draws duel hook swords from his back.

Yuo continues to walk, seemingly lost in thought and looking at the sky.

The agent raises his swords, ready to deliver two blows to Yuo's ribs. He widens his eyes and lets out a quick breath, bringing his swords in for the kill.

"What's this?" Yuo bends over allowing the swords to miss him by a hair. He picks up a jade comb, the kind a woman would wear in her hair.

The agent watches in shock as his swords whoosh through empty air just missing his target. We freezes for a moment to see if his target had noticed him. "Close one" he says quietly to himself and raises his words above his head slowly so that he may strike vertically at his now bent taget.

"Ah...this reminds me of..." Yuo takes a step before standing back up, again dodging the fatal blow by a hair's width before standing erect again. "I wonder what she's doing now..." he says, stopping in his tracks seeming lost in thought once again.

The Dai Li agent grins his teeth and slashes down with his left sword, attempting to cut into his targets left arm. Yuo turned to the right missing the blow by a small margin yet again.

The agent felt a tingle go down his spine, and his heart rate increase as he stood eye to eye with his target.

"Aren't you...a little young to be a Dai Li agent?" Yuo asks, his eyes show no surprise, fear, nor uneasiness.

The agent throws off his sunhat, revealing his long brown hair and what seem to be a piece of straw in his mouth. He raises his swords and thrusts his right one, attempting to run it through Yuo's head.

Yuo moves his head to the side as if cracking his neck, dodging the thrust. "Who might you be?" Yuo asks as he casually places a pair of metal gloves over his silk red ones. The fingers of the metal gloves are sharpened to a deadly point. The gloves themselves are strong enough to allow the user to parry swords and it's finger points are curved which would allow Yuo to scale walls to an extent.

"You're commander Yuo...aren't you? A Fire Nation LEADER..." asked the assassin, his hair now weighted down with rain water as well.

Yuo gives a quick nod. "You know me...I think it would be terrible manners for me not to know you...right?" he gives a closed eyed smile.

"My name is Jet!" the assassin yells sternly as a loud thunder crash can be heard. "Enemy to the fire nation and it's allies!" The maddening rage was clear in his eyes. At this moment Yuo knew, he was not facing a angered boy, or hired fighter, but a warrior ready to give his life to succeed over his target.

"I see." the smile faded from the Fire Nation commander's face. He took a stance, standing sideways with one hand behind his back and the other extended straight and pointed toward Jet, palm facing down.

"Aren't you afraid? Why aren't you shaking in your boots like the fire nation coward you are?" Jet said in a failed attempt to anger his opponent.

"I haven't seen anything to be afraid of yet except for your poorly placed swings." Yuo replies sternly, his eyes growing dark. He analyze Jet's movements carefully. "Not yet." he says to himself and takes a slow step to the right.

Jet responds by taking a quick step to the left, making sure he is not caught off guard. The two repeat this until they stand where the other once was.

Yuo stood and looked into the eyes of his assailant. The wind blew hard and thunder again demanded to be heard. "Come...fight me!" Jet charges Yuo.

Yuo, jumps and takes off running as fast as he can, a cloud of dust trailing him. "Catch me if you can!" he says with a wide grin.

Jet narrows his eyes and grips his swords tighter as he begins to chase the fire nation commander. "Coward! What was the point of that stance if your just going to run away!?"

"Nothing! It was just to look menacing!"Yuo says laughing and turning a corner, waving back at Jet. "Let's see...here!" he turns another corner and rushes towards an entrance made for fire nation soldiers so they may enter Ba Sing Se without Earth Bending.

Yuo suddenly stopped and sniffed the air and a cheerful smile spreads across his face. An old man is sitting with a shocked look on his face as he sits, drinking his tea. "Excuse me sir...may I have some of that?" Yuo points to the mans cup while running in place.

"Uhh...of course." the old man says chuckling as he hands Yuo the cup.

"Ah thank you!" he takes a sip only to see Jet turn the corner and charge after him.

Yuo jumps and takes off again, then runs back a moment later to give the old man back the cup. "Thank you again!" Yuo waves, leaving a fresh dust cloud behind him as he runs off again.

"Come back here!" Jet yells, continuing the pursuit.

"By the look of his swords and the way he holds them...I could only guess he's a master with them...and in these small alleys it won't take long for him to over power me. If I can make it to the nearby forest I should stand a greater chance of success...plus I can utilize my claw's climbing ability and the round figure of the trees provide a variety of angels with which to attack and hide. I'm not fully sure how this guy fights, but what I am sure of is that he has the advantage as long as I am in the city." Yuo analyzed to himself as he opened the small gate.

The forest was finally reached and the two faced each other once again. Jet stopped and froze in his tracks, obviously confused at the sudden halt. Yuo stands facing Jet, eyes sternly fixed on him with a hostile look on his face.

"Enough! I've had enough of your games!" Jet charges Yuo again.

Yuo cracks his neck and takes a deep breath. "Eight minutes..."he says expelling it

Jet swings both of his swords, aiming for his target's right side. Yuo bends forward, dodging the swords, then steps back avoiding another strike meant to slit his throat.

Jet struck again using both swords in a _C_ motion, both swords struck at the head and when that missed he quickly struck at his enemy's legs. Yuo picked up his leg, landing so he is standing to the side.

Frustrated Jet starts swinging quick overhead strikes. Yuo holds up his hands to block in hopes that this repetitive actionwould give him time to find a weak point, but to no avail. The blows were far to quick and didn't allow time for him to think.

Jet manages to cut Yuo's arm with one sword, uses the other to slice across his chest, and finishes the attack with a powerful front kick to his the commander's stomach.

Yuo hits the ground hard, but jumps up almost immediately , not showing any sign of pain. He lands on the side of a tree, digging his clawed hands into the side which allows him to start climbing.

Jet runs and with a loud rage filled roar he jumps onto the side of the same tree, using the hooks of his sword to climb up. Once Jet is parallel with Yuo he swings and uses both of his feet to kick at his target.

Yuo lets go and he drops, catching himself on a lower section of the tree before he hits the ground. He notices that climbing up further on this tree would not be beneficial to him. Using all his strength Yuo manages to reach a nearby tree.

It took a matter of five minutes for both of the fighters to reach a tree branch and stand, both breathing heavy. Jet quickly makes his way closer to Yuo.

"I was careless, seems I've underestimated him." Yuo says to himself with a little chuckle. "I haven't done that since I had a duel with lovey and prince Zuko...and now..yet again I find myself in a terrible situation...he has deadly reach with those swords...if I can part them...disarm him somehow..."

"It's over...there is no where to run...dropping is out of the question and that jump to the branch behind you is to far away to jump to!" Jet says with a victorious look on his face.

"Very good!" Yuo replies calmly "Your far more talented that I first thought...I'll admit I have underestimated you...in fact you've forced me to do something I don't usually do!"

"What's that?" Jet asks, his face reverting into that of an enraged warrior.

"Gamble" at that moment all Yuo can hear is his heart pound as he turns and jumps towards the far off branch behind him. Missing the branch will mean certain death while making it will mean an advantage in his favor, but the odds of that were slim. He misses, reaching out he begins to fall.

Yuo feels his body drop helplessly to his death. Then suddenly he stops to find Jet's sword through the right sleeve of his robe. "I won't let a stupid fall steal your life before I do!" Jet yelled.

"I knew you'd say that." Yuo says to himself and takes the sword out of the tree, starting his fall again. He soon stops again right before his feet hit the ground, his left sleeve stuck to the tree with Jet's other sword. Yuo takes this sword out also and begins to run as fast as he can, both swords in hand. Jet soon followed although Yuo had gained a wide lead since it took awhile for Jet to reach the ground safely.

Yuo runs until he finds an old abandoned wooden house. When he enters he find it pitch black inside and unable to see two feet in front of him."Perfect" Yuo says as he grabs the swords by the blade, one in each hand. "Let's see if I can at least do this." He heats the swords until they begin to glow bright orange.

Just then Jet rushes in only to have his swords thrown at him, to his surprise. Of course he quickly recovers them, careful not to touch the glowing blades. "Don't think giving my swords back will save your life!" Jet said in a voice full of rage and anger.

Yuo can be heard laughing somewhere in the dark room.

"What's so funny?!" Jet asks walking in little by little.

"What you said...Don't think giving my swords back will save your life."Yuo responds and attempting to imitate Jet's voice. "The way you said it...reminds me of a loved one back home in the Fire Nation."

The building is small, only slightly larger than Yuo's home in Ba Sing Se yet still large enough to move around and it's empty.

"She must be one lucky girl." Jet rushes in swinging his swords in every direction.

"She is, and unfortunately...she knows it." he says as he dodges a swing skillfully and chuckles a bit. Jet swings again only to hear the clang of a sword meet his metal glove. This was soon followed by a crunch. Jet felt a metal covered fist dig deep into his left rib cage.

Jet loses his wind and steps backwards. His heart pounded, his left side felt like it was on fire, and his left arm became harder to move. Rather then try to retreat Jet started to deliver a series of quick sword slashes with his right hand.

The orange glow of the sword made dodging and striking child's play for Yuo. He managed to confirm that Jet can only use his left arm for defense and that his right is the attacking arm. Finally the odds tilted in Yuo's favor and relief began to flow over him; however, it was short lived when he saw an orange glow wiz pass him and stick into the wall. The other soon followed almost slicing Yuo's right shoulder.

Jet knew from the beginning the glow of the swords would give away his position, but he realized that without his swords his chances of success might be reduced to zero without them. After watching Yuo move and what actions he took, Jet could tell this commander can read his opponent almost instantly, that his judgement was not clouded by negative feelings as he himself had. Jet knew keeping the swords was a mistake, but in his mind getting rid of them might spell his doom. It wasn't until now that he made the decision to lose the swords. He could hardly move his left arm, the swords were heavy and not only slowed down his attacks, but limited them. He knew that is there still was a chance for him to win this fight, he would have to do it without his weapons.

"Go down already." Yuo said breathing a little heavy. "Running out of time." Yuo had already delivered a large number of heavy punches and surprisingly Jet had blocked nearly half of them despite his left side being the way it is.

The two stood in the dark, the only noise each could hear was the heavy breathing they couldn't help but expel from their bodies.

Yuo used the sound of Jet's breathing to find him in the dark; however, he knew this would only tell him where he stood not to where he punched. Jet knew that if he had learned anything from this fight, Yuo would try to find him and so he waited.

A loud smack is heard as Jet stumbles back from being punched in the face. This would normally anger Jet further is receiving the punch was not part of finding where Yuo was. Jet delivered his own punch which missed.

Even without his glowing swords and in the dark Yuo found Jet an increasingly predictable opponent. Noticing that Jet hesitates to use kicks to avoid pain on his left side, which means that his right arm and foot work are his only weapons now.

Yuo pulls his head back to avoid another blow. "It's over Jet...I have the upper han.." he was cut off and suddenly found himself on the ground and then felt Jet pounce on him. He manages to block a series of hard right punches, but remembered Jet's left side.

Jet fell over, gasping for air, tears being forced out of his eyes. Yuo had delivered a powerful blow to his already damaged ribs and now stood on the verge of unconsciousness. "Now...do you see...something to fear?" Jet said doing his best to force a defiant smile.

Yuo sighs "I lied... Back in the city it wasn't that I did not feel fear from you because I did not see the skill you wield...I felt none because I have no fear to feel." he continues, gets up and walks closer, kneeling down in front of Jet to look him in the eye."Unlike you...unlike the Avatar...I have rid myself of revenge, pride, anger, and fear...things that would cloud my judgement and thinking. You see in my heart I have no room for fear of spirits and men, only ignorance and pride...oh and foreign tea, but I'm getting over that one." Yuo states giving a closed eyed smile.

Jet tries to respond, but instead falls back unconscious. Yuo drags Jet out of the building so he may have a little moonlight. He then makes a small fire in his hands. "I'm glad that's finally over...for a second there I thought I was done for." laughs to himself as he starts to search Jet's person. "Anything I can use...you have to have something...funny...I guess you could say my worst practice saved my life...if it weren't for my fire bending I most likely would have been defeated."

After a few minutes of searching Yuo came across a scroll. "It's addressed to me." Yuo opens the scroll and his eyes widen. "I finally have it! After all this time...I have it!" he smiles with excitement. "The first line of my Haiku..._You are burning fire_"

"Now for the scroll." he reads over the scroll. Yuo's eyes narrow "Why would someone send me this? What could this mean?"

**That's the end of my second chapter. I hoped you liked it, please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to have the third chapter up as soon as I can. As a side note, the failed Haiku lines at the start of the chapter are hints about his love back in the Fire Nation. If you were interested that is.**


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Avatar.**

**Once again thank you Celtic Goddess of Fertility for telling me what you think.**

**Here's my next chapter, I won't say anymore because I don't want to risk revealing to much yet. Please enjoy and review. **

Yuo sits up quickly in a cold sweat and his eyes open wide. "Where am I?" he looks around to confirm that he was in Ba Sing Se, but not in his house. He looks around the room to take in his surroundings. There were a few small holes in the roof, bits of rubble on the floor, and large cracks in the wall which meant that he was near the outskirts of the city, but not quite in it.

"But...how did I..?" Yuo thinks to himself and suddenly remembers looking at the scroll and then all went blank. He suddenly gives a soft gasp. "My wounds." he looks down to find them bandaged, yet his robe was still on; however, his thin black metal armor was not. "I must have lost more blood than I thought." he says as he noticed that the house was one roomed and he is currently taking the only bed.

Yuo looks over at the single window, confirming that is was noon telling by the intensity of the sun. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching and decided to quickly lie back down and to pretend to be sleeping.

As he closes his eyes he hears the footsteps enter the house followed by what sounded like a full basket being set down. Then to his surprise, a familiar voice is heard and he sits up. It was the girl from before, he recognized the basket. She had her back turned to him.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Yuo said with a smile mocking her words from when they first met.

The girl jumps with shock and turns around. Yuo soon feels a very firm piece of fruit smash into his face and he falls out of bed and onto the floor. "Sorry...I didn't think you would be awake so soon." she rubs the back of her head nervously, giving a closed eyed smile. "I mean you were hurt pretty badly."

"Yea...I suppose I was." laughs to himself as he rubs his throbbing face.

"That boy you fought...I've heard of him...some say he's a spirit...he's a recent legend here in Ba Sing Se you know...weren't you scared?" she gave a curious look. "I would be."

"I fear not men or evil souls, I fear not birds or badger moles, I fear not words or stricted rules, I fear only gods and I fear only fools." Yuo said with a casually smooth tone, the line sounding well rehearsed.

The girl gave a convincing laugh. "My name is Tali."

"Do you live by yourself Tali?"

"Yes...for now at least...my father is off fighting to stop your nation from advancing into the free states of the Earth Kingdom."

"I see.." Yuo says looking down and then his head jerks up as if he'd remembered something. "Then why did you help me? I had gotten the impression you didn't care for me very much." he said giving a smile in an attempt to end hostilities, brushing back his long hair in order to see her better.

"As far as I saw...I was a little out of line." Tali helped Yuo back into bed. "You are the first member of the Fire Nation I've seen that has shown mercy to...an Earth peasant." she mimics a pompous sounding fire nation soldier as she mentions earth peasant.

Yuo couldn't help but notice her long well kept brown hair and slender figure, seeming to be hypnotized by it.

"Commander Yuo?"

"Sorry." Yuo snapped back to his senses. "You don't have to call me by my rank...but then again that is your choice...isn't it?" at that moment he noticed his hands were not covered by his red silk gloves and his heart skips a beat.

"Wh-where did you put my...red gloves?" Yuo asked with a worried look on his face.

"I put them in that chest" she points to a corner of the room where a chest sat. "It's there with your armor...are they important to you?"

Yuo nods as he gets out of bed and limps his way to the chest. "Very." kneels down to open the chest. "They were given to me by a loved one back home." he smiles as he slides them on. "Ah...much better" he sighs in relief.

"I wanted to ask."Tali said in a quiet voice. "You are so young...where are your parents if they aren't here?"

Yuo looks down for a moment, "My parents are dead...snuffed out by the northern water tribe."

Tali gasps and puts her hand over her mouth, speechless.

"The truth is...the other nations are so occupied with hating the Fire Nation and crying over their own losses they fail to think of how many Fire Nation families and children are being effected in the same way...but it's understandable." he says with a soft smile trying to lighten the mood. "Please cheer up...I told you the fate of my parents to answer your question...not to gain your pity."

Tali smiles back. "Your different from the others...other soldiers I mean."

"I'll...take that as a complement." Yuo laughs a bit.

"Oh wait!" Tali starts to dig in a bag she has tied around her waist. "Here...I found this scroll when I found you...it has your name on it." she hands it to him.

"Yes...I remember...it's some kind of riddle...if I remember correctly that is." he takes it from her and opens it.

"We are an army of life, unbeaten and cold, we stand in one place and never grow old. We face the enemy to the south yet our only ally is the queen of the sky, our watch never fades from the path wanderers wonder and that messengers fly by."

"Trees..." Tali says at once.

"What?"

"The forest...and army of life that never grows old." she replies.

"Yes...I see it now!" Yuo becomes excited, but then mellows down to think about rest. "It must be talking about a location...south of the forest near Ba Sing Se."

Tali nods "The queen of the sky is the moon, which means the south road closest to the moonlight."

Looks at her with a shocked look on his face. "You have... quite the talent for riddles." he says with a chuckle.

"Uh...yes...I suppose I do." Tali scratches her head nervously.

"It seems to me that whoever sent the assassin after me...expected that I would win...and when I found the scroll...to go to this location." He says as each piece of the puzzle is put together in his head. "Let's see...they want me to the area where the forest overlooks the south road...and they are expecting me tonight."

"That makes sense...but who is it?" Tali wonders as she also seems to be trying to figure out the mystery.

"Who else could it be, but the Earth Kingdom rebels." he clenches his fist. "It seems they aren't done with me yet." he gets out of bed.

Tali stands up straight. " Wait...are you sure you should be moving?"

"Don't worry...I'll be fine." Yuo gives a soft smile, he could see shivers go down Tali's spine. "I have business to attend to...and thank you for all your help...I won't forget it" Yuo waves goodbye and runs back to the upper ring where he was stationed. Tali steps out of her home to watch him run off and waves goodbye as well. "Goodbye" she whispers.

"Ah...your beauty is forever." Yuo says in his head, the line obviously inspired by his thoughts of Tali. "What a perfect second line for my haiku...seven syllables and everything."

"Commander Yuo! We were worried...where have you been sir?" asked Captain Jeux as Yuo came running up to the small fire nation camp under his direct control.

"Me? I was out being well guarded and spent the night in peace...wound free of all things." Yuo narrowed his eyes.

The captain laughs nervously. "Well you see...we kind of...uh...we're sorry sir" he and a few other soldier hunch over and looked down in defeat.

Yuo smiles. "It quite alright captain...just follow these orders perfectly and all will be forgiven."

"Yes sir!" Jeux and the men behind him straighten and salute.

"How long until the patrol from the south arrives?"

"Well...they should be arriving within the hour sir."

"Good...write a letter stating that I will be traveling to intercept them on the southern road...the section which the forest overlooks. And say that I will meet them there in three hours."

"Commander Yuo...the patrol would have passed by that time." captain Jeux responded with a very confused look on his face.

"I am aware of that captain...along with that...send the message with private Mogi."

Jeux bursts out laughing. "Good one sir!" he slaps his knee and eventually starts to hold his sides, tears forming at his eyes.

"What is so funny captain?" Yuo said calmly, standing with his hands behind his back.

"You're...serious aren't you?" Jeux closes his eyes and rubs the back of his head, blushing a bit. "I'm sorry Commander." a few chuckles still escaping him. "I'm sure private Mogi is capable of..."

"No...he isn't captain and that's why I want him to deliver my message...chances are he'll be captured by rebels." Yuo smiles. "In fact...I'm counting on it."

"Where are you going sir?" Jeux calls as Yuo starts to walk away.

"Last night has gotten my mind in a very hostile state of mind...so I'm going for a walk...please tell my personal guard and send them to join me... after you've sent private Mogi of course." Yuo stops. "Oh and captain." he turns around to look at Jeux.

"Y-yes sir?" Jeux closes his eyes and stands at attention.

"Next time you slack off and play that card game of yours...try not to lose to a bunch of privates...it's humiliating." Yuo gives a fake pity frown noticing that Captain Jeux was missing his pants and helmet.

"Yes sir..." Jeux sighs and lowers his head in shame, dragging his feet as he goes to write the letter.

_A few minutes later._

In the forest, near the South road leading to Ba Sing Se, stands a small group of tall, well built, former Earth Kingdom soldiers. There were four in all and currently surrounding a Fire Nation messenger, who is currently hanging upside down in a tree by a rope.

The leader of the four was a battle hardened man named Suzo, his long dark hair falls down to his lower back and wears a full body metal armor along with a sun hat. His eyes are cold and there is a very noticeable scar going down his cheek.

The man next to him went by the name of Cho. His long brown hair was tied into a ponytail and wore a green headband to match his green cloth attire. He also wears matching gloves and boots and carry twin broadswords.

The last two are twin brothers Som and Gui. They both wear dark brown solid armor and dark hair, both wear black cloth so their movement will not be restricted. The only difference between them is the fact that Som wears a topknot and Gui let's his hair down.

"If your smart...y-you'll let me down from here r-right now...th-that's an..i-important letter f-from...commander Yuo." Mogi's wimpy voice nervously made clear.

"Ah...commander Yuo...says here...that he'll be coming down this road sooner than we thought." Suzo said as he read the letter. "Says he'll be coming in a few hours."

"Why? He should be coming tonight right?" Cho asked cautiously

"It says he's coming to meet a Fire Nation Patrol..." Suzo was cut off by Gui's loud yelling.

"Suzo! It's commander Yuo!" Gui said as he stopped to catch his breath.

"What? It far to early for him to be here..." Suzo pondered for a moment.

"What should we do sir?" Som asked, he was sitting up in a nearby tree.

"We were given orders to give him a map...but if he's stupid enough to come here alone...he is not worthy of it...and besides we don't need him...we can carry out our plan without his men leading the way." Suzo said confidently as he smiled in triumph and superiority.

"I agree." Som responded. "It's best to take him down now and once we have what we're looking for...we can come back and take this city back with Yuo gone and princess Azula back in the Fire Nation."

Suzo laughed. "Excellent...it's settled...commander Yuo is no longer part of the plan...let's go!"

The four men leave to go deal with Yuo.

"Wait! Your just going to leave me here?! Wait!" private Mogi yelled as he struggled.

Yuo gives out a loud sigh. "It's very sunny today...strange how it can be so sunny and it be raining so heavily last night."

Suddenly he stops in his tracks with rock up to his neck. Four very strong looking Earth Benders walk out of the forest.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how you...a wimpy ignorant kid could have kept us from taking back Ba Sing Se for so long!" Cho laughs as he walks around the trapped Yuo is a confident stupor.

"There is a reason...don't get to close to him Cho" Som said as he walked forward, arms folded.

"Why are you here by yourself!?" Suzo yells in Yuo's face. "Answer me!"

"You Earth Benders are all the same aren't you? Loud and just plain anoying at times." Yuo says with a mischievous smile.

"I'll take care of him!" Cho raises a fist to punch Yuo.

"No...not yet." Suzo said in a commanding fashion.

"I see your this man's servant...bodyguard perhaps?" Yuo directs his question to Cho.

"No...we are equal here you Fire Nation monster."

"Then why do you follow orders...it seems to me that if you went about it your way...you could be done with whatever it is your doing by now." Yuo sighs with pretend boredom.

"Your tricks won't work here commander Yuo." Suzo steps forward. "Cho accepts his lower position under me."

"Lower position." Yuo laughs. "He treats you like a pawn"

"Cho...don't listen...it's a trick." Som walked forward unfolding his arms.

"No! It's true...I'm always the one being pushed around...doing the dirty work for you...I've had enough."

Suzo, Som, and Gui stand ready for Cho's charge when Suzo's eyes open wide. "We've been tricked!"

At that moment Yuo's personal guard can be seen walking down the road towards them, and the returning patrol coming from behind.

Suzo clenches his fists and sets Yuo free. "Well played sir" Suzo says as he throws the map down with another scroll tied to it. "Back to the forest!" Suzo leads his men back to their hideout.

"Are you alright sir?" Captain Jeux runs up to Yuo, now wearing a pair of black patched up pants and wearing a funny brown hat.

"If anything captain your are always...right on time." Yuo greets his friend with a warm and victorious smile.

_Later that night_

Yuo and captain Jeux sit in a small tent, studying the scroll and the map.

"This is almost something you would tell a child before going to bed." Yuo states as he scans the words. " A forbidden book hidden somewhere, which contains stances and forms of every element so powerful that they have been banned...but obviously kept alive in a single book."

"This map then...must be a way to find it...but it has many different locations marked, each with a number next to it." Jeux adds his bit in.

"Something must be done at each location and those numbers must tell us where to go first." Yuo responds.

"But...why would the Earth rebels tell us about it...let alone give us a map?" Jeux scratches his head.

"Simple...they know that we will waste no time searching for this book and once we do...we will be the first to go in...taking all the danger...traps...curses...and other terrible things so they won't have to...then once we reach the final location dispose of us, taking the book in the process." Yuo states.

"What should we do then Commander Yuo?"

"Well first we need to get you a proper uniform." Yuo smiles. "But then we'll need to gather a fleet...trap or not...we can't let a book of this power fall into the hands of the Earth Kingdom."

"I'll get a fleet together at once." Jeux stands.

"Yes...so that...and you'll be in command of it until my return."

"Return? Where are you going?" Jeux asks looking very confused.

"We can't do this by ourselves captain...we'll need help...first I'll go back to the Fire Nation." Yuo stands and bends backwards, cracking his back. "You will constantly keep me informed of your position...what you find...and what you see."

"Yes sir...but..."

"But what captain?"

"Where will you be going after the Fire Nation?"

"I'll be seeking the Avatar." Yuo said, turning away unsure of Jeux's reaction.

" Why the Avatar? Surely he'll side with the rebels." Jeux says, his eyes wide looking very confused.

"Captain Jeux...the Avatar is a very important piece in this game...and I know the rebels will try to use him against us when the time is right...it will be easy their job is already done for them." Yuo stated plainly.

"Then what do you plan on doing sir?"

"I plan to go to him in peace before they get to him...present our side so to speak." the commander responds.

"Then at least take a few men with you." Jeux's confusion turns to worry.

Yuo shakes his head. "It will be easier to travel alone...and when I encounter the Avatar...trusting me will be easier without an army at my back." he smiles and starts walking out of the tent.

**The End**

"Wait a second!" captain Jeux says suddenly.

Yuo freezes.

"Are you sure your not just leaving me in control of a whole fleet by myself...just to go see.."

"Oh no!" Yuo says, hunched over looking back at Jeux giving a closed eyed smile and laughing awkwardly. "It's for purely legit ament reasons...well I guess you could say it's a nice bonus huh?"

"I knew it come here!" Jeux starts running after him.

Yuo jumps and starts running, both leaving large dust clouds behind. "Now captain Jeux...this is hardly the way a captain should act!"

"I'll show you how to act!" Jeux says flailing his arms.

**That's the end of the third chapter and the last prolog chapter. Now the real story can start. I'll try to get the next one up soon. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this one. :)**


	4. Tales of the Fire Nation

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**I'd like to thank Celtic Goddess of Fertility and Capricious Kiwi for reviewing. It means a lot. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter, please review and tell me what you think.**

"Ah...a nice hot meal" Yuo gives a wide grin as he sits down at a table. It's almost noon and Yuo has traveled quite a ways from Ba Sing Se in such a short time and has stumbled into a quiet little Earth Kingdom village. The village is but one of a few stops on his way to a ship that can get him home. It would be wise to just rest your feet and pass on through; however, Yuo's strong appetite seems to have gotten the better of him.

The small restaurant is simple looking, only one waiter to serve the customers, and about two cooks in the kitchen as far as could be seen.

"Hello sir...how may I help you today?" the waiterasks with an overly friendly looking smile.

"Oh yes...I would like the _meat surprise_ plate please." Yuo responds in a friendly tone which the waiter seemed confused by. "Is something wrong?"

"No sir...it's just...the last time we had a Fire Nation solider here...he didn't have the...courtesy you have." the waiter says with a more sincere looking smile.

"I pride myself on it." Yuo says, giving a slight nod of his head as a sign of respect.

The waiter bows and runs, knees high in the air, into the kitchen.

Yuo leans back in his chair and let's his mind wonder. Lately his thoughts have been only on the Ba Sing Se rebels and what will happen next. This time things did not go as he had planned. His thoughts lead him back to the days when his parents were still alive, when he was closer to _her_.

_The Fire Nation Royal Palace. (Flashback)_

"It feels so nice to visit the Royal Palace again for the summer." Yuo's mother, Nahi, says in a relaxed tone as she stands in the royal garden next to her husband and son.

She was a very beautiful woman, a real catch some would say. She was known throughout the Fire Nation for being intelligent, but unfortunately was also known for having a sharp tongue. Her long dark hair was always tied in a simple ponytail. She wore a fragrance unique to her, made from the precious sweet smelling _Moonsaku_ flower that grow only in their province.

Yuo's father, Krao, only gives a slight grunt in response to his wife's words; however, not due to a superior attitude that came to most men with his position but due to the fact that Nahi might take a worded response in a wrong way and in all senses let him have it.

Krao was a governor of a small province in the Fire Nation and was not a stout, stern, or strong man. In fact he was an awkward looking man, standing a good five inches shorter than Nahi and was nearly as thin as she was. Despite these features, Krao always wore a look of confidence and was a military genius who held high respect for general Iroh. Throughout the duration of his rule, his province had faced overwhelming attacks by the Earth Kingdom and never lost a battle. This fact brought his family a great amount of honor, respect, and the eye of prince Ozai.

"_I can't believe I actually complained and fought for three days to try and get out of going." Yuo laughs to himself._

"I hate this place" little Yuo said, folding his arms and has an angry look on his face.

Yuo was wearing his Fire Nation school uniform, had short and well groomed hair like most Fire Nation nobility had.

"You haven't even given it a chance Yuo...now go play while your father and I say hello to the Fire Lord and his family." Nahi says with a well trained smile. "Come on Krao."

Krao was a brave man, only two things in the world made him nervous and that was seeing the Fire Lord, the other was his wife.

"Y-yes Nahi." Krao gives a nervous smile and follows her. "Oh..uh...play nice...alright son?" Krao waves goodbye.

Little Yuo gives a sigh and goes off to explore the gardens. He eventually finds a duck pond and sits down, taking out a blank book he uses to sketch animals and starts to draw the ducks.

"_Ah...that was when I was in my fascination with animals stage." _

"What are you drawing?" came a voice behind Yuo.

"Uh...just the ducks." Yuo says in a friendly tone mixed with a little annoyance.

"Really? It looks more...like a rock with a beak."

"What?! It does..." Yuo takes a look at the drawing. "Hmmm...I guess it does." he turns rubbing the back of his head, giving a slight smile. His embarrassed look changed instantly to a look of surprise.

"I'm Zuko." the boy said with a slight smile.

Yuo gets up. "I'm Yuo...you're the son of Prince Ozai...right?"

Zuko's heart skips a beat and he freezes for a moment. "Uh...yes...I am." he scratches his head nervously, looking down as he does.

"Let me guess...he's hard to please right?" Yuo says with a look of concentration on his face.

Zuko looks up. "Yes...how did you know? Is your father hard to please too?"

Yuo laughs and shakes his head. "Oh no...a bull-squirrel could please him."

"Then how did you know?" Zuko looks at him with a confused look.

"All princes are hard to please." Yuo said forgetting who he was talking to. "My father says that at least." he gives a friendly smile.

"Don't worry...I won't tell anyone...I don't see many kids my age here." Zuko says with a slight hint of excitement. "Mostly just my sister and her friends they're always playing some stupid girly game...like doing cartwheels or something." Zuko sighs and pauses for a moment. "So...want to be friends?"

"Oh good." Yuo says wiping the sweat off of his head.

"What?"

"I was going to ask you...but I wasn't sure what to say." Yuo said with a closed eyed smile. "I was afraid of spending my summer with no one to play with."

"Are you always this confusing?" Zuko said with a friendly smile.

"Uhh" Yuo says as he scartches his head "my mother says I am...unless it's time to eat." he rubs the back of his head.

The two laugh, now friends.

_Yuo snaps back to the present. (End Flashback)_

"Here you go sir...fresh from the fire." the waiter sets his food down with a chuckle and leaves.

"Thank you." Yuo waves and smiles as he always does.

What Yuo failed to notice were four familiar large men entering the restaurant. They choose not to sit far away from Yuo to prevent detection.

"Ah...hot!" Yuo yells as he force swallows a piece of meat and drinks an entire glass of water. "I guess I'll have to be more careful" he laughs to himself. "That heat...reminds me when Zuko wanted to challenge me to a duel...I was a pretty good fighter then too...but no better at fire bending than I am now." he says with a sigh.

_Fire Nation Royal Palace. (Flashback)_

Yuo found himself sitting on the edge of a vacant training ring.

Zuko had invited him to come watch his fire bending forms. Yuo accepted of course, but the idea of what time Zuko would want to go didn't come to him then.

"Zuko...there's still three hours before the sun comes up...shouldn't we be in bed?" Yuo says sleepily with his elbow on his knee and his head resting on his hand.

"You said you wanted to watch...besides I need to have an early start if I am to..."

"To what? Now you're the one being confusing." Yuo says trying to wake himself up.

"Never mind..." Zuko says with an annoyed tone and looks at the ground. He starts to go over his forms in his head when suddenly an idea comes to mind. "Hey Yuo...why don't we have a duel?"

Yuo looks up surprised. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What's wrong...are you afraid...are you a pig-chicken?" Zuko smiled.

"No.." Yuo stands up with a smile. "But you won't beat me."

"We'll see about that." Zuko takes a starting stance.

Yuo stands there, no particular stance.

"_That's a bad habit I never got rid of."_

Zuko looks a bit confused. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to take a stance?"

"Let's just start alright?" Yuo stays still.

Zuko jumps up does an ax kick, spinning around and lands on the ground sending a fireball at him.

Yuo dodges the flame sent by the ax kick and slides to the left, dodging the fireball.

"Aren't you going to fire bend?" Zuko asks not letting down his guard.

"I would...but I'm not very good at it." Yuo gives a friendly smile. He runs quickly towards Zuko and the two clash again.

The fight lasts only ten minutes before Zuko and Yuo are on the ground, breathing heavy.

"Your better than I thought." Yuo says giving his closed eyed smile he would later become famous for.

"I could say the same about you...but I still won." Zuko teased.

"No...you hit the ground first...I won." Yuo laughs.

"So...how good are you at fire bending?"

Yuo thinks for a minute. "Well...I can heat my hands and make small flames...but that about all." he gives a nervous laugh.

"But you still worked on becoming a good fist fighter...you overcame your weakness and became better at something else."

"I guess you could say that." Yuo scratches his head.

"Thank you Yuo." Zuko said with a smile.

"For what?"

"Giving me hope."

_Yuo suddenly remembers his food. (End of Flashback)_

The young commander starts eating. "This is...the best food...I've ever tasted." he gave a big grin and started eating quickly.

The large plate only took five minutes for him to finish. Yuo leans back and burps loudly, picking his teeth free of any meat and as big a grin as his mouth will allow.

"Ah...both filling and delicious." he chuckles. "I have felt that happy since the first time I met...her."

_Fire Nation Royal Palace. (Flashback)_

Yuo and Zuko were by the duck pond in the same place where they first met. Both were silent looking into the pond of ducks. Yuo was still trying to draw one.

Suddenly they heard the sound of laughter coming behind them. Zuko looks behind him and then forward quickly, hanging his head. "Oh great..."

"What?" Yuo asks without turning his head.

"It's my sister and her friends."

"You mean...the pride of your family? The born Fire Bending prodigy? The one who you could never hope to outdo in a dozen life times?" Yuo asks, turning his head to Zuko.

Zuko's eyes narrow as he looks at Yuo. "Yes...her."

"Oh there you are ZuZu." Azula gives her devious smile.

"What do you want Azula?" Zuko asks standing up, hostility in his voice.

Yuo on the other hand was awe struck, he saw immediately her cunning, her strength, power, her charisma, her deviousness, cruelty in her tone, and her beauty.

"_I knew then that if I were to wait the rest of my life...I would not find another so perfect"_

"Nothing...just to tell you mother wants to see you." Azula says with a smirk.

Zuko stays silent, his eyes narrowed. He gets up and starts walking towards the palace keeping a cold look on his sister until it would hurt his neck if he looked anymore.

Azula let's out a sigh, her hands on her hip with a triumphant smile on her face. "Now that he's gone...you must be Yuo right?" Azula folds her arms. "The governor's son." she tilts her head, her eyes are cold, hiding any true feelings.

"That's right." Yuo said with a nervous smile.

"It seems you know me already...so I won't waste any of my time...this is Ty Lee." Azula looks to her leftand Ty Lee gives a big grin waving at Yuo, balancing on one hand. "And this is Mai." Azula looks to her right and Mai just looks at Yuo, arms folded and rolls her eyes.

"_At that moment I felt something for Ty Lee also...although it wasn't the same feeling as the one I felt for Azula...it was more like a rivalry...I could tell despite her cheerful disposition she wasn't helpless...it was just a feeling at the time."_

"Nice to meet you all." Yuo gives a slight bow. "But...why would you want to meet me? I am your brother's friend and the way he talked...you take pleasure in seeing him distressed." he gives a closed eyed smile, putting a finger up in the air as if to make a point.

Azula's smile turns into an annoyed frown. "Well I've heard you're very ambitious and using my brother to advance yourself later on." she says angrily.

Yuo pauses before answering. "Ah...how did you know." he says with a smile that almost matched the one Azula had previously had on.

"I didn't...you just told me." Azula's smile reappeared.

Yuo laughs. "And now...you just showed me...your not perfect...you're fallible...because I just fed you a complete lie."

To Yuo's surprise, Azula smiles.

"You were right Azula...not only is he good at fighting...he's a thinker!" Ty Lee said as if praising her friend's genius.

Yuo frowns. "You knew I was going to say that?"

"Of course I did...boys are very predictable...but I have to admit...you're a lot harder to read than my flunky brother." Azula closes her eyes and looks to the side. "But don't let that go to your head...I'll be watching you." she turns and leaves with Mai and Ty Lee.

"_I consider that the best thing she had ever said to me."(End Flashback)_

Yuo laughed to himself, leaning forward and leaving a few coins on the table. Right when he was about to get up he felt someone grab his head as if threatening to break his neck.

"Hello again...commander Yuo." Suzo says, standing in frontof him. "After our last little battle...we knew to make sure you had no help this time."

"That's right...it's just you and us this time." Cho laughed, gripping tighter on Yuo's head.

Som and Gui stand on either side of Suzo, arms folded with ominous smirks on their faces.

Yuo let out a chuckle. "I should have known I'd see you fools again."

Suzo frowns. "It's time you payed for humiliating us!"

"Any last words Fire Nation scum?" Cho said with a goofy smile.

"A few." Yuo responds.

"Well get on with it." Som says coldly.

"First...you." Yuo refers to Cho. "You made two mistakes...thirst is getting this close to me...and the second is listening to me tell you what you did wrong." Yuo raises his elbow and slams Cho in the liver.

The large man drops to the ground like a rock and Yuo stands up.

Suzo unfolds his arms, but before he has the chance to attack he falls to the ground unconscious.

"Thanks" Yuo says with a smile to the waiter who is now standing where Suzo was.

"You're...welcome?" the waiter laughs nervously as he looks at the large muscular twinson either side of him. The waiter drops the pan he just used on Suzo and puts his hands up. "Come on...no hard f-feelings r-right?"

The twins smile and turn to the little waiter, pounding their fists.

"Hey!" Yuo calls.

The twins look in his direction only to have chairs smash in their faces. They pause and their faces turn red and both have confused looks. "Ouch..." they both fall down.

"Whew!" Yuo wipes the sweat off his forehead. "I thought I was in real trouble there...thanks." he smiles.

The waiter raises a finger and opens his mouth to say something and faints.

Yuo laughs and leaves a little extra money to pay for the damages. He walks out of the restaurant with a smile on his faceand then he jumps. "Ah! I'm going to be late! I'm going to miss my boat!" he says as he runs around in circles and eventually takes off as fast as he can towards the docks, his arms in the air. "Wait don't leave me behind!"

**This chapter took a little longer, because I was trying to get the personalities just right. I hope I did. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	5. Home Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**I want to thank Celtic Goddess of Fertility and Capricious Kiwi for reviewing. I don't usually start writing until I see reviews lol.**

"What an incredible sea voyage...that must have been the greatest adventure I've had so far." Yuo smiles, his hands behind his back as he finally walks out of the ship onto Fire Nation soil. He heads towards the capital which is only a few hours walk from the landing docks.

"Hello there young man." says an old man sitting at the side of the road. He is sitting down next to what looks like a bag of goods, and is dressed in an orange cloak with a gold boarder with his hood up. For an old man, Yuo noticed his powerful build.

"Hello." Yuo stopped and looked at the old man.

"Might I ask what a handsome young man is doing walking down this road all alone?"

"I'm walking...to the Fire Nation capital...why are _you_ here?" Yuo asks suspiciously.

"Oh... I just go where the wind takes me and sometimes where my stomach takes me." the old man said with a happy tone as he pats his tummy, his face hidden by his hood. "Why are you going to the capital...are you a soldier?"

"In a sense..." Yuo pauses for a moment and gets the idea that he might know this old man. "I'm actually here hunting someone...but don't tell anyone alright?" he whispers.

"Is that right?" the old man asks cautiously. "Who is it that you are hunting."

"An old traitor general...named Iroh...I heard he might be around here." Yuo responded. "You wouldn't have any information on him...do you...old man?"

"Iroh? I heard he escaped the prison of the Fire Lord...what makes you think he'd still be here in the Fire Nation?" the man said in a curious tone.

"If one would want to stay safe...what better place to stay...but under the nose of your enemy?" Yuo said with a smile.

There was a long silence and both men seemed to freeze. Suddenly the old man stood up and started to leave.

"No goodbye? That's not like you general Iroh." Yuo turned his head to look at the man.

The man stopped in place and a wind passed by. "Alright...you've caught me." the old man said turning around and lowering his hood to reveal his long unkept grey beard and hair.

"I knew it." Yuo said with a triumphant smile but was caught unaware as he heard quick footsteps rushing at him.

Yuo jumped back and smiles, he always wanted to test his skills against the man he deemed as his hero. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but instead of taking a stance for a fight he cringes and prepares for impact.

Iroh stops and scratches his head.

Yuo slumps and wipes the sweat from his head. "Whoo! That was close...I thought I was in trouble for a second" he chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

"But...aren't you hunting me?" Iroh asked as he strokes his beard.

Yuo chuckles. "Honestly I just wanted to see how the great Iroh would react."

Iroh stands there looking serious for a moment and his eyes give away a thought of an attack. Suddenly Iroh smiles and wipes his forehead. "Oh good...I was hopeing not to run into a fight...I quite.." he yawns and stretches. "Quite tired from a long days travel."

"Uh...I know...this may seem a little odd but..." Yuo puts his hands up to prove he means no harm. "Would you like to have a cup of tea with me?"

Iroh raises a brow and then gives a wide grin. "I would like that very much...as long as you buy...because I'm a little short on money...being a wanderer and a fugitive of the Fire Nation doesn't pay well." the old man gives a hearty laugh.

Yuo jumps and giggles like a giddy school girl for a good five minutes before coming back to reality only to see Iroh looking at him strangely. Unfortunately this realization came in mid jump which caused him to land on his face instead of his feet.

Iroh helped him up, a bright but friendly smile on his face. "Thank you young man."

"For what...making a fool of myself?"

"Oh no...for giving me a gift I have not head since my brother Ozai was little." Iroh said as he secured Yuo to his feet.

Yuo thought for a minute, trying to guess it before Iroh told it to him. That way, perhaps he could recover a little of his dignity. "The ability to..."

"The ability to make others happy...to make others smile." Iroh said putting his hands behind his back.

"But you've had that ability...I heard about how you always had the respect of your men and kept them in good spirits."

"True...but never have I had the ability to make a strong looking young man jump like that." the old man said with a closed eyed smile and a tilt of his head.

Yuo slumps and stairs at the ground, his eyes narrowed and the two head to the nearest tea house.

_Meanwhile as the sun lowered._

Four men climb down the sides of the ship that Yuo had previously been in.

Suzo was first to land, followed by Som and the Gui.

"We all here?" Suzo asked.

"Wait...where's Cho?" Som asked as he looked around.

"Hey...up here!" called a loud wisper.

The three looked up to see Cho dangling upside down by his leg, the rope he used now somehow tied tight on him.

"You big idiot!" Suzo sighs. "Gui...get him down."

Gui nods and draws a knife.

"No no wait...not like that!" Cho shakes his head and waves his arms madly.

Gui throws the knife, cutting the rope and sending Cho down to the ground.

Fortunately for Cho he lands on head.

"Ouch! That was a potent fall." Cho rubs his head with both of his hands.

"Shrug it off." Suzo says coldly, obviously a little annoyed.

"He's right...we need to keep moving...no time for sulking." said a voice.

"I ought to punch you in the mouth for saying that Som!" Cho stands.

Som raises a brow. "I said nothing you big oaf."

"Sure...and who was it that fifth guy right there?!" Cho points behind Suzo.

"Hmmm? A fifth man?" Suzo turns to see a young warrior with long brown hair, bandages on his left arm and ribs, and two hook swords on his back.

"Jet...what are you doing here?" Suzo asks, clenching a fist to hold back his anger.

"I'm here to help...I don't think anyone here knows Commander Yuo as well as I do." Jet folds his arms and closes his eyes with a superior smirk on his face.

"Did the _Blue Spirit _send you?" Suzo asks coldly.

Jet shakes his head and opens his eyes. "She knows I'm gone...but that's about all."

"Then accepting your help is our decision." Suzo repsonds.

"Come on...I'm sure he'll be a lot of help...right Som?" Gui says with a smile putting a hand on Som's shoulder.

Som shrugs off his brother's hand. "We don't have time for childish revenge seeking." he walks up to Jet and pokes his chest to emphasize his point.

"I'm here for the same reasons you are...but if you want to do this the hard way...then let's settle this like the true warriors that we are...and fight for it." Jet smile confidently. "If I lose...I'm back off toward home and you won't have to bother with me again...I win and I'm in charge of this group."

Suzo's eyes narrow. "Alright...one on one...me against you." he smiles. "If your such a great warrior...you'll have no problem beating me...even with your injuries right?" he pounds his fist into his palm.

Jet shrugs his shoulders which immediately wiped Suzo's smile off his face. "Sure...sounds fair enough to me."

"You can't beat me kid...fighting against duel weapons like yours is my specialty." Suzo says as he positions himself for a fight.

"I know...and that's why..." Jet reaches behind to grab his weapon. "I'm only using one of them."

------------

"Ah...I knew you looked familiar." Iroh chuckles. "You're little Yuo...governor Krao's son." Iroh sighs. "He was a good friend of mine."

Yuo and Iroh are sitting in a tea shop located in a small village between the port and the capital. It's night and the shop is nearly vacant. The house is well put together, clean with very helpful service although the floor creeks rather annoyingly.

Yuo nods. "I remember you stopped by our home on your way back from _Ba Sing Se..._father tried to keep me and mother out while you talked...but I had my ways of listening in. Despite of how little I saw of you...what I read about you changed me with every word. You became a second father to me you could say." he says with a smile.

--------------

_Clang_! The sound of Jet's sword hitting Suzo's powerful rock echoed loudly through the night air.

Jet managed to push the rock aside to make it fly and crash behind him and rushed full speed at Suzo.

Suzo being the heavily muscled man that he was knew he couldn't move to avoid Jet's charge in time. Instead he sent up a great mass of small rocks and clumps of sand to stand between him and Jet.

As Jet slashed through the weak shield he suddenly saw Suzo to the side of him and soon felt the heavy pressure of a punch sinking into his right side.

Suzo laughed. "Face it boy...your no good with two swords let alone using just one."

Jet caught himself and smoothly performed a roll into a stand. He smiled as he wiped some sand from his face. "I hope you're not thinking it's over...because I haven't even begun." he said with a very confident smile and pointing his sword in Suzo's direction.

The large Earth Bender frowned and prepared for a battle again. "You just don't know when to give up!"

--------------

Iroh smiled. "I feel honored to be held in such high regards by one of the greatest fist fighters in the Fire Nation."

Yuo blushes a bit, but then looks down and stares into his half filled cup of tea. "About that." Yuo began. "I have a secret...and you being one of the greatest strategists ever to live...I think you should hear my story.

Iroh eyes widen a bit in excitement. "I've always wanted to know how you've managed to not only hold your own but advance so far in so little time." he takes a sip of tea.

Yuo leans back in his chair. "I began studying fist fighting at an early age...but never did I train so intensely after my first visit to the royal palace.

--------------

"Ahhh!" Suzo yells as he slides back on the ground after receiving a well placed kick from Jet. "You'll pay for that."

"Come and get it." Jet said still looking as if he'd just warmed up.

The wind from the sea was cool and the crashing movement of the waves sounded the beat of battle.

Suzo let out a powerful cry and sent two giant boulders at his opponent.

Jet rushed at Suzo again and was barley able to fit between the two boulders before they crushed him.

Suzo knew Jet would dodge and was prepared to deliver a powerful knee kick; however, as soon as he knee rose Jet jumped and blocked the attack with his free hand.

This allowed him to do a front flip in the air and bring his leg down on Suzo's exposed head.

--------------

"It started with brutal mental training and endless hours of meditation...my father always yelled at me for not using that time to practice Fire Bending...but soon he stopped yelling at me and I was able to continue my training."

"Ah I'm glad he understood that you were able to take on your own ambitions rather than accept the ones others place there for you." Iroh smiled.

"No...he never understood...he died when Fire Lord Ozai ordered him to attack the water benders." Yuo sighs. "After that I practiced physically and mentally...until I did it."

--------------

Suzo managed to snatch Jet by the leg and begins to swing him around until he slams Jet on the ground.

Fortunately the nimble warrior put his arms out in time so that they would take the impact instead of his face. He rolls forward and does a black flip ending up right over Suzo.

Suzo sends a sharpened rock aimed right at Jet.

The fight comes down to this moment, if the rock hits Jet will be defeated, if it misses Suzo will be open.

-------------

"What did you do?" Iroh asks.

"I unlocked a state...a battle state in which I am untouchable...almost a perfect warrior." Yuo hesitates a bit in order to get his thoughts together. "Unfortunatly the down side is that I can only stay in that state of mind for only five minutes...unless I have some tea of course." Yuo gives a closed eyed smile.

"What happens if you drink tea?" Iroh asks as he scratches his head.

"I can stay in the state for eight minutes...after that I become disoriented...tired...and useless in battle." he leans back more. "That's why I hate long battles and try to avoid one on one confrontations."

"Interesting." Iroh says, rubbing his chin. "But...what are you trying to accomplish going to the capital?"

"I'm going there to see if Zuko will be willing to help me with...a project of mine."

"Does this project have something to do with the Avatar?"

Yuo's eyes widen and he falls over in his chair. He sits up only to have his teacup land on his head, causing him to fall again. He stands and rubs the large red bump on his head.

"How...did you know?"

"Well since you are seeking Zuko and no doubt have learned of the Avatar's return...it only makes sense that you would be going after the Avatar and his friends." Iroh says with a friendly chuckle, but his face soon turned from that of a cheerful old man to the face of caution. "I warn you Yuo...the Avatar may appear weak...but his power combined with his friends...they are a force not be taken lightly."

"I'll remember that...thank you master Iroh." Yuo gives a Fire Nation bow and starts to walk off. "Oh...what of Zuko?" he turns back around.

Iroh gives a sorrowful sigh. "My nephew has chosen to serve his father, choosing to forsake love for honor...if you do find his in the palace...I do not think he will help you."

"I'll bring him to his senses." Yuo winks. "Even if I have to beat his senses back into place." he waves goodbye and Iroh waves back.

-------------

Suzo lands unconscious on the ground and Jet stands over him, putting his sword back in place.

"Looks like you're the new leader kid." Gui smiles and claps for Jet.

Som just folds his arms and scoffs.

Cho scratches his head, clearly confused and Suzo just drools as the wind blows sand into the mouth.

"Alright boys...as soon as this big slab of meat wakes up here's what we do."

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the previous ones, but I needed to use it to fill in a few holes and things. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than I did this one.**


	6. A Day at the Circus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**Thank you ****Celtic Goddess of Fertility and Capricious Kiwi **** for reviewing.**

**I appreciate it and I hope you like this one.**

"Ah finally!" Yuo said joyfully as he approached the palace. "I can't wait to see Zuko again...we have a lot of catching up to do."

_Later in the garden surrounding the palace._

"What!? What do you mean he's not here?!" Yuo asked with surprise as he slumped in disappointment.

"Yes sir." replied the guard Yuo had been talking to.

"You look like a frog." someone giggles.

Yuo turns his head and quickly cheers up. "Ty Lee?" he smiles.

Ty Lee runs up and hugs him. "Oh it's so good to see you again!" she hugs harder. "We were all worried about you when the eclipse came."

Yuo stumbles back, straightening his back after the embrace. "All of you?" he said with a hopeful tone.

Ty Lee puts a hand on her hip and started thinking. "Well all, but Mai and Azula...and Zuko is gone so I guess he didn't think about you." she laughs. "I guess it was just me."

Yuo's eyes narrow and then sighs. "At least someone was worried." he breaks into a smile, but then remembers why he was there. "The guard told me Zuko's gone...is that true or is he just in a bad mood...again?"

"No...he's really gone...but I don't know why Azula won't tell me and Mia has been shut in since the eclipse...in fact Azula didn't tell me...I overheard her as she talked to herself again."

"Yes...that sounds like her." Yuo smiles. "Where is Azula now?"

"She is one of the training rooms...she's been going there a lot since Zuko left." Ty Lee puts her hands behind her back and stands on her tip toes. "Come on...I'll take you to her."

Yuo blushes a bit, looks away and adjusts his collar. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I know Azula only trains frequently when she's angry." he laughs nervously.

"It will be fine...she's actually been in a good mood lately."

"Hmm...then are you sure Zuko's gone...and not...you know...dead?" Yuo asked in a suspicious tone.

Ty Lee laughs. "Of course not...Azula wouldn't do that."

The two enter the palace and walk down the hall toward the training room Azula usually uses.

"Here we are...she should be right through here." Ty Lee says with a grin.

"Thanks Ty Lee." Yuo starts to open the door.

"Oh and Yuo?"

"Yes?"

"There is a circus in town...just thought you might want to know." Ty Lee winks and walks off.

Yuo smiles as if he had immediately formed cleverly, brilliant, awful idea. "That could work to my advantage." he chuckles as he opens the door only to have a man fly backwards into his face.

They both smash into the wall behind them. The man gets up and bows, helping Yuo up. "Sorry about that commander...I didn't mean to fly into you like that." he laughs and sneaks away before he gets into more trouble.

Yuo shakes his head and wait for his vision to come back into focus.

"What are you doing here?" Azula's sharp tone pierced Yuo's ears like a hot knife.

Yuo looks around. "How about a real challenge?" he smiles.

Azula gives that cold amused smile she is known for. "Tell me why you're here." she turns and walks back into the flat ring of the training room.

The room is dark lit only by torches that hung from the ceiling. There were sharp weapons on the wall and wooden ones leaning against a rack. It was quiet almost resembling an evil lair.

Yuo walked onto the ring with Azula discreetly brushing away a tooth off the floor that obviously came off of Azula's last opponent.

Azula takes a stance she usually does and Yuo takes his.

Yuo shakes his head. "That wouldn't be fair...what would be better I think is if you tell me what I want to know...then I'll tell you what you want to know."

Azula raises an eyebrow. "What information could you possibly have..." she lunges throwing a large fireball at him. "That I would be interested in?"

"It's about the Avatar." Yuo says as he squats down, dodging the fireball.

"You've managed to spark my interest." she jumps into the air does a spinning kick sending a wave of flame at her adversary.

Yuo manages to catch the flame and throw it away from him. "Good...tell me where Zuko is."

"How should I know?" she lands gracefully and immediately begins to block Yuo's punches.

"Azula...we had a deal." Yuo says as he bends backwards a bit to dodge a flame punch. "I know you've broken many promises but never to me."

Azula does a jump kick. It's obvious neither is trying their best, except Yuo who needs to put in a good some of effort but not his special technique.

"I don't know where my idiot brother went...but I think he chose to go running after the Avatar and his friends" Azula gives a fake pity sigh. "What a shame...it seems he had to much of a heart when it came down to it."

Yuo often wondered why but he was always attracted to Azula's coldness, her cruelty, but most of all her perceptiveness and cunning.

"So Zuko is with the Avatar." Yuo thought to himself, but is suddenly thrown out of the ring by a blast of blue fire. "Owowow!" he gets up and rubs the back of his head. "Victorious as usual." he laughs and gives a closed eyed smile.

"Now it's you're turn." Azula walks towards him. "What can you tell me about the Avatar."

"You still have the warriors who attacked the capital?"

Azula nods. "If you can call them warriors."

"I have been given outstandingly convincing evidence that the Avatar and his remaining friends are...preparing to free the prisoners...and are hiding as circus performers"

Azula smiles. "Then I think I should go and meet them."

"That might be a bad idea."

"Why?"

"The same reason why you have not captured the Avatar yet...you'll charge in all pincessed up with soldiers...you'll fight...say some things and somehow or another...they'll escape."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Azula says in an annoyed tone.

"That's an easy one miss Azula." Yuo says with a closed eyed smile. "We go as commoners...together...and you and me."

Azula's eyes narrow. "You're lying."

Yuo's heart skipped a beat, but not out of fear. He enjoyed Azula's ability to sense a lie, but this time he was determined not to let her win.

"Does it look I am lying." he smiles, giving a confident look.

There is a long pause as Azula looked into Yuo's eyes and he had a good time looking into her cold gaze.

"No..." she finally replies.

"Good...all we need are commoners clothes." Yuo stands. "I'll meet you there around sunset." he runs out before Azula has a chance to say anything.

_A few hours later_,_ at the circus._

"I never knew such fun was possible." Azula smiles and hugs Yuo. "This was a good idea of yours...and I've forgotten all about hunting the Avatar."

Yuo hugs her tight. "I knew it all along...I knew you felt the same way about me that I felt about you."

The two both lean in for a kiss. Suddenly Yuo feels a blunt object, sending him to the ground and at the same time bringing him back to his senses.

Yuo sits up and frowns. "Ouch...what is with them and hitting me in the head!?" he rubs the back of his head remembering that Azula hasn't even arrived yet and he was still standing at the edge of the circus waiting for her.

"Get up...I haven't been with you more than a minute and you're already embarrassing me." Azula says with an annoyed tone, she is wearing a simple dark red dress and a buttoned black vest with a gold boarder, and is wearing her hair down.

"Well there is one good thing about all this." Yuo smiles and gets up.

"And what might that be?"

"I've my face is very attractive." he gives a nervous laugh that diminishes as he hears everyone go quiet and crickets start to chirp. (Hint: He was trying to comment on the fact that he gets hit in the head a lot, sorry for the lame joke lol.)

"Just stay quiet before I decide to give you a scar to match my brother's." Azula seemed to cheer up a bit as she said that which made Yuo a bit nervous.

"It appears we'll have to watch each other's backs...there being only two of us will mean we'll have to be extra observant." Yuo said as he walked next to Azula.

"I know...that's why I asked someone else to come with us." Azula said, folding her arms and stopped walking.

Yuo looked crushed and hunches over as if a large rolly child jumped on his back.. "But I thought we agreed it would be just the two of us."

"We agreed on nothing." she smiles, putting her hands on her hips. "Besides...I don't take orders from the likes of you."

"Who else is coming?" he asks, disappointment heavy in his tone.

"Azula! Yuo!" Ty Lee called out as she ran towards them. "Sorry I'm late." she's dressed in her usual pink outfit.

Yuo sighs with relief. "Well at least it's not competition." he actually cheered up knowing that even though he lost the chance to go alone with Azula to the circus he had one of his best friends and Azula. "If I can't have the best of situations...at least it's the second best." Yuo gave a wide grin that matched Ty Lee's.

Ty Lee and Yuo both looked like they could be siblings. Azula is taken back a little and a confused look forms on her face, but soon the three were off on their so called search again.

_Meanwhile_

The night air is cool at this time, and circus tents were spread all around the main large tent. Performers drew hordes of people to watch their death defying feats and at least a little foolishness. The ground that the circus is set on is brown and sandy, perfect for support performers need.

"This is stupid! I feel so ridiculous!" Suzo yells Jet in frustration. He and the others are now wearing white makeup and silly looking clothing. "Of all the things we could have done...why did we have to work as clowns at the circus!?"

"Calm down." Jet chuckles. "It's only temporary and besides it's a good way to blend in and earn money at the same time...plus this would be the last place Yuo would come so...we're in the clear for now."

"I don't know...I kind of think these baggy clothes are comfortable." Cho said with a goofy smile.

"That doesn't explain why you're not a clown." Som said to Jet with a grunt, he dressed up in silly looking clothes also, but he is wearing a puffy grey wig.

"I'm not dressed as a clown because I'm the manager of the group...someone has to do it...and besides you look ridiculous." Jet smiles and begins to walk out of the tent when Gui rushes in, out of breath.

"Jet...It's commander Yuo."

"What?" Jet said sharply. "Is he on to us?"

Gui shakes his head. "I'm not sure...he's not alone...there are two girls with him."

Jet thinks for a moment and calls everyone over.

"What's the plan boss?" Cho asks.

"We can't assume he knows we're here...I want everyone to mingle in the crowd around him...we'll watch him...then decide wether to make a move or not." Jet replies. "Go!"

"Azula did you see that?" Yuo said with excitement.

Ty Lee clapped, but Azula stood there with her eyes narrowed.

"Oh come on Azula...try to have some fun...it _is_ a circus." Ty Lee smiles as she places her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"We're here to search for the Avatar...not amuse ourselves with common entertainment!" Azula replies angrily.

"Avatar? Oh yes...the Avatar...you see by having fun...even if the Avatar spots us first they will think we're here to have fun...right Ty Lee?" Yuo gives a discrete wink.

Ty Lee pauses and smiles. "He's right Azula...it's a good plan."

Suddenly as Yuo lifts his head he spots a clown who looked to much like an enemy of his. "Suzo...what is he doing here?" he whispers to himself and looks down. "On second thought Azula might be right...maybe we should split up to cover more ground...I go one way and you two go another...we'll meet back at the palace in an hour unless we find something of course...bye!" Yuo runs off leaving the two girls feeling very confused.

Suzo walks among the crowd to see the two girls Gui described but not commander Yuo.

"Where are the rest of you?" Yuo asks Suzo. The two stand right next to each other now, Yuo with his arms folded.

"How did you know?" Suzo grunts.

"Easy...not even that make up you're wearing can hide that ugly face of yours." Yuo chuckles.

Suzo lifts up a fist to strike but receives a powerful and well aimed knee kick to his ribs. Yuo is gone before the large man hits the ground.

Som and Gui are still searching the grounds for Yuo and his friends when Som feels a type on his shoulder and quickly turns around. Gui continues walking until he feels two fingers being stuffed in his mouth and a well placed punch, knocking him out.

"Gui?" Som calls and turns to receive a wooden stool to his face with enough force to shatter it. The large man was instantly knocked cold.

Yuo walks over him. "Tsk...better you than me." he says before running off again.

"Do you see him?" Jet asks and waits for a response from Cho who was standing next to him. Jet looks around to see Cho sitting down in a near by bench. "What are you doing?" he walks over to check on his partner.

At that moment Yuo rushes out from behind the clearly unconscious Cho, flips over behind Jet and throws his swords down.

"Clever...so you were on to us after all." Jet said with a confident smile.

Yuo shakes his head. "I was half expecting these four idiots to follow me...but the last person in the world I was expecting was you Jet." he backs and spreads his arms to show Jet he means no harm.

Azula is walking looking angry as they haven't found a single sign of the Avatar or any companion of his.

"You know...he still has those red silk gloves." Ty Lee said with her hands behind her back and a smile.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Azula replies in an uncaring tone.

"If a boy keeps a gift you give him...that usually means he lik..."

"That gift wasn't meant to make him feel better! It was to teach him a lesson...a lesson that backfired in my face!" Azula said, cutting Ty Lee off.

"It seems we both can't afford to have an all out battle right now." Yuo plainly stated.

"I was thinking the same thing...in fact we took jobs here at the circus to make sure you wouldn't find us." Jet replies, arms folded and head cocked to the side.

"I can't afford to have a panic nor can I let the others know of the rebellion's presence here...and being discovered won't go well for you either...so do we have a truce mister Jet?" Yuo explained as holds out a gloved hand.

"Where are you going Azula?" Ty Lee asks innocently. "We still need to search the circus."

"Ty Lee!" Azula snapped.

Ty Lee jumps. "Y-yes?"

"Do you follow Yuo or do you follow me?"

"I follow you Azula but..."

"Then don't worry about what that weakling Yuo said and worry about what I am doing." Azula says sternly.

As they leave and head back to the palace, Ty Lee looks back over her shoulder. "Sorry Yuo." she whispers before exiting the circus grounds with the princess.

"It's a deal...commander Yuo." Jet says as he shakes Yuo's hand.

"Oh...here." Yuo takes out a bag of money and hands it to Jet.

"What's this for?" Jet asks suspiciously.

"It's for you to use...and to help you remember that our battle is between us...only us...no one else."

"I never took you for the merciful type." Jet says with a smirk.

"We live in an age of hate...where evil deeds are common and good deeds are sins...this being so I dare to say Jet that I am in fact a strict sinner."

_Later at the palace when they all meet up again._

"You told me the Avatar was there...so where is he?" the princess spoke sharply at the commander.

"Hmmm? Oh right...the Avatar...I just said that so you would go with me to the circus." he gives a closed eyed smile, laughing nervously as he does.

The whole room explodes into flame. When it cleared Yuo crawls out from under a table and Ty Lee peaks out from behind a chair that turns to ash as soon as she takes her grip off of it.

"Somehow...I didn't imagine you this angry." Yuo says dusting himself off.

Azula sighs. "Just get out of my sight."

"Yes princess." Yuo salutes and walks out of the room with a smile on his face.

"Bye Yuo." Ty Lee mutters out as he exits.

_A few minutes later outside the palace._

Yuo steps outside to have a messenger hawk bring him a note from his good friend captain Jeux.

_Dear Commander Yuo sir,_

_How are you? We've been doing as asked and taking the course to find the forbidden book, but we've run into a bit of a problem. All of our ships have been wiped out by the Avatar, isn't that neat? THE Avatar attacked us! He seems to be going west. But you were right as usual, a few Earth Kingdom ships came right after our fleet was destroyed and we are now prisoners on Kyoshi island. Please save us when you get the chance. If you don't mind, we would like to get out of here so could you cut your date with Azula a bit short?_

_ Love Captain Jeux, prisoner._

_P.S. I finally a prisoner! Now I have some stories to tell my children, if I had any. You know what I mean._

Yuo folds the letter neatly and stuffs it in his fresh commander's uniform he got from the palace. "So the Avatar is heading west...that must mean Zuko is too." he sighs. "Sorry Jeux...I'll come back for you and the men soon...but first I'll need to travel west.

Suddenly the palace gates pop open. Azula is standing there with her usual superior smile on her face.

"P-princess...wh-what are you doing here?" Yuo gives a closed eyed smile and puts his hands up.

"I wanted to show you out...with the respect you deserve." she takes a stance.

Yuo jumps up just in time to dodge a lightning attack and he starts running at top speed, leaving a cloud of dust behind as he ran.

"You won't get away that easy!" Azula smiles and sends a well aimed bolt that hits Yuo right in the butt as he ran down the road.

"Yeow!!"

**This one took me a while to write because I wanted to make sure everyone was acting as they should. I hope you enjoyed reading this one. :)**


	7. Dear Jeux part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers,****Celtic Goddess of Fertility and Capricious Kiwi **** for reviewing.**

"Ty Lee...do you follow Yuo or do you follow me?"

"I follow you Azula..."

_On Kyoshi Island_

Captain Jeux is leaning back against the wall of a newly made, rock prison his captors Earth bended for him. It is dark, moist, and for some reason smelt rancid, but at least there is a window where light could seep through.

It is quiet except for the occasional rustling outside. Being the leader of the captured fleet is no easy thing. He is by himself, isolated from the rest of the men; however, the guards are kind enough to bring him decent food and not vile gruel he had imagined along with the ability to receive and send out letters.

Suddenly the rock wall slid open and a female soldier in an Earth Kingdom uniform steps inside.

"Seems your friend sent a reply." Captain Tali says to the Fire Nation soldier. Tali knelt down beside Jeux and hands him the letter. "We already read it...it's very amusing."

Jeux opens his eyes and smiled. "You know...when Yuo talked about you...I never thought you would be a Ba Sing Se rebel." he laughs as he takes the letter. "Looks like you pulled the wool over both our eyes."

"Seems so." Tali stands back up. "Would you like the same thing as you had yesterday?"

"Hmmm...my men are getting the same treatment right?" Jeux strokes his chin and raises a brow.

Tali nods and gives a friendly smile. "Of course captain Jeux...we're Earth Kingdom soldiers...not fire headed barbarians."

"Oh good...then yes please." Jeux gave a wide grin as Tali turns to leave.

_Right outside Jeux's prison_

"Did you find out anything captain Tali?" asks a soldier as the prison is resealed.

Tali nods. "The blue sprit is...err will be pleased...it seems Yuo has located the Avatar as predicted."

"So everything is falling into place." the soldier says with glee and excitement.

"After finding the Avatar...he is sure to come back here to rescue his men...delivering our map to the Forbidden book back to us." Tali states as she heads back to the village.

"Oh captain!" the soldier calls after Tali.

She turns. "Yes?"

"What are we going to do in the mean time?"

"Relax...we'll just continue to play the waiting game until the time comes to act."

_Back inside Jeux's prison_

"Let's see what commander Yuo has to say." Jeux stands by the light the window allows him.

_Captain Jeux_

_I found the Avatar. After many days of searching I finally found the Avatar, but I have yet to confront him. I know you probably want to get out of prison and wondering why I'm writing so formally, unfortunately I can't help you until I speak to the great Air bender. It was quite the adventure finding him._

_After receiving your letter I traveled west in hopes of finding clues that would lead me to him. I have decided it would be better to disguise myself as an Earth Kingdom commoner. I won't tell you how I got the disguise, but it wasn't easy. I'm sorry for writing I a lot, but this letter took long enough to write as it is._

_Three days ago._

_After a day or two of traveling, that was when I met up with my first surprise._

Yuo finally managed to find his way through another forest and now faces a wonderfully lush green field and in the distance is a small city. He is wearing common plain brown Earth Kingdom clothing, and has kept the his Fire nation pendant that not only shows his true allegiance, but his rank.

"What a welcome sight to see after walking through such a dark forest." Yuo says to himself as he smiles, looking at the field and then to the clear blue sky.

Suddenly he heard a feint crunching of grass behind him and he quickly turns around.

A girl walks out of the darkness of the forest. Her brown hair is down and she is dressed similar to Yuo, and she is carrying a red wooden box.

"Who are you?" Yuo asks, getting ready for a fight.

"Don't you recognize me?" the girl gives a wide grin.

"Ty Lee?" Yuo asks in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Mai is still shut up in her room still...Azula is still training more than usual and that leaves me all alone...so I thought I could keep you company." Ty Lee says with her hands behind her back and her head slightly tilted to the left.

"Great!" Yuo smiles. "Did Azula like the note a left her?" he folds his hands and his eyes shine with hope.

"Hmmm." Ty Lee puts one hand on her hip and puts a finger to her cheek and begins to think. "Well she wasn't angry...she wasn't sad...infact she didn't say anything at all...Azula can be hard to read sometimes...even for me."

Yuo slumps. "What about you...what did you think about it Ty Lee?"

"I thought it was very romantic...a perfect poem for such a perfect and beautiful girl!" she grins again.

"Woo." Yuo wipes off some sweat off his forehead. "There's hope." he smiles.

A strong wind blows, gently moving the grass making the scene seem like a hidden patch of peace in the war torn world.

"What's in the box Ty Lee?" Yuo asked, scratching his head.

"Oh!" Ty Lee quickly opens the box and shows the inside to Yuo. "Surprise!" she said with a wide grin.

Yuo's eyes widen and he jumps for joy. "Oh thank you!" he reaches in and takes out two dark grey metal fighting gloves. They were just like the pair he had before leaving Ba Sing Se, but these were clearly far superior.

They had no color, only dark grey metal. Very sturdy yet flexible enough to allow movement similar to a cloth glove, and to top it all off an ornate picture of a lotus on back of each one.

"How did you know?" Yuo said hopping from foot to foot like a child who just got a new toy.

"I didn't." Ty Lee replies. "I thought they would make a good welcome home present...so I had them made a long time ago."

"Then..why didn't you give them to me when I was there?" he scratches the back of his head.

"I forgot." Ty Lee laughs.

"Oh.." he tries them on. "Mmmm very nice...I lost my old pair." Yuo's thoughts shifted to Tali. "What was she doing now?" he wondered.

"Come on Yuo!" Ty Lee calls out.

He looks up to realize she was a good twenty feet ahead of him.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Yuo raced to catch up leaving a trail of dust behind him and flailing his arms.

_That night was peaceful just like I'd imagine it would be. I thought of the letter I left for Azula. _

_You are burning fire_

_ Your beauty is forever_

_My love Azula _

_Two days ago_

_The night may have been peaceful, but the morning was a different story all together._

Yuo opens his eyes to find his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied together. Ty Lee was in the same position he was, but she hasn't woken up yet.

"Whoever did this...must be quite skilled." Yuo thought to himself, he was lying on his side. To anyone looking at him now he appeared asleep, his eyes only slightly open. The sun hasn't risen yet and he could feel the warmth of a campfire nearby, but dared not look.

It wasn't until he grew tired of waiting for something to happen that he took action. Yuo took in a slow deep breath and slowly positioned his head to see who had done this to them.

To his surprise, instead of the band of thieves or enemy soldiers he was expecting to find, he saw only two people. One was a girl no bigger than Ty Lee, and her loose dark green clothing did not look like any uniform Yuo had seen. She also sports a ponytail and two small yet sharp daggers.

The other person is a young looking boy, about Yuo's age except with more muscle, shorter hair, a bit taller, wields a large two handed sword, wears what looks like a white theater mask, loose red pants, black boots, and red vest he keeps buttoned.

The girl is from the Earth kingdom; however, the boy's origin cannot be determined with the mask on.

Yuo decides to take action and sits up. "Who are you? What do you want with us? We're traders from the Earth Kingdom."

The girl stands up and reaches for her daggers, but the boy puts a hand up to stop her.

"Is that so?" the boy said, tilting his head as he looked at Yuo. "I think the pendant says different...commander." he tosses the pendant to the young commander.

Yuo sighs and hopes that he will be able to get them out of this mess without Ty Lee waking up.

"Why did you stay with us...why not just rob us...report us and be on your way?" Yuo asked as he raised a brow.

"Because commander...it would be much more beneficial if we kept you." the boy responded.

"Why?"

"You are fire nation...and I can see by the look in your eyes...that you are a fire bender." the boy gets up and grabs his blade, preparing for a fight.

"And what is it you need from a fire bender?" Yuo says with a smile as his ropes burn apart, setting him free. He also stands, putting on the metal gloves he had on him.

"Jugiriu! Let me fight him." the girl said, drawing her daggers.

"It seems you'll have your hands full without him." Jugiriu said with a slight chuckle.

"Huh?" she turns around to see Ty Lee standing ready to fight.

"Ty Lee?" Yuo scratched his head. "I thought you were still asleep.

Ty Lee smiles. "Of course not...how could I sleep with these two making so much noise...I never knew you were such a heavy sleeper Yuo." she laughs.

Yuo chuckles and gives a closed eyed smile as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Good luck Hazaki...you'll need it." Jugiriu says with his calm and comforting voice.

"Right..." Yuo gets into position, and faces Jugiriu. Ty Lee quickly ties her hair back into a quick ponytail and faces Hazaki.

Yuo lets out a long breath. "Five minutes."

"It'll take longer than that fire nation dog!" Jugiriu jumps in the air and comes down with a powerful strike. Yuo steps slightly to the left thinking the blade would just pass him. It didn't.

_Woo!_ The sharp sounds of Hazaki's blades wiz past Ty Lee, keeping the girl at a good distance from the acrobat.

Ty Lee finds herself in a bind, Hazaki was clearly an expert with her weapons and knew every weakness her style had. Ty Lee knew it would take all her cunning just to get close enough to attack.

"If only Mai were here...she would know what to do." Ty Lee thought to herself.

She steadied herself and ran at Hazaki. Hazaki smiled and stood completly still, ready to counter or block anything.

Ty Lee's heart was pounding, she could even feel the blood pumping in her ears, felt every vibration of every step she ran until she slid, going through Hazaki's legs. It was her plan to get behind the dagger wielding girl and take her down by stopping her flow of chi.

As Ty Lee relaxes, thinking she'd made it, Hazaki points her daggers up and bends backwards, and suddenly the acrobat had to deadly points speeding right at her.

Yuo finds himself on his back five feet from where he stood. The blow had in fact missed him, but was brought down with enough power to create a shockwave.

Jugiriu pointed his large sword at his opponent and charged with a powerful yell. He executed a powerful horizontal strike which Yuo ducked down to avoid.

Seeing his opponent stoop to avoid his sword, Jugiriu sent a powerful knee kick aimed right for Yuo's lowered face.

The young commander had realized that these two were masters at the offensive techniques of their styles, which meant that they were weaker when it came to defending. Defending was something Yuo was a master of and so in order to win in the time he was allowed, he needed to make his defense an offense as well.

Ty Lee looked worried, she had turned on her side at the last moment which allowed her to dodge the two daggers but only by a small margin.

Hazaki swings her legs over and lands on her feet behind Ty Lee. The acrobat quickly jumps to her feet and backs up a bit to make a gap between the two of them.

"What would Azula and Mai do?" Ty Lee thought to herself.

At that moment Hazaki charges with incredible speed, daggers prepared to strike.

Ty Lee prepares to defend once again when she sees it. By the way she holds her daggers Hazaki is completely vulnerable around her feet. Ty Lee knew that if she could somehow get her hands close enough to Hazaki's legs while she was running, she could win.

Yuo reaches out with his hands and uses the energy from Jugiriu's rising knee to lift himself in the air.

_Crunch_! Jugiriu's mask shatters after Yuo delivers a powerful kick to the swordsman's face, sending him straight to the ground.

"You're...from the Fire Nation?!" Yuo blurts out in complete surprise.

Jugiriu gets up. "Now...you know." he smiles, raising his sword again. He yells again and does a flying lunge to cover the twelve foot distance between them.

Instead of moving this time, Yuo stands in one place and waits for the blade to come to him.

_Zing_, went a dagger slash that managed to cut a bit of Ty Lee's loose hair. She starts breathing a bit heavily, the constant strain on her body and mind is finally beginning to take it's toll. Ty Lee knew she was running out of time, she had to win and soon.

Suddenly Ty Lee gets an idea. She picks up a near by rock and stand in wait for Hazaki's next charge.

"Give up! It's no use trying to defeat me!" Hazaki calls out before taking off again.

Ty Lee waits until Hazaki gets within three feet of her and throws the rock.

The dagger wielder easily deflects the rock, but falls on her face soon afterwards. Ty Lee had switched from standing on her feet to standing on her hands. Keeping herself up with one hand, she used the other to take out Hazaki's legs.

"I'm not done with you! Get back here!" Hazaki yells, but Ty Lee just sits down with her legs crossed, giving a bit grin as she places a hand on Hazaki's head, holding her back.

_Ting_! A blade let out a sharp sound as it struck Yuo's metal glove. Yuo had used his glove and gently guided the sword up instead of blocking, and instead of taking the sword back just to swing again the powerful swing forced Jugiriu to stumble forward where Yuo was waiting for him with a smile.

The moment Jugiriu comes within range, Yuo unleashes a barrage of powerful punches so quickly that the damage doesn't seem to take effect until a minute later.

Jugiriu drops his sword and fall unconscious at Yuo's feet.

"Good." Yuo says with a closed eyed smile. He then jumps and takes off.

"Come on...hurry before he wakes up!" Yuo said in a panic, grabbing Ty Lee's arm with such speed he drags her behind him and the two head quickly towards the town.

_We had finally made it to the town by that afternoon and rested on a bench since, I forgot to take back the money that was stolen from us._

_One day ago_

_The moment we entered the town I felt safe again, but as my luck would have it we weren't._

**I didn't intend on having this chapter being two parts, but it just turned out that way. Good news is that I should have the second part out in less time than usual. In the meantime I hope you enjoy the first part!**


	8. Dear Jeux part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers,****Celtic Goddess of Fertility and Capricious Kiwi, this one's kind of strange but I still hope it's enjoyable.**

Yuo yawns, rubbing a crick in his neck from sleeping on hard ground. The town was large, which meant it had plenty of places to shop and stay, but only if you had the money. The fact that the houses and stores were built very close together didn't help the two have a comfortable sleep either.

Ty Lee was her usual chipper self, hopping from one food stand to a "rare goods" store that sold things Yuo could have sworn he had seen in the Fire Nation and Ba Sing Se.

"Where should we look first?" came Ty Lee's voice from right behind Yuo making him jump at least five feet in the air and land on his head.

He sits up, rubbing his head. "Look for what?" he said with another yawn.

"The Avatar." Ty Lee replies.

"How did you know I was looking for the Avatar?" Yuo asks, standing back up with a suspicious look on his face.

"Well..." Ty Lee began when suddenly a person was thrown out of the inn behind Yuo.

"And stay out!" the fat, bald, innkeeper says before heading back inside.

"You!" Yuo says in shock, jumping behind Ty Lee and looking over her shoulder at none other than Jugiriu.

The boy gets up and dusts himself off before looking at Yuo and Ty Lee. "Hello." he says with a smile and rubs the back of his head. He gets up and faces the two.

"Why did that innkeeper throw you out?" Ty Lee asks innocently with her thinking face on.

"That's uh...kind of why I'm so glad to see you." he laughs nervously. "Mind if we talk in a more private spot?" Jugiriu looks around at the dozens of people who quickly turn their head away as he peers at them.

"Alright...but we choose the place." Yuo says as he steps out from behind Ty Lee.

"Fair enough." Jugiriu shrugs his shoulders and all three walk to a tea shop Yuo chooses.

The three sit down at a table, Yuo and Ty Lee sit next to each other across from Jugiriu.

Yuo ordered a cup of tea and started sipping right away, but Ty Lee and Jugiriu didn't have anything.

"Before we get to what just happened...I want to know why you were so interested in the fact I am a fire bender?" Yuo asks as he takes another sip of tea.

"Right...I suppose you deserve an explanation." Jugiriu sits forward and takes a deep breath before starting. "First...as you know I was born I in the Fire Nation...on a simple farm in a southern province."

Ty Lee and Yuo lean forward, listening intently to Jugiriu's every word.

"My father was drafted into the army when I was young...fortunately he was put under the command of general Iroh." Jugiriu sighs. "He managed to survive the battle at Ba Sing See, but as Iroh's remaining army returned home a small band of assassins blocked their path."

"Assassins?" Ty Lee said with utter surprise.

Jugiriu nods. "They were after general Iroh."

"They were from the Earth Kingdom then?" Yuo aksed with certainty.

Jugiriu shakes his head. "They used fire bending...it was an inside job." he picks up his head to look Ty Lee and Yuo in the eyes. "It was a friend of my father who told me this and told me he died by using his own body as a shield to block an powerful attack by one of the assailants."

Yuo looks as if he was in deep thought. "Who could have been behind that attack on the great general Iroh...who would be heartless enough?"

"Iroh swore his men to silence...it was a conspiracy." Jugiriu continues. "After that I left the fire nation and gained a powerful following for the Avatar...even if I will never meet him...I wanted to help."

Yuo finishes off his tea and started to slip on his metal gloves.

"I met Hazaki during my travels in the Earth Kingdom, she was a thief with the same goals as me...from then on we became the best of friends." Jugiriu says with a smile. "She knew how to gain news on the Avatar and the most recent was the fact he needs a fire bending teacher."

"No he.." Ty Lee started with a smile, but was cut off when Yuo placed a hand over her mouth.

Yuo gives a nervous closed eyed smile. "He doesn't need one...he's desperate for one." he laughs nervously. "Right Ty Lee...that's what you meant right?" Yuo takes his hand off her mouth.

"Huh...but Yuo.." she started.

"Wait...why do you have your fighting gloves on?" Jugiriu asked sternly.

"What?" Yuo looks at his hands. "Oh..right...I noticed a group of men wearing light blue walk in...they look like they might start up trouble."

Jugiriu stands up with a very hostile look on his face reaching for his sword. As the swords man started toward the men Yuo steps on his foot.

"Ouch!" Jugiriu sits back down and holds his foot. "What was that for?!"

"Two things...one being you haven't told us why you were thrown out of that inn...which now I guess has to do something with these men dressed in blue...and second..." Yuo says with his arms folded and eyes closed.

"Yes?" Jugiriu asks, still rubbing his throbbing foot.

"We haven't introduced ourselves." Yuo says with a friendly smile.

"What?! We don't have time for that...they're getting away." Jugiriu gets up again only to have his other foot stepped on. "Ouch! Would you stop doing that?!" Jugiriu plops back down to his seat.

"There is always time to be polite...besides if we know each other's names...it will make it much easier to fight together." Yuo responds.

"He's right...friends fight better than strangers." Ty Lee added in with a big grin.

"I'm Yuo and this is my good friend Ty Lee." Yuo explains.

"Good...not that we all know each other we can get them." Jugiriu says, grabbing for his sword.

"On the count of three." Yuo said. "One..." the men had sat down and waited for their food. "Two..." Yuo, Ty Lee, and Jugiriu stand up. "Three!" the three warriors rush to the men dressed in light blue.

The men only had time to stand up before they were all knocked out. There were about four of them, two muscled men, one small thin one, and one fat one.

"Ah...what luck." Jugiriu smiled.

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked, her hands behind her back as she looked over the four men they just knocked out.

"The little one...he's the bosses right hand man." Jugiriu smiles.

"Boss? I think you should explain what exactly happened." Yuo said a bit sternly which was unlike him, Ty Lee would know that it was because Yuo hates being confused and he gets frustrated when he can't figure things out which Ty Lee found funny.

"I suppose it would help a bit wouldn't it?" Jugiriu picks up the thin man and puts him over his shoulder. "Come one...I'll tell you on the way to my hideout." He leads them out, Yuo and Ty Lee eagerly following.

"When Hazaki and I managed to get back into town we were attacked by our old enemies...the Domi gang...anyway...neither of us were in condition to fight." Jugiriu smirks. "Even so battered and tired...they still couldn't take me...that's when it happened."

"What happened?" Ty Lee asks, she's obviously very interested.

"Their swordsman...some warrior from the Earth Kingdom...he held me off easily as the others took Hazaki...now it's either them or me...when I go in there I'm leaving with Hazaki or I'm not leaving at all." Jugiriu explains.

"We'll be there to help." Yuo said with a closed eyed smile, his temper seems to have cooled a good amount.

"With our help...she'll be free in no time." Ty Lee says as she gives a big grin.

"I'm glad to hear it...I'll need all the help I can get." Jugiriu said as he adjusted the man on his shoulder.

They reach the hide out and Jugiriu slips in, asking Yuo and Ty Lee to stay outside.

The swordsman comes back out with a medium sized square basket on his back and the small thin man all tied up.

"Ready...let's go." he smiles.

"What's..." Yuo began.

"Not important right now...we better get moving." Jugiriu said taking off.

"Hey! Wait!" Yuo starts running, but is quickly passed by Ty Lee. "Oh I hate running!" he frowns.

"You were running pretty fast yesterday." Ty Lee yelled back with a giggle.

"We'll barter this man for Hazaki...then if they make the trade we attack when she's safe...if they don't make the trade we attack immediately." Jugiriu goes over the plan to himself.

They all stop in front of the inn Jugiriu had been thrown out of earlier, except Yuo he ran past before realizing his mistake and ran back, falling on his face behind Jugiriu and Ty Lee.

Jugiriu folds his arms. "I can't believe I lost to you." he says with a sigh.

Yuo sits up, rubbing the back of his head, and laughing nervously. "I guess...it's all the excitement."

At that moment the door to the inn flies open and Yuo stands up quickly.

"I thought you knew better than to come back with less than an army...if you came back at all." said an old hunched over man, dressed in light blue, round glasses on, and many men behind him. He looks harmless and is even giving a friendly smile.

"I've come to trade your right hand man...for Hazaki!" Jugiriu drops the tied up man onto the ground.

The old man laughs. "Do you think...I would give up Hazaki for a weakling like him?!" he snaps his fingers and dozens of men walk out of the inn and into the road where the three fire nation warriors are standing. "Try to take them alive if you can." the old man says before walking back inside.

"This will take to long if we fight together...Jugiriu...you go ahead...Ty Lee and I can take these guys." Yuo said with a closed eyed smile.

Ty Lee nods and smiles also to confirm Yuo's words.

"Thanks." Jugiriu says, returning a friendly smile. He charges and pushes his way through the men, forcing himself into the inn.

The swordsman yells and fights off the men that rush at him. One by one he takes knocks them out using, powerful techniques such as the flying thrust he used on Yuo.

It only took a few minutes for Jugiriu to knock all the men out, of course all the knocked out drooling stooges made it hard to move around.

The inn was large, the fight had taken place in the waiting area, along with the knocked out henchman, chairs and a few tables are overturned. There is a staircase near the door and since the second floor looks to be the floor with all the rooms Jugiriu cautiously made his way up.

The stairs creaks as he climbs, and before taking the last step he makes sure the square basket on his back is intact.

_Crunch!_ The swordsman kicks open one door expecting to find more stooges, but none could be found. "Where are they?" he asks himself. The inn was quiet now, not even the noise of the fighting outside could be heard. Jugiriu could hear himself breathing, every step he took sounded to him like an avalanche, and every pulse of his pounding heart came to him like an exploding firework.

"There you are." came a voice from behind Jugiriu.

--

_Meanwhile_ _outside the inn._

"I think that's all of them." Yuo said with a smile, wiping off some sweat.

"That's all of them." Jet stood up, he was pretending to be knocked out until the others were finished off.

"What are you doing here...I thought we had a deal." Yuo's eyes narrow.

"Calm down." Jet laughs a bit. "I've given up trying to fight you...there are more evil people out there that need justice." he raises a fist and smiles.

"Then why were you with the bad guys?" Ty Lee asks as she scratches her head.

"I guess this means you're on our side huh?" Yuo asks.

Jet is taken back and he chuckles nervously. "I guess so."

Yuo jumps in the air. "Alright!"

"Is he always like this?" Jet whispers to Ty Lee.

"He sure is." Ty Lee nods and grins.

Jugiriu calmly walks out of the inn with Hazaki in hand and he sets her down beside the three.

"Yuo...Ty Lee...take care of her...I have something to take care of." with that Jugiriu runs off, leaving the inn burning to the ground.

"So...who is he?" Jet asks.

"New guy." Yuo responds, folding his arms. "Come on let's get Hazaki to safety."

"I got her." Jet says, picking up Hazaki and leads Yuo and Ty Lee away from inn.

--

_Jugiriu chases the swordsman to a town storehouse._

"You've kept your promise and now..." Jugiriu draws his sword as he walks into the large dim storehouse. "It's time to keep mine."

"Call me...The Blue Spirit." said Jugiriu's opponent.

"So you're the Blue Spirit...I've heard of your skill with broadswords." Jugiriu reaches into the basket and pulls out a green mask. "This mask...will guarantee your defeat."

The one who calls himself the Blue Spirit draws his broadswords slowly. "We are both men of our word then...I trust this to be...a fair battle."

Jugiriu gives a defiant yell after placing the mask on his face and rushes the spirit.

--

"Look...I think she's waking up." Ty Lee says as she looks over Hazaki.

"Just in time too." Jet said as Jugiriu walks through the door and into the house

Hazaki shot up and ran over to hug Jugiriu.

"Hazaki...good your safe." Jugiriu smiles.

"It looks like you got a mask to add to your collection." Hazaki says with a smile as she looks at the mask once worn by Jugiriu's former opponent. "I sure do...and not a scratch on me."

"I like happy endings." Ty Lee adds in as she looks at the two.

Hazaki turns and seems to notice Yuo and Ty Lee for the first time. "What are you two doing here?!"

"That's a long story." Jugiriu laughs and scratches the back of his head. "But they are our friends now...right?"

"Right!" Ty Lee and Yuo said at the same time, both with the same grin on their face.

"And one more thing..." Jugiriu said with a sigh. "Hazaki...you are the rightful leader of this town...you descend from the family that founded this town...exiled to escape the grip of that old man and his gang...and that is why you must...stay here while I...travel with Yuo."

Hazaki clenches her fist and calms herself. "I...understand."

Jugiriu looks surprised. "You do?"

Hazaki nods. "I knew that I would...take my place as leader here one day...but I didn't think it would be without you." she sighs. "You have been a good friend to me...and what kind of friend would I be if I...held you back from your next calling?" she smiles.

"Thank you Hazaki...I really believe Yuo needs me to help...and I will finally be able to meet the Avatar." Jugiriu said with a smile, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

"What a team the four of us will make." Yuo says excitedly.

"Four?" Jet asks with a raised brow.

"Your not coming with us?" Ty Lee asks.

He shakes his head. "Sorry...but I listen to my gut now and right now...it's telling me that I'll be needed here." he stretches and draws his blades. "Besides...that means I'll be able to help Hazaki run this place...and I think staying here will be better on the appetite...I know how traveling can be." Jet laughs.

"Alright..." Yuo sighs. "It's just the three of us then."

_And so we left the town. That's when it hit me that the Avatar would flee to the Western Air Temple. So that is where we are heading now...and that's it. I promise as soon as I find the Avatar I'll come free all of you. That is, if he doesn't kill me first, you know how powerful war heros can be._

_ Your Friend,_

_ Yuo._

Jeux sits against the wall, his eyes narrowed. "What story! You didn't tell me anything! This letter was a bunch of cliff hangers!" he says as he drops the letter.

Which read.

_Captain Jeux_

_I found the Avatar. After many days of searching I finally found the Avatar, but I have yet to confront him. I know you probably want to get out of prison and wondering why I'm writing so formally, unfortunately I can't help you until I speak to the great Air bender. It was quite the adventure finding him._

_After receiving your letter I traveled west in hopes of finding clues that would lead me to him. I have decided it would be better to disguise myself as an Earth Kingdom commoner. I won't tell you how I got the disguise, but it wasn't easy. I'm sorry for writing I a lot, but this letter took long enough to write as it is._

_After a day or two of traveling, that was when I met up with my first surprise._

_That night was peaceful just like I'd imagine it would be. I thought of the letter I left for Azula. _

_You are burning fire_

_ Your beauty is forever_

_My love Azula _

_Two days ago_

_The night may have been peaceful, but the morning was a different story all together._

_We had finally made it to the town by that afternoon and rested on a bench since, I forgot to take back the money that was stolen from us._

_The moment we entered the town I felt safe again, but as my luck would have it we weren't._

_And so we left the town. That's when it hit me that the Avatar would flee to the Western Air Temple. So that is where we are heading now...and that's it. I promise as soon as I find the Avatar I'll come free all of you. That is, if he doesn't kill me first, you know how powerful war heros can be._

_ Your Friend,_

_ Yuo._

_ --_

_In the rebel command center on Kyoshi Island_

"Sir!" said a soldier as he enters the war room where Captain Tali is conducting a plan with top advisors.

"What is it soldier?" Tali looks over at the man.

"The Spirit agent we sent to track down Yuo has been defeated by un unknown swordsman."

Tali smiles "Is Yuo still on course towards the Avatar?"

The soldier nods.

"Then don't worry...everything is exactly as it should be."

**I know some of this may seem a bit random, but it's not. The missing action and the new stuff will be explained soon. I promise in the next chapter, our hero will finally meet the Avatar! In the mean time I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to Dear Jeux.**


	9. First Impression

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers,****Celtic Goddess of Fertility and Capricious Kiwi ****for reviewing. Sorry this one will probably be a little longer than the other chapters.**

The sun shines bright in the sky. It's very hot today, almost unusually hot around the Western Air Temple. Nature is calm and quiet. Not even the below of air or the soft touch of wind to meet the ear.

Yuo stands, out of breath and fire nation clothes torn, surrounded by the Avatar, two members of the southern water tribe and a little Earth Bender who seemed out of place as far as Yuo was concerned.

He could barley stand, his four opponents were used to fighting, Zuko was no where in sight, and worst of all Jugiriu's precious sword was scuffed up and laying on the dirty ground.

Things seemed bad or at least not good.

--

_Earlier that morning. _

_Clang!_ The Blue Spirit and Jugiriu clash, the spirit's two broadswords struggle against Jugiriu's large two handed blade.

The battle is at a stand still after a single clash, but then the Blue Spirit falls to one knee.

"What...what's happening?!" says the Blue Spirit, his frustration amplifying his voice.

"So...you can talk." Jugiriu laughs. "It's my mask...you can't see smell or taste it...I told you with the help of this mask you stand no chance." Jugiriu replies with confidence in his voice.

"What are you talking about!?" the frustrated blue swordsman asks as he falls to one knee.

"Ever since I revealed the mask to you it has been letting out a gas which is filling this entire building...it's not lethal it only relaxes your muscles...guaranteeing me the fight."

"Clever...taking advantage of the indoor environment...you must be...and indoor fighter...that explains your aggressive style." the Blue swordsman drops his swords. "And that mask...protects you from feeling the effects yourself."

Jugiriu nods and kneels down to look his opponent in the face. "You're not the real Blue Spirit...are you?"

The swordsman chuckles. "Of course not."

"Then why are you here? Why help me?"

"Yuo...we needed to make sure Yuo succeeds in finding the Avatar."

Jugiriu's eyes widen and he looks down in thought. "That is why that fire nation commander is here...he's looking for the Avatar..." he raises his head. "Why?"

"Ask him...yourself." the swordsman says just before receiving a powerful knock out kick from his opponent.

--

Jugiriu woke up from his dream, his heart in a quick steady beat.

"Still dark out huh?" Jugiriu says to himself as he sits up and sniffs the air. "The sun may still be sleeping but...the morning dew is here." he yawns. "No need to get up before the sun I guess." he lies back down to go to sleep. "I hope Yuo and Ty Lee haven't gotten themselves into trouble." the swordsman says as he closes his eyes, cuddling with his sheathed sword like a stuffed animal.

--

_Meanwhile_

Yuo is sitting down on the edge of the cliff that leads down to the Western Air Temple, letting his feet swing freely over the edge. He's resting his head on his hands.

"Are you alright Yuo?" Ty Lee walks over and sits next to him.

"I had a bad dream..." Yuo said a bit embarrassed.

"A bad dream? But..."

"I know...I know...I never get bad dreams but..." he sighs and looks Ty Lee in the eyes. "The dream is not all that bothers me...what really is just eating away at me is...why Azula sent you after me."

Ty Lee is taken back. "H-how did you..."

"Don't you remember that I have an eye for detail?" Yuo says with a smile. "You knew exactly what to give me so that I would trust you...Azula wants to know what I'm up to so she sent you to follow me...didn't she?" Yuo brushes back his long hair.

"Well..." Ty Lee rubs the back of her head nervously. "You're...half right...Azula did send me...but she made me promise not to tell anyone."

Yuo chuckles. "It's alright...Azula was bound to find out sooner or later...I'll just leave you to find out the real story on your own."

"So you're not mad?" Ty Lee smiles happily.

Yuo shakes his head. "No...but if you can't tell me the real reason can you at least tell me one thing?"

"What's that?" Ty Lee tilts her head thinking of any possible answers for a question that hasn't been asked yet.

"Is the Avatar really six feet tall...can command the heavens...and a solid mountain of rock hard muscle?" Yuo asks with a serious tone.

Ty Lee can't help but laugh, lying on her back and holding her sides.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Yuo sighs and droops his head in defeat. The description he gave came completely from how they portray the Avatar in the Ba Sing Se theater.

Then Yuo, without warning, begins to laugh almost as hard as Ty Lee, even though he didn't exactly know what he was laughing about he can't deny the urge.

As the two laugh their heads off, they fail to notice a curious creature digging through Yuo's things.

Momo searches calmly until he finds his first item of interest. It is a shiny coin like thing with some strange markings on it, but all that matters to Momo at this point is the fact that the coin is shiny.

The monkey decides to search a little more before leaving; however that is when he finds the second item of interest. Yuo's distinctive fire nation commander uniform.

Momo quickly scurries off and glides back down to the Western Air Temple.

--

Momo quickly runs to Aang's room and scratches at the large closed door in an attempt to wake him.

Aang sits up in the dark room sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Time to get up already?" the Avatar asks drowsily.

After about a minute of waking up, Aang's eyes pop open and he notices the noise coming from behind the door.

He quietly and carefully makes his way to the closed door and opens it. Momo flies in and lands on Aang's should, trying to explain to him that the Fire Nation is near by.

Unfortunately Momo's explanation doesn't get through due to the Avatar's lack of the ability to understand his little buddy's squawks, but he did figure something was seriously wrong when Momo started to act peculiar and a shiny coin like object drops into his hand.

"Where did you find this?" Aang looks at the object closely but can't seem to make out why Momo is so worried. A few minutes later the Avatar finally sees it. A small Fire Nation symbol among all the other things carved into the coin.

Aang's heart skips a beat and he gasps. "I better tell the others!" he dashes out of his room.

--

_Meanwhile_ _back on the cliff_

"Yes I have a plan." Yuo said with his arms crossed. The three are sitting in a circle listening to the commander's plan.

"So...what is it?" Jugiriu said with a skeptical tone.

"Uhhh...first I'll dress in my Commander's uniform?"

"Why?" Jugiriu asks with a confused look on his face. He can tell that Ty Lee is just as confused as he is, but figured she was used to Yuo's odd plans by now.

"If we go down their in disguise and get discovered...any hope of trust will be shattered...so I think it would be better and safer if we went displaying our Fire Nation colors." the young commander responds.

Jugiriu nods. "Go on.."

"I will go alone."

"Alone? Yuo it's to dangerous to face the Avatar alone." Ty Lee says with a concerned tone.

"Trust me Ty...I almost sure I know what I'm doing." Yuo smiles and prepares himself to ask for the last part of his plan. "Last but not least I'll need your sword Jugiriu."

"What!? Why?! You don't even know how to use it!" Jugiriu stands and points a defiant finger.

Yuo puts his hands up and smiles nervously. "Calm down...I won't even fight with it...I just need it to make them think I'm a swordsman...that means they'll focus on getting the sword away from me instead of figuring out how to fight a master fist fighter.

Jugiriu pauses, looking at his beloved sword.

"You can trust Yuo...he didn't reach the rank of commander so early for nothing." Ty Lee said with a smile.

The fire nation swordsman takes his eyes off his weapon and looks at Yuo to give him an answer.

--

_Back with Aang and the gang._

The sun still wasn't out, but a soft breeze found it's way to where Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph are meeting to discuss the Fire Nation coin. Aang made a small fire and the four of them sat in a circle around it.

"I knew Zuko was lying...I can't believe we fell for it again...all this time he was waiting to put his plan into place!" Katara says with an aggravated tone.

"Wait Katara!" Aang says quickly before she went off to give Zuko a very large piece of her mind.

"We're not even sure if Zuko had anything to do with it yet." Toph adds, yawing sleepily and leaning back on her hands.

Katara just crosses her arms and continues to listen.

"What do you think Sokka?" Aang asks as he looks at the coin, but gets no answer. "Sokka?" he pokes the water tribe warrior.

Sokka falls over and curls up on the ground snoring loudly.

Katara bends water in Sokka's face and he sits up in a panic.

"Welcome to the meeting sleepy head." Toph laughed.

"What's the big deal? It's just a coin...for all we know a bird could have given it to Momo and we're all worrying over nothing." Sokka lies on his back only to have another wave of water splashed in his face. "Would you stop that?!" he sits up again.

"You're the plan guy...so you are the one that really needs to stay awake." Katara says still annoyed at the whole situation.

"A plan? Right...give me a second." puts strokes his chin and looks up. "If there really is an impending attack from the fire nation near by..."

"Yes?!" Aang asks excitedly.

"Hold on I'm thinking." Sokka replies, still in his thinking position.

About half an hour passes.

"Alright!" Sokka blurts out, shocking everyone back from a state of half consciousness. "I got it!"

"Well then don't just sit there...tell us!" Toph aggressively insisted.

"Alright...here's the plan." Sokka took a moment to organize his thoughts. "Since we don't know if Zuko is in on the attack or not we'll just tell him to take care of the others while we handle the attack."

"But how DO we handle the attack?" Katara asks.

"Easy...we'll just set an ambush...we'll be in hiding and when they arrive I will see how large of a force it is and direct you all from there." Sokka says with pure confidence.

"Sounds like a good plan...but who'll be doing the ambushing?" Aang asks.

"You...me...Katara and Toph, if she's up to it."

"Yea Toph...how do your feet feel?" Katara asks

"I'm fine...I'll be up for a fight." she lies on her back and turns over on her side as the sun starts to come up.

"Good." Sokka stands. "This way if we're defeated the others can escape or come in as back up." he smiles.

"Come on guys let's get to it!" Aang says, ready to put this plan into action.

"There's one more thing." Sokka puts one hand on his hip and rubs his chin looking down. "Aang...I want you to take that coin Momo found and show it to Zuko...if he is in on this attack he'll either fight back or act strangely...but if he isn't he'll be able to help." Sokka tosses Aang th coin.

"Got it!" the Avatar runs off to find Zuko.

"The rest of us will tell the others the plan and meet back here and wait."

--

_In Zuko's room_

Zuko woke up as soon as the sun peaked over the horizon. He sits up only to hear a knock on the door.

He gets out of bed and heads over, scratching his head and yawning as he does.

"Avat...err Aang?" Zuko asks with a surprised look on his face.

"Hello Zuko." Aang said with a smile and a wave of his hand. "I uh...wanted to show you something." he walks in.

"What is it?" Zuko asks with a hint of annoyance, thinking it's some sort of useless game.

"This." Aang shows Zuko the coin.

Zuko grabs the coin and takes a closer look at it.

Aang is shocked, but remembers what Sokka said and prepared himself for a fight with Zuko.

"But how...I made sure I wasn't followed." Zuko says in a panic.

"You mean you didn't know they were coming?"

"What?"

"Nothing..." Aang smiles. "Here's what we had in mind." he freely told Zuko the plan, now knowing that he was truly on their side now.

--

_Back with Yuo and the others_

"Please!? The sun is coming up." Yuo states, making a "pretty please" face at Jugiriu.

Jugiriu rolls his eyes. "Alright fine."

Ty Lee smiles, relieved that the tension is over.

"If it has so much as a scratch on it I'll..." the swordsman is cut off as he holds out his weapon.

"I get the picture! Not a scratch." Yuo promises, grabbing the sword with one hand. "Thanks"

Jugiriu lets go and Yuo falls forward. "I never knew...this thing weighed so much."

Jugiriu and Ty Lee try holding back laughter with little success. "Need...a little...help?" the swordsman asks, his face turning red with the stress of held back laughter.

"No...I..I think I got it." Yuo uses both hands and uses all his strength to pick up the sword. The weapon suddenly pops up and swings over Yuo's head. Unfortunately he had staggered close to the cliff and the weight of the sword forced him over the edge.

"Yuo!" Ty Lee and Jugiriu both ran over to where their friend had previously stood.

The young commander slides down, fortunately for him he is wearing his metal fighting gloves, which he pressed against the cliff side to slow him down.

He hits the ground with a loud thump and Jugiriu's sword lands about five feet away with the Western Air Temple right in front of him.

Yuo sits up, rubbing his head and stands. His heart starts to pound and he quickly looks around for any sign of the Avatar or deadly projectiles.

He takes a deep breath. "Anyone there!? Hello?!" he calls, dusting off his fire nation uniform.

--

_Meanwhile on the top floors of the temple where all the others are staying in reserve_

Zuko leans against a wall, looking at the coin in deep thought. He knew what it meant. It signified someone as a Fire Nation commander. "Could it be? No...must be another..."

Zuko's mind is completely engulfed with the thought that his old friend, and one of his only true friends was here. Not only that, but he was about to be demolished by the others.

"It's impossible." Zuko tries to piece together reasons he would be here as well as any other possible possibilities.

--

"Now!" Sokka called out and all four rush to surround Yuo.

"Ha ha! I finally found you Avatar!" Yuo points at Sokka.

Sokka raises a brow. "Uh...I'm...not the Avatar."

"Alright then...you! I finally found you Avatar!" He points to Katara.

"I'm...not the Avatar either." she shrugs.

"You then?" Yuo is blushing heavily from the embarrassment as he points at Toph.

Toph just sighs and points her thumb at Aang who is standing right next to her.

"You're the Avatar?" Yuo said looking a bit surprised.

Aang nods confused by his behavior.

"Well there goes my cool mysterious entrance." Yuo sighs.

Sokka looks down and draws his sword, and looks up to see Yuo and Aang shaking hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you...my name is Commander Yuo."

"Uh...hi." Aang smile as he shakes his hand.

"Aang you DO know he is from the Fire Nation right?" Sokka points his sword at Yuo.

"I don't know Sokka...he doesn't seem so bad." Aang said.

Unfortunately that was the moment Ty Lee chose to yell down. "Don't worry we'll be right down!"

"Ty Lee?" Katara said recognizing her voice. "It's a trap!" and at the same time she and Toph both sent attacks at the commander.

"No wait!" Yuo yells just before the water whip hits him in the stomach and a large rock knocks him back and smashed him into the cliff side.

Sokka runs readying a sword attack.

Yuo pushes the rock off just in time to dodge Sokka's attack by a hair. Suddenly a gust of wind blows him to the side and small rocks wizz by him. He manages to dodge only to see a small wave of water heading right at him.

--

But even if it was him, he couldn't let the others down. He barley had their trust as it is. What if they shunned him? Where would he go? It seemed that even his uncle Iroh had given up on him.

Zuko had a vital decision to make. Either disobey the plan and risk his vital friendship with the Avatar just on a feeling or stay here and let the chance of a possible tie with his old life slip by forever.

--

A shattering noise that mimics breaking glass fills the air. Yuo had been encased in ice and had just been freed by Toph's shower of rocks.

Yuo managed to stand, which he could barely do. If he concentrated he could summon his energy and begin his five minutes of peak fighting power. The last thing he wanted to do was fight this group, but what choice did he have?

Yuo rips off what is left of his upper uniform, revealing his body from the waist up.

All four of the fighters are shocked at what they see. Every inch of the commander's body is covered in various types of scars and burn marks from the shoulders down.

Sokka shakes his head and charges the Fire Nation commander. To his surprise, before he knew what had happened he found himself face down on the ground.

"I'm ready for you." Yuo says getting into position. "Come on!"

Toph grunts and pulls together another large boulder and holds it over her head.

Yuo waits for the throw but is almost caught off guard by a large sharp ice spear heading his way from Katara. Yuo notes that the Avatar is behind him, Sokka and the cliff wall are on his right, Katara is in front of him and Toph is now to the left of him.

In a blink of an eye Yuo holds out his hand and let's the ice spear hit it. As soon as the two make contact he warms his hand, melting half of the spear to water and then to steam which blocked his hands from Aang's sights.

The other half that was still frozen catches Aang by surprise and knocks him down.

Toph finally throws her boulder, but she misses. "Did I get him?" she asks.

"I think you better stay out of this for now Toph." Katara said looking at the boulder that crashed into the cliff wall right above where Sokka is lying on the ground.

"Ooops...I guess my feet aren't back to normal yet." she laughs and withdraws from the battle.

Yuo and Katara look deeply into each other's eyes. Katara knew that somehow this opponent had gotten stronger, and that he could in fact fire bend only that wasn't his main weapon. Another thing was, that she was unsure if she could take him all alone.

She had to keep him busy until Aang or Sokka recovered.

Yuo steps forwards before charging in a full run at Katara, but just before reaching her he was launched into the air by a column of Earth that rose from the ground.

"Aang!" Katara smiles. "Just in time."

Aang smiles back for a moment before letting the Earth fall out from underneath Yuo letting him fall to the ground.

Yuo lands perfectly, channeling all the force of the landing from his feet to his hands which no one even knew was really possible.

The moment he lands he holds takes note that now both Katara and Aang are now standing shoulder to shoulder in front of him. Yuo can feel his body start to give out, he was running out of time. He runs right at the two.

"Ready Aang?!" Katara asks loudly to make sure the Avatar could hear.

He nods and both perform pull together all the water from the steam Yuo had made and what was left from Katara's flask and sent a powerful wave at the on coming opponent.

Yuo stops and puts his hands out turning the water to steam.

"Do it now!" Katara yells and the water benders quickly convert the steam into thousands of sharp ice shards and sent them crashing down on the commander.

Fortunately Yuo manages to roll forwards barely evading the ice rain and reaches Aang. Before the Avatar could react he found himself doubled over from a punch to the stomach and then he feels himself pushed into Katara's arms and is kicked in the stomach sending both him, along with the water tribe girl falling back.

Yuo was clearly exhausted, his mouth his wide open taking in careful breaths, sweat covered his scarred body, and his hand over his heart as it beat dangerously fast.

It was that moment that Sokka got back up and ran with sword in hand ready to deliver a powerful thrust.

Yuo steps to the side, grabbing the blade with one hand and Sokka's sword arm with the other and yanks him forward, delivering a powerful knee kick to his stomach.

Sokka only barely manages to keep himself from falling over, holding his stomach with his free hand, the water tribe warrior turns and calms his mind.

"Alright Sokka...you can do this...just remember what you learned." he thinks to himself. "You can do this." Sokka begins to take small steps toward Yuo and before he knew what was happening his legs were running with full confidence.

Yuo blocks the first strike, dodges the second, and evades a kick. That was when Sokka got an idea.

The water tribe warrior raises his sword and performs a vertical strike, this forced Yuo to use both of his hands to stop the blow. Sokka smiles as he sees his plan coming into action and delivers a powerful front kick, knocking Yuo down.

Sokka jumps on him and presses the blade to Yuo's throat.

At that moment all was still, and all was silent save for the gentle breeze that is blowing by. It stayed like this until a voice broke the silence.

"It _is_ you!" Zuko says as he runs up to the battlefield.

Yuo shifts his eyes to look at where the voice had come from, and when he did a smile forced it's way onto Yuo's face. "Zuko!"

**Finally, this one took longer than expected to organize and write but I did it. And I kept my promise. I hope the first encounter is to your liking. I'm hoping th**e **next chapter won't take so long to organize, but in the meantime I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading!**


	10. The Whole Gang

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**Thanks,****Celtic Goddess of Fertility and Capricious Kiwi, I'm glad you told me what you think and I'm glad you like the story so far. Really sorry for the long wait, but I there were so many ways this chapter could have gone and I had a lot of ideas so it took me a while to choose one. I hope a made the right choice. Here's the next chapter.**

A calm wind makes it's way around the western air temple and rushes over the battlefield where Sokka, Yuo, Zuko, and Toph are still standing.

Sokka is still pinning Yuo down, but with a very confused look on his face. He could trust Zuko couldn't he?

Toph is standing near by, ready to fight Zuko if he should turn against them now or if Yuo should he break free.

Zuko stands frozen, past memories of happier days suddenly burst out at him in quick succession until it became impossible to contain himself.

"Sokka...let him go...if he truly wants to fight...I'll take care of him!" Zuko gets into battle position.

Sokka raises a brow and opens his mouth to say something.

"Trust me." Zuko says confidently, looking the water tribe warrior in the eye.

Sokka pauses for a moment then looks at Yuo and back at Zuko.

The warrior's eyes narrow and he stands up. "Fine...but this better not be a trick." Sokka says before turning to check on his sister and Aang.

Yuo stands up and dusts himself off. "So you **did** join the Avatar." he smiles and rubs the back of his head.

"Surrender?" Yuo repeats and laughs. "Oh right!" he smacks himself in the head. "Why didn't I think of that...Zuko...I surrender." he falls to his knees and puts his hands up with a smile. "You got me."

--

_Meanwhile back on the ledge_

"This isn't good...if we show ourselves at this point...the others won't think twice about fighting us...we'll be overwhelmed." Jugiriu states with his arms folded and eyes closed.

"Uh...I think they already know where here." Ty Lee adds. "That's the whole reason Yuo had to fight." she frowns. "And I think it was all my fault."

"Why would it be your fault?" Jugiriu asks a bit suspicious.

Ty Lee looks up and thinks. "Well...I've fought them before with uh...some friends of mine."

"That's just great!" Jugiriu controls his anger with a deep breath. "Okay...you've obviously been in some real battles...what do **you** think we should do?" the warrior asks as he looks over the edge.

"Hmmm...what would Yuo do?" she thinks to herself.

"Probably something foolish." Jugiriu says, his bitter tone obviously present.

"No...that's not it...it would probably be something clever...something that would keep them guessing." it seems that as soon as the young acrobat says those words an idea comes to her. "I got it!"

Jugiriu turns around and raises a brow. "Well tell me already...I want my sword back."

--

_A few hours later_

Those who took place in the battle are around a campfire again, but this one is far less pleasant especially for a former Fire Nation prince.

"Out with it! You set up this trap didn't you?" Katara yells, grabbing Zuko by the shirt with a powerful rage in her eyes. "Didn't you!?"

"I know this all must probably seem bad.." Zuko starts as calmly as his temper will allow.

"You bet it does!" Katara interrupts.

"Uh Katara? Maybe if we let Zuko explain...it may not seem so bad." Aang meakly adds in with a wide grin, hoping with all his big heart to lessen the tension.

Katara looks over at Aang and reluctantly lets go of Zuko and decides to stand near Sokka while the others stay seated.

"Alright...start talking." Sokka demands trying to look as intimadating as possible. Ally or not, bossing around someone from the Fire Nation was fun.

"Yea and be quick about it!" Toph lies down on her side, holding her head up with her arm. "It's not very often I hear something interesting come out of anyone's mouth."

Zuko narrows his eyes, again holding back his temper. "I'll try not to bore you." he starts again.

"He is commander Yuo stationed in Ba Sing Se...at least he was...last I heard of him. I'm still not sure if he is a friend or an enemy...but I am sure that is not here to fight and that I didn't have anything to do with any of it." He glances at Katara who just continues to lay her angry gaze upon him.

"How do you know that?" Aang asks honestly.

"I know he went easy on you...if he had fought to hurt instead of defend...all of you would be in worse conditions that you are now."

"If he's so great then why did he surrender...and if that's not bad enough...Sokka was the one to pin him down." Katara states with a slight smile.

Sokka's eyes narrow. "At least I got him." he looks down and pokes his two index fingers together.

Zuko can't help, but smile a bit. "Knowing Yuo...he didn't think about eating or sleeping so his body was exhausted by the time he made it to us."

"How does he know Ty Lee?" Katara asks, seeming more relaxed now.

"Ty Lee's here?" the former prince asks with a large hint of surprise.

"I saw her up on the ledge...just before we started fighting...so what does she have to do with him?"

"Yuo and Ty Lee are close...in fact...it's because of her that Yuo became such an effective fighter at a young age and earned the title Demon of the Fire Nation." Zuko responds, trying to keep eye contact with everyone.

Aang scratches the back of his head. "Wait a minute...when I first met him...he didn't seem all that bad...and you said yourself he went easy on us...so he can't be all bad...right?"

"The point is...it was commander Yuo's discipline and temper that gave him the name...slow to anger...but his wrath shouldn't be taken lightly." Zuko takes a deep breath, he knows that his speech is a little awkward since he never talked to anyone of them at length before.

"Ty Lee was the one who taught him about the body and all of it's weak points...he's been known to take down large Earth Benders in a single punch...but don't worry he can't block chi." Zuko finishes with a bit of a forced smile.

"Then how does he know you?" Sokka asks actually interested.

"We used to be good friends...but that was a long time ago...the way we left was not the best of goodbyes."

The group was quiet until a sudden thump landed near by.

"What was that?" Toph sits up, obviously waking up from a nap.

"Look over there." Aang points to a sack of food with the Fire Nation symbol on it.

"Why would they send us food?" Katara thinks out loud.

"Who cares...food is food." Sakka and Toph happily dash over to see what's inside.

"Wait! It could be poison or..." Katara's eyes narrow and she slumps over.

"Doesn't taste poison." Sokka takes another bite of cooked meat.

"Doesn't smell like poison either." Toph sniffs the bread she's about to bite into. "So are you all going to stand there watching us eat or are you going to dig in?!"

--

"So you're plan is to give them our food?" Jugiriu sighs, obviously doubtful. "How is feeding **them** going to help us?!"

Ty Lee smiles. "Easy...the food I sent will make them fall asleep early."

"Oh...I get it...you put some kind of sleeping stuff on it...clever." the warrior smiles.

"No...that's not it."

Jugiriu slumps, losing all respect for the plan again. "Then what?"

"I packed us nothing but heavy food that fills you up fast...so that means they make you sleepy...I'm not sure why but it's true." Ty Lee explains grinning, convinced her plan will work.

"And after they fall asleep?"

"We'll sneak down and free Yuo."

Jugiriu smiles. "That's...not a bad plan...it could work...or get us killed."

"We'll see." Ty Lee chuckles.

--

_Back at the Air Temple_

Sokka is sitting guard next to the small rock prison Toph made for Yuo. Aang and Katara are trying to stay focused, keeping a sharp eye out for Ty Lee. Toph and Momo went to join the other guys who escaped from the battle.

As for Zuko he walked off by himself with the intention of thinking over what happened. He sat down by the Air Temple and rested his back on the outside wall, listening to the sounds the constant blowing breeze made.

It wasn't long before Zuko slipped into the warm arms of sleep and began to dream of the last time he an Yuo were together.

--

_A few years ago in a large city in the Fire Nation._

_The day after Yuo had won the National unarmed bout tournament._

Zuko lets out a comfortable sigh as he lies back on the grass and stares up at the clear blue sky.

The prince is just about to doze off when suddenly he heard two familiar voices come walking closer to him_. _He quickly sits up to see Yuo.

Strangely enough Yuo seems to be finishing a conversation with the fighter who lost to Zuko's friend in the last round of the fight yesterday, a young talented soon to be captain named Jeux.

"I'll see you later...and good fight!" Yuo calls out after Jeux as he walks off.

"There you are Zuko...I haven't seen you since yesterday." Yuo says with a smile as he walks over dressed is roomy black pants, a matching shirt, but a lack of red silk gloves. This is obviously before he was given the cherished gift.

Zuko sighs, something has been troubling him. "Yuo...we need to talk."

Yuo raises a brow as he helps Zuko up.

The prince leads his friend along a dirt road overlooking a small lake. A few Turtle-doves flew by overhead, it was a calm day and close to sunset.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Yuo asks, walking beside Zuko with his hands behind his head.

There was a long pause. Zuko was obviously thinking of how to ask, but Yuo let him take his time.

"Were they worth it?" Zuko asks keeping his gaze in front of him, no eye contact.

"Were what worth it?" Yuo drops his arms.

"Those scars and burn marks on your body."

"They helped me achieve my first goal of winning the tournament and they'll help me achieve my second goal." Yuo stops, his eyes narrow.

Zuko stops also and turns to look at his friend with a worried look. "You mean revenge."

"I mean making my father's killers pay." Yuo states bluntly.

"Revenge..." Zuko clenches his fist. "I didn't think you would be the kind of person who would let their emotions control you!"

"You may be shunned by your father...but at least you still have the love of your mother!" Yuo's eyes are filled with rage. "How could you understand my need for revenge!?"

"Don't you understand...all revenge will do is destroy your spirit and body...and ruin your honor!" Zuko clenches both of his fists. "As your friend...I can't...I won't let you do that...even if I have to make you."

Yuo raises a fist in rage, but before anything else could be said or done the fire nation boy runs off. That was the last time Zuko and Yuo spent a peaceful day together as close friends.

Although this fight may have seemed minor, it was obvious that it was not. At that time Yuo's feelings for his "murdered" father were so strong that he risked life and limb to gain the power and skill.

Yuo's drive was even stronger than Zuko's friendship.

--

_Meanwhile_ _after night fall._

"Ah...we finally made it." Ty Lee smiles as she finishes climbing down the cliff wall with Jugiriu.

"Took us long enough." Jugiriu follows close behind Ty Lee. "Where do you think they are keeping him?"

The two sneak around until they come upon a small rock prison with the water tribe boy and the little Earth bender lying near by.

"Can you break through it?" Ty Lee whispers as they get closer.

Jugiriu clenches his fists and his face turns red. "I could...if I had my sword!" at that moment a surprised look forms on his face. "Whoops."

"Uh-oh!" Ty Lee jumps back as they both see Sokka and Toph jump up to attack them.

Ty Lee instantly looked at Toph, trying not to make eye contact with Sokka or show that she was blushing slightly.

"I'll take the water tribe warrior...think you can take the Earth bender?" Jugiriu aks, already focused on fighting Sokka.

Ty Lee nods and with that the two commence their battles.

--

_Sokka vs. Jugiriu_

Jugiriu takes a basic fighting stance, it's obvious that the warrior is not at all skilled in hand to hand combat. "How hard could it be? I don't need that sword...if Yuo can do it...I can do it...right?" he says to himself as he closes his fists tight. "Although I would rather not fight anyone friendly with the Avatar...maybe if I beat him...we can come to some sort of compromise."

Sokka stands at the ready, his specially made sword in perfect position to counter any kind of strike this new enemy could throw. "He's probably trying to trick me with that poor form of his...so I'll let him attack first...I'll try to beat him as fast as I can and help Toph beat...uh...Ty Lee." The water tribe warrior tightens his grip on the sword. "The sooner this fights over the better...but...can I beat him?"

Jugiriu takes a step forward. "Sword or no...this kid is no match for me." he says smiling to himself before running with all is might towards Sokka.

"No...for the sake of the mission...and dad...I have to beat him." Sokka's eyes narrow and he grins his teeth. "I won't let you down again dad...even if it takes all of my strength!"

Jugiriu let's out his famous roar as he goes in for a powerful punch.

_Bam!_ the two clash.

--

_Ty Lee vs. Toph_

Ty Lee is completely focused, taking the little Earth Bender as seriously as her mind can allow her. She knows first hand the skill Toph has and if she is going to rescue Yuo, Ty Lee is going to have to win this fight without getting trapped in Earth herself. "Come on Ty...you can do this." the young acrobat says to herself.

Although she's never really "seen" Ty Lee fight, Toph could gather from what she heard that letting this girl get within arms reach wouldn't be in her best interest. "Should be easy enough...even with my hurt feet...she'll be no problem to take on." Toph smiles and pounds her fists before getting into position. "No way I'm losing to someone that water princess can beat."

"Let's see...what would Yuo do?" Ty Lee thinks to herself as she slowly circles Toph to buy that thinking time she needs. "He would look over the situation...right...here we go." Ty Lee quickly gathers what she sees and what she knows and puts them together. "My only chance is to somehow shrink the distance between us...and I know she relies on touch and her hearing to fight...so if I can stay in the air long enough to get close...maybe I can stand a chance of winning." Ty Lee quickly frowns. "Now I sound like Azula...but it's my only option if I'm going to save Yuo."

"What's the matter? Nervous?" Toph smiles, she could feel fast pace of Ty Lee's heart. "Ready or not...here it comes." Toph stomps her foot, summoning a solid rock and sets it down in front of her and finishes by making a whole in the middle just big enough for her to see through.

Ty Lee look confused, but she knows that her time is up. She jumps in the air and makes her way over as quickly as possible.

"In the air huh?" Toph's surprise changes to confidence as she realizes something. "Good thing you're so nervous...I can hear you from a mile away." she sends two smaller boulders at her charging opponent.

_Boom!_ Their battle has finally begun.

**Finally done. Again I'm really sorry about being so late. I've been busy, and to tell the truth I had trouble piecing this one together. You can probably tell at some parts. Anyway I hope you enjoy this latest update to The Forbidden Book.**


	11. Huo Du Keep part 1: Traveling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**I finally got this one done thanks to the motivation from my reviewers, Celtic Goddess of Fertility, Luiz4200, and Capricious Kiwi.**

Azula is currently pacing the floor of the room she fought the Avatar's friends in on the Day of Black sun. Even though she deemed it as an easy victory she found herself coming back when she really needed to think.

"What was he up to?" the young princess thought to herself, if only she had given Ty Lee orders to find out.

She has spent the last few days thinking of what Yuo's visit was actually all about as if it had some deep meaning. Of all the people she'd faced, he had proved the most elusive.

"Princess Azula!" came a soldiers voice, breaking her train of thought.

Azula stands from the chair she had been sitting in. The underground bunker was nearly perfect except for the fact that the soldiers knew how to get in.

"There best be a good excuse for interrupting with my train of thought...and I hope that it's more urgent than another damage report." the princess said with a cold smile as she walks toward the kneeling soldier.

"A letter your highness...it's from..._her_." the soldier raises up a scroll with a wax seal on it.

Azula's stone hard gaze softened into interest, almost excitement as she took the scroll from the soldier. "That is all."

The soldier stands, bows and tip toes away from taking off in a full run.

"Finally...something I can use." Azula says to herself as she break the seal and opens it.

--

_Sokka Vs Jugiriu _

Jugiriu sits up and rubs his aching nose. Sokka had used the same throw that Yuo had used on him earlier that day.

"It actually worked? Alright!" Sokka smiles with confidence as he turned to face his opponent again.

Jugiriu jumps to his feet. "Friend of the Avatar or not you'll pay for that!" the warrior says, running towards the water tribe swordsman.

--

_Dear Azula_

_I couldn't help, but notice and I thought you should know that your superior state of mind truly and significantly hinders your judgement. You have asked me to help in a matter ,which you described very well in the letter you sent me, concerning my brother Commander Yuo._

--

_Zing!_ Juguriu barely dodges a vertical swing with a step to the right and lunges at Sokka with a powerful right hand punch.

Sokka easily evades. "Is this some kind of trick? It can't be this easy." he thinks to himself. He quickly takes the opportunity to strike at Jugiriu's vulnerable right side.

Jugiriu's eyes widen when he sees Sokka slide to his right. "Uh oh."

Sokka takes the hilt and buries it into Jugiriu's right side, and grabs the fire warrior's arms arm and flings Jugiru over his shoulder.

Jugiriu lands with a hard _thud_ and finds himself defeated at Sokka's blade point.

"It seems I have no choice but to...give up."

"You do? Uh I mean...of course you do." Sokka says putting his free hand on his hip and smiling with the rush of victory flowing through him.

--

_As far as you've gathered he came to you seeking the former prince Zuko. Then he told you a story about chasing the Avatar, but as you said that turned out to be a lie. A lie and to you of all people is highly unlikely which means one thing. What he is actually hiding beneath his cheerful gaze is something much larger. What that is exactly I cannot tell you._

--

_Toph Vs. Ty Lee (The real fight)_

Ty Lee is knocked flat on her back by an odd and sudden shift in the ground. The young acrobat quickly stood back up feeling uneasy and confused. "Did the Earth Bender it?" she thinks to herself. "All she did before I fell was move her front foot (left foot) forward and to the side only slightly."

Ty Lee had fought Earth benders before, but never had she seen a technique like this one.

Toph watches as the Fire Nation girl stands back up, and surprisingly, all hint of happiness is absent from the little Earth bender's face.

As she hears Ty Lee's two feet hit the ground firmly Toph quickly lifts her left hand (front hand) out to the side and up a bit. As soon as her arm stopped in place, she feels her opponent dash toward her.

--

_I being confident that you will not be satisfied with me telling you what I don't know. I will share with you what I suspect. First if Yuo has not changed, and I am quite sure he hasn't, then any major or key elements of this mystery will be charged with someone he can trust fully. His best friend perhaps._

--

Despite any kind of speed or superior techniques she has, everything in her arsenal requires her to be close to her opponent. Ty Lee had never felt such uneasiness, her heart is beating to hard that it feels as if a group of elephant-rhinos is walking by and her breathing is shallow.

The distance between her and Toph is only a few meters, but Ty Lee knew she would have to fight for every one.

It is at that moment Ty Lee changed her course and took to the air with a powerful lunge to cover the last meter of distance.

Toph begins to panic as she loses track of Ty Lee. "Raahh!" Toph let out grunt of effort as she pulls her left arms in sending a large cylinder of rock out of the mountain side and crashing right into Ty Lee.

--

_And second if he is hiding it from you princess Azula then whatever it is. I'm sure he thinks it might either harm you, or has been deemed to powerful to fall into Fire Nation hands. My advice to you would be to gather a team of your own, preferably a major of friends or allies and at least one former enemy. Former enemies make good friends given the right incentive. Go to the one you think holds the pieces to the puzzle and take it from him. After that it is up to you; however, if it were up to me I would take whatever it is to _**Huo Du**_ keep._

_From, _

_You know who._

--

That was it, was it over? Ty Lee is lying on the ground motionless. Toph lowers her arms and slowly makes her way over. She kneels down beside Ty Lee and pokes her. "Hey! You awake?"

Before Toph could react Ty Lee had struck and disabled Toph's right hand with her left hand.

Toph quickly jumps back and covers her left hand with rock. "You think cutting off the chi is going to stop the greatest Earth Bender in the world?!"

By this time Ty Lee is standing on her feet, but with her own handicap. The blow she took from Toph last attack was powerful, so powerful in fact that it caused Ty Lee to temporarily loose motion in her right arm.

The situation was different now. The distance has closed, one only stood a few steps away from the other.

"Can I still win?"

"No way she'll win...not while fighting me."

The two run towards each other, both knowing that this would be the final attack. Whoever landed the next one successfully would win.

Then at the exact moment the two were about to clash yet again it happened.

Toph felt her left hand stop in mid attack.

Ty Lee felt her left hand stop also.

Ty Lee and Toph both look with confusion and surprise at he was now standing between them.

"Yuo!" Ty Lee couldn't help but shout but with a weak smile due to the pain she felt.

"How is that possible? I put you behind solid rock...not even I could get out of there!" Toph shouts with pure frustration.

"That is enough fighting." Yuo's eyes were different but only up until he let go of their hands. They showed something Ty Lee had never seen in him before. Pain.

"You mean you could have gotten out of there the whole time?" Came Sokka's voice. He is hunched over almost in a horse stance, pointing at Yuo with his free hand.

"And you let me humiliate myself in front of this punk?!" Jugiriu shouts, standing behind Sokka. His eyes filled with rage and fists in the air.

Yuo turns to them and rubs the back of his head, a closed eyed smile on his face. "Uh...I suppose so." he laughs nervously. "Anyway now that we've stopped fighting I'd like if we could all come to a...more peaceful solution."

--

Princess Azula sits down on her bed after a long day of thought and training only to think a little more. "If she is right then that childish captain Jeux must have the thing I'm looking for." Azula snickers. "Leave it to Yuo to lend all his trust to a fool."

The princess starts to change out of her uniform when there is a knock on her door.

"What is it?" she asks with a sigh.

Mai opens the door and enters the room. She looks like her old self, bored and dark as if Zuko had never left.

Azula smiles and gives walks over, giving Mai a friendly hug. "I'm glad to see you've stopped sulking over that foolish brother of mine."

"I've got a lot of...frustration built up inside and I couldn't think of a better way to get of it that by helping you." Mai steps back from the embrace. "I've heard that Yuo had returned."

"If you've heard that much then I'm sure you've heard the rest?"

Mai nods. "Unfortunately...and of course all the excitement would happen without me." sighs. "Typical."

"It's good to have you back Mai."

Mai gives a slight smile. "I think I'll get to bed." she yawns and covers her mouth. "It's hard to believe this place is even duller at night."

"Oh...before you go...could you do me a favor Mai?" Azula says with sincerity.

"Of course Azula...what is it?"

"Could you take this to a guard on your way back to sleep? Tell him to take it to the prison." Azula states in a somewhat friendly tone.

Mai takes it. "Is it regarding the prisoners from Kyoshi?"

"Perceptive as ever Mai."

--

It's now sunrise and at long last Yuo has finally gotten the meeting with the Avatar he wanted in the first place.

Jugiriu got his sword back and decided to skip the meeting in order to clean it. Ty Lee was in a lot of pain after the battle. Fortunatly, after a bit of arguing Aang convinced Katara to heal Ty Lee's arm.

Toph was fine for the most part except she was still occupied with trying to fold her arms when one wouldn't budge. Despite the fact her arm still wouldn't listen, Toph was asked to stand in order to make sure Yuo or anyone with him didn't lie.

"If you didn't want to fight me...why did you come here?" Aang begins.

"A book." Yuo responds.

"You went through all this trouble for a book?!" Toph bursts out. "I know you're telling the truth and I still don't believe it!"

"Let me tell the whole story first...I promise...it's worth the trouble."

"Then get on with it." Katara states a bit sternly.

"This forbidden book...is only a legend...in fact up until about a week ago I've never heard of it." Yuo says looking at the ground, trying to word everything correctly. "It is said to hold every form for every element which has been deemed to evil...dangerous or powerful."

Sokka's eyes widen. "If we help you get it...we'll just be putting all that power into the hands of the fire nation!"

"Sokka has a point Yuo...if we go after this book at all...it wouldn't make much sense to go with someone from the Fire Nation." Aang added.

"The only ones who know about the book are myself...a friend of mine...his crew and..." Yuo trails off.

"And who?" they all say at once, even Ty Lee asks.

"A group of Ba Sing Se rebels." the Fire Nation commander responds.

"Then why should we help you...our enemy...when we can help free Ba Sing Se?" Katara adds in her arms folded.

"I knew you'd ask that." Yuo says as he stands up. "It's been a while...but do any of you know why the Fire Nation started the war in the first place?"

"Because they're selfish." Katara responds.

"No...I think it was greed...they just couldn't keep their hands out of everyone else pockets." Sokka scratches his head, adding in his own opinion.

"Because they like fighting?"Aang asks as Momo lands on his head.

"Because we had power." Zuko speaks his first words of the meeting.

"Right...power." Yuo looks them all over, keeping eye contact away from Zuko. "Over a hundred years ago...the Fire Nation thought itself the most powerful and prosperous Nation in the World...and so they sought to conquer...more than likely with good intentions...but that's not the point."

"The point is...that this book is power...and if the Ba Sing Se rebels get their hands on it.." Zuko starts, standing up.

"If they get their hands on it they will gain that power...and even if they destroy the Fire Nation what do you think will happen next?" Yuo's voice gains a bit of frustration. "The Earth Kingdom has been fighting us for years...if they are given the power of the book...they will be in the same position we were a hundred years ago...and all the pain...all the loss will happen again."

"The Earth Kingdom would never start a war like that!" Aang stand up, anger in his face and fists clenched tight.

"You are the Avatar...I know you've must have seen the Earth Kingdom up close before it was taken...didn't you see the ambition...their willingness to do anything...hurt anyone to attain a goal?" Yuo says, keeping a straight face, but his tone of voice shows anger easily.

There is an awkward silence as the two arguing sides look at each other without speaking.

"You can keep the book...fire bending doesn't interest me...and I know if the Fire Nation gets a hold of it...all hope of peace between nations will be lost forever...the best place for it would be with the Avatar." Yuo says, breaking the silence.

"Uh...give us one second." Sokka says smiling before bringing everyone into a huddle. "Sooo...what do you think?"

"Well he's telling the truth...not one lie." Toph adds in her bit.

"But we know that doesn't always work...Azula seemed to have no problem with lying." Sokka reminds everyone.

"I've known Yuo for a long time and he's never been known to lie...only keep the truth from others." Zuko says.

"If you aks me...I think we should trust him." Katars says to everyone's surprise.

Everyone looked shocked as if she had just told them the war had ended.

"I may not be able to sense if he's lying or not...but I could see in his eyes and his tone of voice...he meant what he said...as much doubt as I have...I'm sure we can trust him." she ends, looking and sounding determined.

"Then it's settled." Aang says with a smile, turning around to face Yuo. "Alright...we'll help!"

--

A few days later

Azula had found out where Captain Jeux was and set sail for Kyoshi Island with Mai and a former enemy.

Normally Azula thought of a plan that would end up benefitting her more than her enemies would realize, but this time was different. She decided that this has to stay as quiet as possible. Arrange for only Jeux to be released and then leave for Huo Du keep. At least that was the way the princess hoped things would turn out.

The ship lands on the shores of Kyoshi by midday of the next day.

--

"Captain Tali...the Fire Nation...they're here!" Cried one soldier, rushing into the meeting room.

Tali stands. "Is it Yuo...is the Avatar with him?"

"No...I think...It's princess Azula."

Tali feels a chill run up her spine and her heart skips a beat. "I'll meet her at the shore then." she says getting her unique sword ready.

"How many men..." the soldier begins but is cut off.

"I'll go alone." Tali walks out, putting on a helmet. The sword which Tali wore on her left side was unique in the fact that instead of a straight blade, it was curved which gave it a faster swing and maximized cutting efficiency.

Captain Tali walks down to the shore with a strong steady pace. "Does she know? Or has she come to conquer the island?" either way Tali knew she could not let Kyoshi be taken, not yet at least.

When she reaches the shore, instead of an army reading themselves for an invasion she sees only Princess Azula and what must be a friend of hers.

Azula is standing with her arms folded and a cunning smile on her face. "You don't look like a Kyoshi warrior to me."

"It doesn't seem like you've come to fight." Tali states trying not to show any further intent than to get the princess of the Island.

"Let's get right to the point...I have to little time as to be wasting it here."

"Then what do you want?"

"You have a soldier in your custody...we want him back."

"Which one? You fire nation are so foolish...taking prisoners is almost as easy as the fragility of the royal family." Tali says putting on her own cunning smile.

Azula's smile fades. "His name is Jeux...Captain Jeux...release him to us peacefully or we'll take him and the others by force."

"Alright...fair enough." Tali says, her look not changing a bit. "Wait here...we'll send him out to you."

What luck. The only reason Jeux is being kept is because she knew Yuo would be forced to bring the map and the Avatar when he attempts to rescue his captured men. By now Yuo had probably convinced the Avatar to help and is on his way to the island now.

Tali didn't care what Azula wanted with Jeux, all she cared about was getting the princess away from the island as soon as possible with as little trouble as possible.

About an hour later Jeux was given over to the princess and as promised the fire nation ship set sail.

"That was to easy." Tali thinks to herself. "No time to think about it now...Yuo should be here soon." she heads back and prepares for a battle.

--

What Azula and Tali did not know was that Aang, Yuo, Ty Lee, Sokka, Toph, Katara, Zuko, Momo, and Appa watched as Jeux was given to princess Azula.

Instead of landing on the island, Yuo decided to have the Avatar follow the ship. Now both parties are on their way to Huo Du keep.

**Here is the eleventh chapter and the first chapter of the Huo Du keep section. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and please tell me what you think.**


	12. Huo Du Keep part 2: Conflicts at Sea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**I finally got this one done thanks to the motivation from my reviewers, Celtic Goddess of Fertility, Luiz4200, and Capricious Kiwi. **

**Get ready, because this is the longest chapter yet.**

"Alright...I think I have it now." Yuo says, rubbing his chin and pointing to each person. "You're Aang...you're...Katara...you're Toph and you're...uh...hmmmm"

Sokka narrows his eyes. "It's Sokka! Sokka! How can you remember his name..." points to Aang. "And not mine!" he sits back and fold his arms.

Yuo rubs the back of his head and smiles nervously. "Well...I guess I can remember Aang because he's the Avatar...Avatar Aang...kind of catchy don't you think?"

Sokka just lies back and closes his eyes. "Just wake me up when we get there." turns on his side.

The night air is cool. A smooth breezes washes over the group and even Appa seems pleased to be flying after sundown.

It is a full moon tonight. Fortunately the decision to fly just high enough so that they could see any sudden changes in direction Azula's ship made without being seen due to the heavy collections of clouds.

The group still didn't trust Ty Lee although they tolerated her as long as she didn't try anything. Katara was most suspicious, but knew not to make an already delicate situation any more so.

Jugiriu was purposely left behind, mainly because there is so little room with the rest of them on board; however, it wasn't until the next day when Jugiriu awoke that he found that he'd been left behind.

--

_Meanwhile aboard Azula's ship_

Princess Azula had been and still is standing on the deck of the ship as if she knows they are being followed. She continues to look out to sea only to see nothing but the casual bird, soft waves, and of course the constant nothing.

She stood there without moving, deep in thought as she has been since that day Yuo showed himself again.

"Shouldn't you be getting you're rest Azula...it's not like you to worry so much." Mai's voice suddenly meets Azula's ear, shattering her concentration.

"Is the prisoner behaving?" Azula asks without breaking her gaze towards the sea.

Mai yawns and leans on the rail of the boat. "Unfortunately...I was hoping a Kyoshi warrior would stir up at least a little excitement."

The two stay in silence for a few minutes.

Azula sighs. "You're right." she finally breaks her gaze and looks at Mai. "I should get to bed." she smiles before turning around, heading towards her room.

Mai starts to follow until Azula suddenly stops.

A bird flew by almost running into the princess, and that's when the realization came to her.

Azula quickly turns gently pushing Mai out of the way as she stands in the same area on deck she was previously standing.

"What is it?" Mai aks, puzzled at her friends sudden reaction.

This time instead of looking into the sea Azula looks up into the stars.

"There is a full moon tonight." the princess says, looking closely at the sky as if searching for something. "There." she points.

Mai looks up.

"It's the Avatar's flying beast." the fire nation princess says with a hint of excitement in her voice.

--

_Inside the ship_

Suki is sitting down on the floor in her mildly lit cabin, staring at the floor remembering something that she still can't believe had really happened.

Azula had chosen her to help with a "special mission". Of course she refused even under the threat of torture, but her solid defiance shattered when the fire nation princess focused the pain away from her and towards Suki's fellow warriors.

In exchange for her cooperation Azula promised to free the rest of the Kyoshi warriors as soon as Suki's task was done.

"Even if it is a lie...if there is a chance...no matter how small...I have to take it?" the young warrior says quietly to herself. She is now dressed in a dark blue sleeveless cloth outfit on top and fitted with black armor underneath and matching light armored boots.

The only familiar item she is still allowed are her iron fans. A fact she is grateful for, not only do they remind her of home and better times but also of a undeniably charming young water tribe boy who travels with the Avatar.

Suki's solemn expression cracks a small smile as she remembers how Sokka looked dressed as a Kyoshi warrior; however, that slight hint of joy soon faded as she realizes that whatever Azula has planned it's bound to involve the Avatar.

She knows that when the time comes to face him she would have to fight her friends to save her family still sealed in the dark prisons of the Fire Nation.

--

_Meanwhile, elsewhere in the ship_

"Ohhh..." a young Yu Yan archer by the name of Jiyro holds his gurgling stomach. He's currently sitting in a chair across from an older Dai Li agent.

Jiyro is usually well dressed following his uniform regulations to the letter, but ever since he stepped on the ship he has been a bit lax most likely due to his constant sea sickness. His hair hangs loosely down to the top of his shoulders and helmet is often in front of him just in case his lunch decides to make a second, yet unwanted, appearance.

The Dai Li agent across from the ailing archer goes by Zouzu. Well educated and constantly grim, he often enjoys keeping to his books more than other people. A black metal sun hat sits on his full head of thin white hair, which is meticulously tied in a long ponytail. His beard and mustache are neatly trimmed. He wears the uniform of a Dai Li; however, unlike his friend Jiyro his uniform is well attended to.

"I wish you would stop that moaning of yours." Zouzu states calmly, not at all breaking his gaze from his book.

Jiyro takes a deep breath and exhales. "Thanks...I think I'm getting over it...I should be fine." he says with a smile.

"No no it's not that...every time you sound off that incessant groaning of yours I loose my place and have to start over again." the agent quickly responds.

Jiyro slumps an sighs. "Do you always have to make things worse? First I find out that my mission is sending on a large rocking ship only after I volunteered...then get put in charge watching that prisoner from Kyoshi...well I guess there's a perk to that one...she is kinda cute." Jiyro smiles.

The agent just rolls his eyes frowning in annoyance.

"Then I learn we could be fighting the Avatar...I've learned exactly what every kind of food around her looks like after eating it...and on top of all that I have to put up with you!" Jiyro sits back again.

"On second thought compared to your talking that moaning of yours doesn't seem so intolerable after all." Zouzu says with a slight smile, still not breaking eye contact with his book.

Jiyro stands up quickly and raises his fist. "Why you..!" he is cut off when the door to the room suddenly opens.

A private enters with a salute. "Yu Yan Archer Jiyro?"

"Yes?" he answers putting his helmet back on quickly.

"You're needed on the top deck."

Jiyro turns with a sly smile. "See? I'm the one being called to act...not you old man."

Zouzu chuckles. "I am a quiver with jealousy."

Jiyro leaves the room with the private. "So who needs a job done?"

"Princess Azula...it's about the Avatar."

Jiyro pales and his heart skips a beat. "Great my two least favorite words in one sentence." he slumps as he walks.

"What was that sir?"

"Huh? Oh...uh...nothing!" he straightens and smiles, laughing nervously as he continued to follow.

--

The sun is starting to rise, poor Appa had flown all night and still there is no land in sight.

The night was peaceful, the air so clean, cool, and crisp that under a beautiful full moon even Katara dreamed the best of dreams. That at least didn't last, Katara's eyes pop open and she sat up with a quiet gasp and looked around.

Aang is curled up like a cat with Momo sleeping on him. Sokka is lying on his back, cuddling with his boomerang and sucking his thumb, Yuo is right in the middle of Sokka and Aang because of his recent discovery that he is terrified of heights, Toph is sprawled out sleeping like a rock as usual, and Zuko is sleeping on the opposite end from her with his back to the side, head looking down and arms folded.

(Katara is lying horizontally in the spot closest to Appa's head, Aang, Yuo, and Sokka are lying in that order in the middle, Zuko is horizontal closest to Appa's back and Toph is in a corner.)

Everything seemed to be fine. Katara smiles to herself, putting her hand on her head. "What am I thinking...it was only a dream." she says quietly to herself.

Right before she lies back down she realized something. "Where's Ty Lee?" Katara quickly looks around again for the circus freak.

"There she is." Katara says with a sigh of relief.

She is sitting outside on Appa's back, looking down. She seems to be in deep thought. Ty Lee looked harmless from where she was.

It's strange, but no matter what happens Katara could not bring herself to trust the acrobat. That's when it hit her, a clever idea to see what secrets she was hiding. The idea was cunning, risky, but seemingly harmless. "I'll wait until he wakes up...it's worth a try right?" she says in attempt to convince herself to go through with it.

--

Ty Lee had realized what is happening. It seems that a close friend and her best friend were going to fight against each other. She suddenly felt confused and unsure, the joyful determination she constantly showed off had left her.

"Maybe they won't fight." She said to herself, only believing it for a moment. "Oh...that impossible...of course Azula will fight." her hands press hard against the sides of her head as the frustration grows.

Her heart pounds like a blacksmith's hammer and she feels as if her back was pressed against ice and her front was held close to a blazing inferno. "Oh...I'm sorry Yuo...but I can't let Azula down." she frowns and looks down at the fire nation ship below.

Her heart skips a beat when she realizes that not only are Yuo and Azula going to have to face each other, but the water tribe boy she likes is in love with a girl named Suki. As much as Ty Lee liked Sokka, she knew she could never bring herself to interfere.

There was something different about him, he had a quality no Fire Nation boy had. She didn't quite know what it was, but something made him very attractive.

Another thing, if that wasn't enough already, is that Zuko has been more hostile than usual. She was happy to finally see him again after the Day of Black Sun, but something was wrong. His aura was black.

--

Zuko never managed to fall asleep that night, he had closed his eyes and rested against the side of the saddle but still to no avail.

Despite his lack of sleep his spirit was overwhelmed with energy and emotion. A strange anger overflowed deep inside him, the former prince could feel all of his rage join together until all he could do to keep himself from just lashing out was to fold his arms and battle his own inner mind.

His initial anger had started when Yuo first arrived at the Air Temple, it grew from a mild joy to suspicion to a subordinate feeling. It wasn't until Zuko kept thinking of that last day he saw the commander that he really felt it thrive.

All he felt after that fight, all he had felt in his failing to win his father's respect, all he had felt when he failed his uncle, and all he felt when he thought of Azula is merging together and focused on Yuo.

"Yuo..." his fists clench as he tries to take a few deep breaths. "It seems...I've never really forgiven you for betraying me...I'm sorry." his eyes close tighter, in an attempt to hold back tears.

It was at that moment that Prince Zuko the prince who lost his honor, the hunter of the Avatar, the thief and betrayer, the one who cared only for himself and his mission was still in him, dormant like a volcano filled to the brink with earthly wrath.

He knows now that if 'The Avatar Hunter' is to vanish from his heart, his conflict with Yuo must be resolved completely or 'The Prince of the Fire Nation' may rise again and his hope for happiness will be gone forever.

--

"It's finally sunrise." Azula says with a crafty smile.

Suki sleepily makes her way on deck as ordered.

"I hope you rested well." the princess turns to face her prisoner.

Suki just stays silent, her eyes narrowed showing her frustration clearly.

"Just watch...who knows maybe you'll see someone you know." Azula shrugs, continuing to give a triumphant smile. "Wake up!"

Jiyro had fallen asleep leaning against the wall and is rudely awakened by a fireball smashing against the wall just inches away from his head. "Alright I'm awake!" he wakes up in a sweat, clearly shaken.

"Yes princess?" Jiyro readies his bow with an arrow.

"There they are." Azula points to a distant flying white object above them.

"Is that...?" Jiyro asks, putting his hand up to keep the sun out of his eyes.

"Can you see him?"

"Of course." Jiyro smiles.

"I want to bring him down...but keep him alive...think you can handle that?"

"To easy." Jiyro assess the distance and makes mental notes. "Hats off to you Avatar." he takes off his helmet and prepares to fire.

--

Aang is standing up yawning with Momo on his shoulder doing the same. He scratches his head and stretches as the sun continues to rise.

At that moment Yuo opens his eyes. "Morning Aang." he says in mid yawn and half closed eyes.

"Huh?" Aang turns. "Oh...morning Yuo." he says with a smile.

--

Jiyro throws his helmet up in the air and waits for it to reach it highest point. "Now!" his eyes widen as he fires his arrow.

It bounces off his airborne helmet just right so that the arrow turns, flying backwards up to it's target.

--

Now Toph, Sokka, and Katara were starting to wake up.

"Morning everyone!" Aang said in his usual chipper tone, obviously fully awake now.

_Pang!_ Aang is suddenly struck in the head with the back of an arrow forcing him to fall from Appa, unconscious.

Yuo shakes his head he know he has to act quickly or Aang could be seriously injured. "Come on Katara!" almost without thinking, he grabs the water bender by the hand and jumps over the side with her.

"Katara!" Sokka and Toph both yell as they look over the sides.

"What do you think you're doing! Are you out of your mind?!" Katara yells.

Yuo stretches out his hand. "I knew it...I won't be able to reach him in time."

The three fell farther away from Appa, the water get gradually closer. At this height, landing would cause one serious harm. "Was this Azula's plan?"

"Katara! Listen...when I tell you...summon a tower of water to catch us!" Yuo yells his instructions loud and clear.

Katara nods. "But that won't hold us! It'll only slow us down...and even then we'll still be hurt!"

"Trust me!" Yuo yells.

Katara nods reluctantly and eagerly waits. Her heart beats quickly and tears trail out of her eyes for what felt like hours until the call came.

"Now...do it now!" the commander calls.

By this point the three are only a few feet off from the surface of the water. Was his plan to lessen the damage they would take or to actually save them? Only the next few crucial seconds would tell.

"When I tell you...turn the tower to ice." Yuo tells her about three seconds before they would make contact with the tower.

"But..." Katara said confused, knowing full well that doing this action would freeze them inside the water not save them. "What is he thinking?" she asks herself.

_Slapsh!_ The three hit hard, but not yet hard enough to feel more than a brutal slap from the water.

Yuo knows that he only has a few seconds to perform the act that will save them, but is there enough time?

The commander takes a deep breath and concentrates to enter that legendary state of mind. "First succession technique..._Fist of the Immortal Dragon_!" the punch that follows is so powerful that the force pushes the top of the water tower far enough below as to give Katara time to freeze the water and not hurt themselves with the impact.

"Freeze it!"

The water bender wastes no time and soon the once flowing liquid water is frozen ice, an unconscious Aang, a relieved Yuo, and a surprised Katara now rest safely on the pillar of ice.

Just as all seemed well, Katara notices that the Fire Nation ship has stopped.

--

"Aang! Katara!" Suki yells as she rushes to the edge of this ship so fast she nearly falls over the side.

All members of the fire nation ship are looking on, awe struck at what they had seen. No one noticed Azula's own temporary look of worry as she saw the three fall.

The princess's rare break in her usual cold gaze ended just in time.

"Princess...what is our next course of action?" a deck officer asks saluting of course.

"Nothing." Azula plainly responds with a sly smile on her face, hands behind her back. "Send everyone below deck except our prisoner...and tell Mai to come...I know...she wouldn't want to miss all the excitement."

"Yes princess!" the officer scurries off to perform the tasks he really doesn't feel like doing, but does so more out of fear than anything else.

--

"Stay here with Aang." Yuo says, putting on his metal gloves.

"Where are you going?" Katara asks worriedly still recovering from what just happened.

"This may be our only chance to get that map...I'm not going to pass this by." starts climbing down. "When the others come...tell them to wait...when I have the map...I'll swim out to sea...pick me up there." he jumps off and plunges into the water from a safe enough height.

--

Yuo scales the side of the ship and drags himself onto the deck.

Azula is standing, arms folded with Mai next to her.

"What did I tell you Mai...right on time." Azula says with a superior tone.

"Hello Azula you're looking particularly evil today...and Mai...gloomy as ever I see." Yuo says with a smile, drying himself off the best he can.

Azula drops her smile and both girls look at him with villainous narrowed eyes.

"Are those peasant clothes you're wearing?"

"Hmmm?" he looks at his clothes and chuckles." Oh yes...the latest fashion in the Earth Kingdom you know."

Azula laughs. "Let me guess...you came for the map that your friend Jeux was keeping for you."

"What have you done to him?" Yuo's eyes narrow and his fists clench tight.

"Nothing...all I had to do was tell him to trust me." Azula says, reclaiming her superior smile.

Yuo slaps his head. "Jeux was always to trusting."

"I'll make you a deal." Azula says regaining Yuo's attention.

"What might that be?"

"I'll give the map to you if...you can beat one of my best underlings."

"It's a deal." Yuo says getting ready to fight.

That's when Suki emerges, fans drawn.

"Don't look so nervous Kyoshi Warrior...he's the high ranking Fire Nation soldier in charge of Ba Sing Se."

Suki eyes change from a look of reluctant determination to determination.

It was confusing why Azula is making her fight one of her own. What makes it more odd is the fact he is wearing Earth Kingdom clothing, but if he really is fire nation Suki knew that fighting him would be an easier task than having to fight a friend instead of an enemy as she had planned.

"How skilled can he be?" Suki thinks to herself, boosting her confidence.

Yuo is stricken at who Azula threw against him. He knew only a skilled Yu Yan archer could hit Aang at that distance without killing him, and considering his loathing for the Yu Yan, Yuo was almost positive that's who he would be fighting now.

"No time to think about that now...by the look of that weapon...she must be a warrior from Kyoshi Island...I can't underestimate her." If there was one thing that rivaled Yuo's hate for the Yu Yan, it was his utmost respect for the Kyoshi Warriors and as far as the young commander is concerned, other than Azula and Mai, this warrior may be the most dangerous person on this ship.

The two circle around slowly, measuring each others abilities and trying to predict what the other will do.

Yuo concludes that in this fight he has at least one advantage. He knows what style and techniques the Kyoshi warrior has at her disposal, but she knows nothing about the way he fights. If he is to conjure a victory he will have to use that advantage to the fullest.

Unknown to Suki, she has the advantage of time on her hands. From the time it took to save Katara and Aang and the start of this battle took about three minutes and the young commander is running out of time.

"Two minutes...it should be enough...it has to be enough." Yuo said to himself, already starting to feel fatigue.

Suki rushes forward, moving with the flexibility of water and the steadiness of stone.

_Cling!_ The two clash and a wave of sparks fill the air as Yuo's fighting glove meets Suki's fan.

--

"Over here!" Katara stands, waving her arms at the descending Appa.

Sokka helps Katara drag Aang on board.

"Where's Yuo?!" Zuko asks as soon as Appa starts to take off again.

"He's on the.." Katara is cut off by a loud shout.

"Suki!!" Sokka belows.

"Where?" Katara asks joining her brother at studying the ship.

"She's fighting Yuo!" Sokka responds, obviously both worried and confused.

"We've got to do something!" Sokka runs onto Appa's head trying to force the flying ox in the right direction.

--

Suki had lunged with her right hand, allowing Yuo to block with his left. This left Suki's left side open and Yuo's punching arm (right arm) free to deliver a devastating attack.

"There!" Yuo says just before throwing his right fist into Suki's ribs.

_Bam!_ The attack lands forcing the wind out of the Kyoshi Warrior.

Fortunately for Suki the power of Yuo's strike was cut in half due to one simple fact.

As soon as the punch landed an intense sharp pain ran through Yuo's arm and down his spin, sending him to his knees.

The special technique he used to buy time enough so Katar would be able to freeze the tower of water temporarily damaged his fighting hand due to the force the move requires.

Suki tosses the fan in her left hand to the ground and takes this moment to seize victory.

Before Yuo has a chance to fully realize what had happened his chin was being held up by Suki's empty hand and her fan blade is pressing against his neck.

Mai sighs. "I knew a promise of excitement was to good to be true." she turns and heads back below deck just before a certain former prince of the fire nation could have a chance to notice she had ever been there.

Azula let's Mai go and claps. "Well done...now..." she is cut off by a sudden blast of wind sending her into the side, but not over."

"Guards!" Azula yells and in a matter of seconds dozens of soldiers are rushing to aid the princess.

"Aang...you're alright?" Suki says with a smile.

"Suki!" a voice calls out from behind her.

She quickly turns, letting Yuo drop to the ground. "Sokka!" she yells back with a rush of joy she hasn't felt since the last time she saw him.

"Come on...get on you guys!" Katara shouts. Appa is now along side the ship making it easy for them to jump on for a quick get away.

Aang waves his staff creating a powerful gust of wind. "Hurry!" he yells.

Yuo nods, reluctantly agreeing to leave both the map and Jeux. "Let's go..." he takes Suki's arm with his left hand and jumps with her onto Appa's back.

Aang sends one last gust at the approaching soldiers before jumping off himself.

Appa flies off quickly, leaving behind dozens of knocked out guards and an angry princess behind.

--

"Leave it to me princess." Jiyro finally returns to the deck with a sly grin on his face.

Azula's own look of anger vanishes and reverts into her natural look of superiority. She stands up, a cold smile on her face. "Bring her back to me."

"Yes...your highness." Jiyro aims an arrow with a string tied to the end and fires.

--

"You all did a great job." Katara smiles.

"Yea except for me." Toph says with her arms crossed. "Just wait until we get to lands...then I'll show them a real opponant!"

Everyone laughs, all except Yuo, Zuko, and Ty Lee.

"What's wrong Yuo?" Aang asks with a smile on his face, knowing to ask him because he is usually quiet for a reason.

"Once we're out of sight from that ship...then I'll say we've done it...they still have a Yu Yan archer you know."

"Ah don't be so gloom and doom...besides you're probably just mad you got beat down there!" Toph says grinning.

"Or is it because you got beat by a girl?" Suki adds slightly, arms folded.

Yuo looks up and gives a closed eyed smile. "Oh no! It's not that at all!" he puts his hands up and laughs nervously.

Just as Suki was about to continue the conversation something wraps around her leg and she begins to slide off of Appa.

"Suki!" Everyone says at once and they rush to help her back up, but the strength of so few can not overcome the many soldiers Azula has pulling on the other end..

It isn't long before Suki falls back onto the ship.

Ty Lee couldn't help, but feel happy that the Earth Kingdom girl was recaptured. If not to please Azula than to keep her away from Sokka, in the end though she knows in her heart that he would never trust her let alone like her.

It is now that she realizes that what had started out as a mere crush has evolved into a strong love. Ty Lee comes to the conclusion that at this moment his happiness is more important than hers.

"Yuo?" Ty Lee asks so only he could hear her.

--

Sokka's face is red with anger as he finally musters the strength to yell. He opens his mouth.

"Let her go Azula!"

Sokka scratches his head. "That wasn't be was it?" he turns his head to see Yuo standing behind Ty Lee, holding her hands in place like a prisoner.

"I know about you're plan to spy on me!" Yuo calls out. "We'll make you a deal...give us back the Kyoshi Warrior or we'll deliver Ty Lee to the North Pole!"

Azula is shocked. This tactic is very unlike Yuo, but what choice did she have. She couldn't let Ty Lee be taken prisoner, but on the other hand keeping the Kyoshi warrior would be a powerful metal blow to her enemies.

Azula smiles and makes her decision.

--

Ty Lee thought she would feel sad watching the water tribe boy fly away with Suki, that warrior from Kyoshi. For some strange reason, she feels happier than she had been in days.

She enjoyed spending time with Yuo again, but knowing that there could still be a chance to see Sokka again satisfied her more than necessary. If it takes the makings of a warrior to impress him than that's what she will do. "I'll show him...I can be just as much of a warrior as she can be."

Ty Lee stands on deck, a hand covering her eyes from the sun and an all to familier grin on her face as she watches the Avatar's flying beast fly out of sight.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so long, but I couldn't stop writing. I hope this chapter's quality it up to par with previous chapters, if not I'll try to make the next one better and maybe shorter I promise.**


	13. Huo Du Keep part 3: Changing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**Really sorry for the long wait, had a lot of things come up. But thanks to Celtic Goddess of Fertility and Luiz4200 I got this one done even if it did take forever.**

Appa finally landed on an island that Yuo had told them to land on, it was surprisingly cold and covered in snow despite it's closeness to the Earth Kingdom.

"Crescent Island...dad used talk about this place and tell us about this place...and that the fire nation built a secret fortress here early in the war...but no one really knew for sure wether it existed or not." Katara says calmly as she looked around at the snow covered trees, gently being embraced by the morning sun and an ice blue sky.

"Whoa!" Sokka trip getting off of Appa and falls face first into the snow while Suki and Toph laugh.

"Are you alright Sokka?" Aang holds out a hand to help him up, tears in his eyes from trying to laugh in his friend's face.

Zuko steps off of Appa and stays quiet as usual, but this time is different or at least that is what Katara can't help but think.

"Come to think of it..." the water bender's gaze switched from the former prince to the so called commander of Ba Sing Se. "Niether of them has said anything since our run in with Azula I wonder...what's wrong...could it be because of Ty Lee?"

"Hey Katara." Aang says suddenly, breaking the water tribe girl's train of thought.

"What? Oh! Yes Aang?" she smiles, switching her eyes to him.

"Are you alright? You had that worried look on your face." Aang explains as he tries his best to imitate her.

She looks down. "It's Zuko and Yuo...it might be just me but I think their might be something going on between them."

"Like what?" Aang asks with wide eyes.

"I...don't really know."

"Want me to talk to them?" the young air bender asks, it was obvious he felt uncomfortable.

"No...if I'm wrong it might cause more trouble to bring it up...anyway if they really are friends...they'll work things out on their own." Katara says, putting on a more genuine smile this time.

"Phew!" Aang slouches in relief. "You're probably right."

"Besides we have a shelter to build."

--

_Back on Kyoshi Island_

_At sunrise_

"That's it! I've had it!" one very disgruntled soldier yells, his outburst is soon joined by many others.

"We've waited long enough I think it's time for action! Who's with me!?" the soldier raises his fist in the air.

"Is there a problem here?" Tali says as she walks towards the rebelling rebels, her unique sword ready for battle.

"It seems we all agree that...our time following the blue spirit is over...if you join us..." he is cut off by the captain.

"I'll give you one warning to get back in line or I'll personally put you back myself." Tali says sternly taking a step forward, fear clearly absent from her eyes.

"Think you stand a chance against us we'll just overpower you." the lead soldier bangs his fists together with a confident smile. His statement is join by a roar of voices cheering in agreement.

Tali quickly engaged in her fighting stance as the large group of disgruntled soldiers rush at her.

--

_Back on Crescent Island_

_The moon is full tonight, the air is still for once and all is silent._

Katara is sitting outside in the snow unable to sleep. Looking up at the moon, her thoughts persisted on drifting to Zuko and Yuo.

As much as she distrusted them her, at times overwhelming, motherly instincts kept the possible conflict in her mind.

"Look like curiosity is getting the better of me." The young water bender says with a sigh as she leans back on her hands. "But who should I..."

Her thoughts are suddenly cut off by a sudden break of silence.

She quickly gets up and walks from the shelter and into the nearby forest where she heard what sounded like an argument.

It doesn't take long for Katara to find a clearing only to find the two people she had been unable to remove from her mind even for a second.

She is about to approach when suddenly.

"I'm sorry..." Yuo suddenly says peacefully. "That argument was a mistake...just like my decision to attack the North Pole."

Zuko actually smiles a bit, leaving Yuo with a very confused look on his face.

"Your right...I was angry." Zuko begins, his smile slowly fading. "That day you left...I could feel your drive for revenge."

Katara looked on, her focus fully set on what Zuko had to say. "Could this be the answer?" she wondered.

"Not long after I willed myself to do what I've always wanted to...but never had the guts to do...to join my father in the war council." The young prince clenches his fists and looks down at the untouched snow beneath him.

"As uncle would say." the former prince's smile returned. "Your departure planted the seeds of a beast...and the day I thought I had lost my honor was the day...those seeds budded into a monster." Zuko's head rises so that his gaze meets Yuo's.

"You think that not only is it my fault our friendship came to a halt...but that I indirectly caused your fall from glory." Yuo's eyes narrow.

Zuko shakes his head. "No...it's just..." his ability to speak suddenly vanishes.

"Just...what?!" Yuo asks sternly.

Zuko looks up, with tears starting to well in his eyes. "The day I lost my honor...the monster inside me took my heart! It was the Avatar..." he pauses, quieting himself a bit. "The Avatar...and his friends that helped me to win back my spirit...but ever since you came back."

"You felt that evil inside you begin to awaken again...didn't you?" Yuo looks down, guilt heavy in his eyes. "I see now...you did not bring me here to fight and argue about my mistakes...but ask a favor."

Katara watched with her mouth open, concentrating on every word the two say.

"You've focused all your anger and frustration towards me and now..." Yuo begins.

"Now...I want you to help me...help me get rid of this anger...or I may." Zuko pauses yet again, remembering his betrayal in Ba Sing Se and how easily he turned his back on Iroh and how he fought his own people for the Avatar's freedom.

"You wish to put your monster...against my demon and hope that you'll lose."

Katara puts her hand over her mouth and recalls Zuko's warning about how skilled the commander really is or supposed to be. That was when she felt a surprisingly cold feeling on her head.

She puts her hand out and lifts her head to find a gentle rain of falling snow blessing the night sky, moonlight glistening on the bits of descending frozen water.

Katara looks back at the two just in time to see them charge full force at each other.

--

_Crunch! _The last rebellious solider doubles over after receiving a powerful blow from Tali's sheathed sword, his armor shattered.

"Does anyone else disagree with how this operation is being conducted?" Tali says with a superior smile which almost matches Azula's.

"We disagree...now don't we boys?" came slowly approaching voice.

Tali looks over. "Who are you?"

"You mean you don't remeber? I'm Cho...this is Suzo...that Som and he's Gui." Cho says with raised eye brows, pointing at each man as he names them.

Suzo slumps. "Thank you Cho.."

"Oh yes...the four men that can't do anything right...I forgot all about you." the captain says, turning to the newcomers.

"The Blue Spirit owes us for going beyond what we were asked to do...and we're going to take it...preferably by force." Suzo explains with a dark smile, rasing his hand in the air and making a fist.

"You're tired and cranky from I long trip...I'll excuse your transgression if you decide to return to our group peacefully." the young warrior sternly delivers her ultimatum to the four.

"We're not afraid of one little girl." Suzo says, grabbing the back of Cho's armor as he tries sneaking off. "What are you doing you're embarrassing me!" Suzo whispers loudly.

Tali smirks. "And I thought he was the stupid one of the group...it seems things have switched while you were gone."

"How dare you mock us!" Som shouts. "We'll make you pay."

"Enough talk!" Suzo raises his voice so all may hear.

As soon as the leader of the four finishes speaking Tali makes her charge.

--

_Gah!_ Zuko is sent flying into a tree after a very unique punch from his adversary.

"What...was that?" the former prince of the Fire Nation asks, gasping for breath and leaning back against a tree.

"The second...succession technique..._fist of the wise owl_." Yuo says, breathing heavy with one eye closed.

Zuko can feel his heart pounding, he know's he's tired and his body ached all over. Fatigue wasn't his only problem at this point. He feels the grip of the cold air mercilessly constricting his lungs.

Yuo felt restrictions of his own by this time. The fight has only lasted a few minutes, but again the time allotted in his warrior state of mind is quickly slipping away. "What happens...if I...can't beat him?"

The young commander feels his throat ache with guilt. His heart pounds dangerously fast as his time draws closer to an end. "What if I fail him?"

Yuo's thoughts are interrupted by the sudden sound of crunching snow. "Zuko...you will be free."

"I should stop them." Katara says to herself, trying to will her body to move. "I have to stop them...or both of them...could be seriously hurt!"

"This is it." Yuo thinks to himself, knowing only a few seconds remain. "Now is the time...I either prove myself as a friend or a complete failure."

Zuko stands ready, his whole body ready to give way. In fact if it were just him he knows the fight would be over, but this beast, this terrible monster will not let him give up until his opponent is down.

The prince moves his body into a stance and envelops his hands with flame.

"I hope you can forgive me...but it's the only way I can keep my promise." Yuo stands straight, closing his eyes and pressing his hands together palm to palm.

The two stand across from each other, motionless and still. The innocent flakes of newborn snow seem to carry the moonlight and illuminate their faces as they drift carelessly by.

"I can't let them do this!" with that Katara finally wills her legs to move and rushes as fast as she can towards them.

"_Raaah!"_

"_Fist of the Eternal Spirit!"_

It isn't until she is just a few feet away that she is stopped, by bright blue light.

Katara quickly covers her eyes. When she finally wrenches her hand from her face she sees Yuo standing where Zuko was and Zuko standing where Yuo once was.

They both have their backs toward each other, momentarily frozen in the attacks.

Zuko's right arm is in front, steam eagerly rising from it.

Yuo stands in the same position only his outstretched right arm seems to have a slight blue glow to it.

A mere moment passes and Zuko turns to face Yuo. The commander does the same and faces the former prince.

Katara's heart skips a beat as she takes a step in an attempt to start her body moving forward again in hopes that she may stop this terrible duel.

She is suddenly struck with surprise as Zuko slips into laughter with Yuo soon following him.

They laugh to hard that both of them fall to their knees.

"Is...it gone?" Yuo asks.

Zuko calms down, looking Yuo in the eyes.

--

Cho stands in a horse stance, his arms limp and mouth wide open. One can tell by looking in his eyes that he must be in disbelief.

Tali is kneeling on the ground, her hands up in the air and sword in front of her.

"You're smarter than you look." Suzo smiles arrogantly, signaling Som and Gui to tie her up.

The men Tali had previously defeated cheer at the top of their lungs, clapping and jumping with sheer delight.

"The Ba Sing Se rebels are now under our control!" Suzo yells into the crowd. "And I say we take action! We'll find that puny Fire Nation commander and take the map from him! Does anyone object!?"

He is met with only more mad cheering.

"But uh...Suzo...we don't know where he is." Cho adds from the side.

Suzo's eyes narrow. "I know that...but if they knew that...we probably won't stay in power very long now would we? If we pretend we have an idea and we look busy...they'll follow us blindly like they did the..." Suzo stops.

"Where's the _Blue Spirit_?!"

--

"Pretty." Ty Lee looks up at the moonlight sky, completely enchanted with the slow falling snow.

Azula's ship had landed at sunset and the passengers sleepily make their way to the mysterious Huo Du keep.

"Oof!" Ty Lee suddenly falls. "Oh...sorry Mai."

Mai rolls her eyes and sighs. "It's alright." she helps the young acrobat get to her feet.

"Thanks." Ty Lee says with a grin.

Mai starts walking again.

"Mai?" Ty Lee says meekly.

"Of course I am...why do you ask?" Mai stops, waiting for her friend's response.

"Well...when I left you still seemed kind of...you know...upset." Ty Lee responds, never letting a smile drops for a second.

Mai blushes slightly and turns, locking gazes with her flexible friend.

"I wasn't exactly upset." Mai averts her eyes. "I used that excuse to think of a plan."

Ty Lee raises her eyebrows, clearly unsure what Mai means.

"The truth is...I was never mad at Zuko...in fact I respected his decision...even choosing to leave me behind."

"So...you knew he joined the Avatar?" Ty Lee blinks, surprise still obviously present on her face.

Mai nods. "Of course Zuko said he left me behind for 'my own well being'...but there was no way I'd let him do whatever he planning to do alone."

"So you decided to join him...oh Mai that's so romantic!" Ty Lee closes her eyes and grins.

"Shhh!" Mai puts her hand over Ty Lee's mouth and looks around to see if anyone heard.

The confused young acrobat mumbles something.

Mai removes her hand when she sees the coast is clear.

"Why so secretive Mai?"

"I lied to Azula..."

"You lied to Azula!?"

Mai covers Ty Lee's mouth again. "Please stop yelling or I won't tell you." she steps back and folds her arms.

"Sorry." Ty Lee whispers.

"Let's keep walking...they might get suspicious if we just stand here."

Ty Lee nods and follows close to Mai.

"I know that if Azula knew about me wanting to go just to see Zuko...she'd make it as difficult as possible...so I told her that I wanted revenge instead."

There is a long silence.

"Zuko is...alright." Ty Lee breaks the silence a few minutes later.

Mai raises a brow and her heart skips a beat when she hears the tone in her friend's voice. "But..."

"But I could tell he was...sad." Ty Lee begins again. "I think he feels bad about leaving you."

Mai looks forward so her companion can't see her face and smiles. (Ty Lee is following behind her)

"Promise me that you won't tell Azula."

"Of course not...your secret is safe with me!" Ty Lee smiles again.

The promise is made as the Fire Nation group finally reaches Huo Du Keep not knowing the events that will unfold two days later.

**Just to clear up any possible confusion. Tali's battle takes place the morning after Zuko's fight with Yuo and Azula's arrival at the keep.**

**Reviews really help motivate me to continue this story, but another thing that motivates me is reading others. I found a few notable ones that are really worth reading, in my opinion at least.**

**I'll start with ones made by reviewers.**

**One is "Kissed by the Sun" by Celtic Goddess of Fertility. It's well written and it has a sequel, but I haven't started that one yet.**

**Another notable one is "The Fan and the Crescent Blade." by Capricious Kiwi. This one is especially good for Suki fans.**

**Non reviewers**

"**Killer Queens" by Kohana's Arrow. If you're a big fan of Mai and Zuko you should check this one out if not, it's still a great story worth reading.**

**Another good one I liked was "Friends or Acquaintances" by MastaDrumma22.**

**If you're a fan of Avatar in general these are worth reading.**


	14. Forgotten Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**Sorry about the unreasonably long wait, but this month has been a bit busy.**

**I thought it would be a good time to add in a flashback chapter.**

**I know the Huo Du keep chapters have gone on to long, I promise the next chapter will be the end of it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**And of course I'd like to think Celtic Goddess of Fertility** **and Luiz 4200** **for keeping me going.**

"What's happening?! Why can't I move!?" Yuo calls out within his own mind. "Someone please...help me.."

"_What's wrong little brother?"_

--

_Many years ago in a small province near the border of the Fire Nation_

It is the time of day when morning has just about come to an end and the brilliant sun gently warms the cool whimsical wind.

The honey birds are chirping and the trees magnify the extravagance of the combined beauty of the lush green grass mixed with the fresh morning due.

All seems peaceful save for the events taking place on a nearby dirt road.

"Ouch! Stop it!" a little Yuo still dressed in his Fire Nation school uniform cries out after hitting the ground hard.

"Poor little Yuo...what are you going to do? Tell?" Rochi smiles and lets his own shadow cover his current prey.

Rochi is a tough boy, known by the community as being a kind hearted and helpful young man. He is respected, makes high grades and can play the Fire Nation anthem standing on his head.

Yuo on the other hand has been known to tell the occasional lie, and also spew out a tall tail or two. His grades are decent from obvious lack of effort in school and he can't anyone the first few words of the Fire Nation national anthem if his life depended on it, which to him sometimes felt like the case.

Rochi kicks dirt at little Yuo. "Look Jeux...he's already crying." he points and laughs.

Jeux frowns. "Maybe that's enough...at least for today."

Rochi sighs. "I thought you wanted to be a soldier." he looks at his friend with narrowed eyes.

"I do but..."

"Everyone knows Fire Nation soldiers have no mercy...my dad says that's why we're the greatest nation on Earth." Rochi responds.

"I guess...I guess you're right." Jeux slumps.

Jeux is a shy young boy, although quite smart his physical prowess matches the same low level as Yuo's. In fact Jeux had been Rochi's target until Yuo has ceased being home schooled and thrown into the savage world of a Fire Nation private school.

"Stop!"

"Sa..er..sister?" Yuo asks with surprise as he tries to get up.

"Here we go...Yuo's big sister coming to her pathetic little brother's rescue." Rochi makes a mocking baby voice and laughs.

Jeux gives a few forced "he he"s but looks down in shame.

"Leave him alone Rochi." Yuo's elder sibling speaks calmly, yet with a stern look on her face. She and Rochi are the same age and in a few classes together.

Yuo's sister is an academic prodigy and top of her class. Known for her open kindness and willingness to participate in charities or anything else that might benefit the community. She also has her mother's gift of a sharp tongue and her father's wit.

Although she too shares her brother's physical class. She is weaker than many of the other girls; however, she inherited her mother's beauty and like her mother, keeps her long black hair in a neatly made ponytail.

She too has her school uniform on.

"Why? He's just a puny little..." Rochi brings back his leg to kick more dirt towards Yuo, but is halted when his target's elder sibling steps between them.

"Never undervalue the small." she says with a smirk. "Fore without them...we would all be the same size."

There is a short pause as Rochi brings his leg down.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls." he turns. "Come on Jeux!"

Rochi walks off with Jeux quickly scurrying behind him.

--

_About an hour later, at Yuo and his sister's super special place by a pond and a tree._

Yuo sits by the pond, hugging his knees and throwing rocks into the water. His sister is resting against the tree nearest to the still water.

She looks at her little brother with worry in her eyes. "What's wrong lit.." she begins but is cut off.

"I didn't need your help...I was fine on my own!" Yuo closes his eyes tight and throws one last rock in extra hard, causing a very loud splash. "Now they have something else to tease me with in class tomorrow and it's all your fault!"

"I was just trying to..."

"Try to help!? You always say that! But every time..." Yuo sobs and looks down, trying to hide his face from his sister even though she is sitting behind him. "Every time you _try_ to make things better...you make them worse!"

"Do you hate me?"

Yuo's heart suddenly skips a beat. His sisters words struck like a flaming arrow being forced down his throat.

A long stretch of silence passes by until.

"Come on...dad will worry if we're not back in time for lunch...I like days when it's just morning classes...don't you?" she smiles and stands.

Yuo remains silent, but not out of anger. More likely out of his strange inability to utter even the slightest sound.

--

_present_

"I'm...so...sor..ry." Yuo feels the pain of his long forgotten guilt like a thousand vengeful bee stings to his heart. "I don't hate you! I don't...I do..on't"

The pain is overwhelming and he temporarily loses his mind to sadness.

"_There's nothing worse than thinking of the right words after it's to late."_

--

_One night in the castle of Yuo's father many years ago._

"Come in!" Yuo's older sister calls after hearing a knock on her door.

Yuo enters his sister's room, it has been a few months since she helped him with Rochi.

"Nightmare's again?" she says without even looking to see who it is, she is sitting at her desk with a candle lit.

"What are you...still doing out of bed?" Yuo asks as he gently closes the door.

"Reading."

"What...are you reading?"

"None of you're business...just get in my bed and go to sleep...alright?"

"Let me see." little Yuo peeks over her shoulder.

"Hey! It's not nice to pry into other people's business." she says, shoving him away.

"Let me read it or...I'll call you by you're name." her little brother states with a victorious little smile.

"Fine...cheater...you can read it." she sighs.

Yuo's eyes widen as he reads who the letter is from.

"I didn't know that _you_ know princess Azula."

The elder sibling giggles. "I do."

"I always heard that...she is a little monster...but how could someone so mean write...like this...it's like she's."

"A normal girl?" Yuo's sister says with a smile. "You're right...but to think she keeps all these sad feeling inside...never telling anyone but someone who lives such a long way from the capital."

"So...she's not evil...she's not evil at all." Yuo looks at his sister.

"Are you going to write back?"

"Of course." she gives a closed eyed smile which always made Yuo feel much better not matter how bad he felt before. "It's just that..."

"What?" Yuo asks in pure curiosity.

"No matter how long it take to write a letter back...I always forget to put something important or better words." she laughs. "There's nothing worse than thinking of the right words after it's to late."

"Maybe if we're lucky mom and dad will take us with them one summer to visit the capital." Yuo's sister continue's. "You could even have a chance to meet her brother...prince Zuko."

He laughs. "By the time they let us go...he'll probably be a famous general like his uncle Iroh."

--

_present_

"Why can't I control my own memories...I can't stand it anymore!!" Yuo calls out desperately for answers he knew he wouldn't get.

"Then they...took you away." he sobs. "You were...to smart..._to kind_."

His heart skips a beat and he can feel the warmth of fresh sweat touching his skin.

"_Leave her alone!"_

--

_One year before Yuo meets Zuko for the first time_

"A child that intelligent and still so kind...impossible."

"She's a threat...she'll be the end to us all."

"We can't kill a child...we're more civilized than that."

"Agreed...to end the life of a child...that the work of an Earth Kingdom soldier...not us."

"She will lead us to ruin!"

The officials and civilians of the small province are stricken with fear. Over the past few months Yuo's sister had warned of many disastrous events.

A raid conducted by the Earth Kingdom nearly destroyed the entire harvest.

Hordes of plant eating insects swarmed their way destroying more crop the following year.

A flood which was later discovered to be the work of water benders from the North Pole brought many months of hardship.

_She_ warned that these events were coming; however, rather than head her words and place blame on themselves, the people began to fear her to the point that terrified peasants demanded her removal.

They feared what she is capable of and they fear of her unnatural kindness.

_A beast behind the beauty._

"Yuo?" his sister quietly enters his room.

He puts down a wooden toy ostrich-horse he had been playing with and walks over to her with a confused look on his face. "What is it Sa..er...what is it?"

Yuo suddenly found himself in a loving embrace.

"I...have to g-go soon." she manages to say, attempting to hide the shaky sadness out of her voice with little success.

"Go? Where...I-I'll go with you." Yuo knows the sound of his sister's voice when she tries to hide something terrible.

"Y-you can..can't come with me where I'm going Yuo." she hugs him tighter.

"Do you...want to go?"

"No.."

"They why...do you have to?" tears start to form in his eyes, the feeling of a monster ripping at the back of his throat makes itself present.

"The people...want to send me away."

"For...how..l-long?" Yuo forces himself to ask even though he knew the answer would make him feel worse.

She stays silent.

"How long?!" Yuo forces himself to ask again in a more demanding voice.

"Don't forget me." she whispers in his ear before letting go and running down the hall and out of the castle.

"Wait!" Yuo yells, running as fast as his small legs can carry him.

He makes it outside to see two soldiers put her in a metal transport.

"Let her go! Leave her alone!" he pushes his way through the crowd seeing her off and jumps for the leg of a soldier, but is caught by his father before he could get to far off the ground.

The people feared _her _with such a passion that they were on the brink of revolt. Krao, Yuo and his sister's father, had no choice but to give into their demands on the condition that no blood would be shed. The pain he felt was potent, and unwittingly took his rage out on the people which would later be the reason for bringing Yuo along to the capital the following year.

His reign as leader and Yuo's place in a high position was slowly coming to an end.

--

_present_

"But I did forget...ever since the day I saw you dragged away...I must have repressed many of my memories of you." Yuo begins to calm down. "They sent you to a prison...have you really been there all these years?"

A rush of feeling courses through his previously immovable body.

Soon he can feel and move his fingers, then his arms, legs and finally his eyes.

Yuo wakes up in a cold sweat, his throat horse from the actual screaming he must have done.

He looks around to see all of the others asleep by the camp fire.

A smile appears on his face when he sees Zuko asleep against a tree near the fire.

"I wonder...if he's alright...at least he's not still asleep I guess."

Suki is asleep, her head on Sakka's shoulder.

Sakka must have fallen asleep after Suki, because he has his arms crossed and sitting with his back straight obviously trying to look impressive.

Toph is asleep under a tent she must have made out of dirt.

Yuo turns his head to his surprise finds Katara and Aang lying closer to him and further away from the fire.

"I hope they all rest well...tomorrow we attack Huo Du keep...and tomorrow we'll win."

**Yuo's sister's name I kept a secret to keep the mystery going and there is a reason. Her name is one used to death but it fit perfectly.** **If you don't like this chapter I'm sorry, but I did think it would be a nice break from the plot to look into his past again. The reason why his memories came back and why he couldn't move will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	15. Huo Du Keep part 4: Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**Finally finished writing the ending to Huo Du keep. Took me a lot of tries and I went through a lot of ideas**,** but it's finished.**

**I promise the time it took to update from the last chapter will not be the norm. I'll make sure to update more frequently if there are any still interested after such a long wait.**

**Anyway please enjoy.**

_An Avatar short_

"Ahh!" Aang wakes with a start in the middle of the night.

"What's wrong Aang?" Sokka asks as he wakes up to the scream, but for some reason cannot summon the energy to open his eyes.

"I think I just had a dream about Fire Lord Ozai." Aang's eyes grow wide as he sits up and look over at Sokka.

Sokka yawns. "Well he's gone now...better get back to sleep." he turns over and sighs.

"But...he didn't look like the Fire Lord?" Aang looks down in thought.

"Really...what did he...look like then?" Sokka asks in an attempt to get Aang to go back to sleep.

"He had lighter colored hair...uh...wore white...and could make fire come out of this thing in his hand...he said his name was Luke Sky something."

"Uh-huh...that's great..." Sokka yawns again.

Aang nods. "But I did learn something good about the Fire Lord." he says with a childish smile.

"What's that?"

"He's funny."

"Funny?" Sokka raises a brow still without his eyes opening

Aang nods. "A real joker."

_The end._

_...but as long as fire burns_

_water freezes_

_the tree grows_

_and the mountain stands tall to the mighty wind_

_I shall love you_

_but neither death or love shall keep me from you_

--

_The night of Yuo's awakening_

"Stop! Who are you?!" asks a guard, who is standing outside the north gate of Huo Du keep, to an approaching figure in the night.

With only a small torch on either side of the gate to light the darkness around him, he raises his spear and backs up when he fails to see the target of his demand continue forward.

"I said halt!" the guard yells before charging full force out of the comforting ring of light by fire and into the cold night in hopes of a victory against this unknown opponent

--.

_Drip..._

A cold pile of snow drops from the branch of a near by tree and smashes right onto the Avatar's unsuspecting face.

Aang quickly sits up, eyes wide open and a snow beard, mustache combo. "Katara?" Aang says, wiping off his face and turning his head to the young water bender.

After seeing that she's still asleep, Aang moves his focus towards the sky and gives a soft sigh while leaning back on his hands.

The morning is quiet, the ground lay fresh with untouched snow that fell during the night, and the forest is still, not even a gust of wind rustling the trees to break the silence.

Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Toph, and Momo had slept a few feet further away near the fire while Appa slept behind them.

Katara on the other hand decided to take it upon herself to watch over Yuo until he awoke. Aang noticed Katara walk over to the unconscious Fire Nation soldier, during the night. Of course there was no way Aang could let her stay all alone in the dark, so having no other choice in his mind he decided to join in her vigil.

Suddenly a thought strikes Aang's mind without warning, wide eyed and gasping he quickly crawls over to Katara, shaking her in an attempt to wake her up.

"Katara wake up! Something's wrong!" Aang frantically blurts out.

Katara opens her eyes half way. "What is it?" she asks groggily

"It's Yuo...he's gone!" the Avatar points to the spot Yuo should be, but isn't.

"What!?" Katara exclaims, springing to life. She sits up and scans the area quickly.

"Where could he have gone? Do you think he was captured?"

She finds the dent in the snow where he had slept, but upon further inspection she finds a single pair of footprints which lead away from their small, makeshift camp.

Katara stands up slowly, clenching her fists. Aang can feel her rage building up.

"Whoa...hold on Katara...maybe it's not what it looks like." Aang add in, smiling and putting his hands up.

Katara quickly turns around. "Oh? And what else could it be...the fire nation soldiers just quietly flew down during the night and took him away?! He's gone...he betrayed us! I knew it would be to much of a risk to trust another person from the Fire Nation!"

Aang can only look down, unable to bear to see her so angry not to mention scary. He couldn't believe that Yuo would betray them. Aang had trusted him, even as much as he trusted Sokka or Katara.

Katara sighs. "Come on Aang...we have to tell the others."

--

_Meanwhile in Huo Du keep_

Ty Lee slowly makes her way down the dark halls of the keep. Suddenly the comforting sound of laughter and an aura of light can be seen and heard coming from a room just ahead of her.

Ty Lee sighs in relief and walks on a bit faster with a smile on her face.

"Hello Ty Lee." came a voice from the darkness ahead.

She jumps instinctively, as she looks around for the source of the voice.

"Don't worry...it's only me." Jiyro the Yu Yan archer says with a chuckle, stepping into the light coming from the room. His uniform is in perfect order now that he is off the sea and judging by the playfulness in his voice, he is in a lot better mood.

"Hello Jiyro." Ty Lee says with a nervous closed eyed grin.

Jiyro folds his arms and closes his eyes. "You know...every since I first saw you I wanted to tell you...well I wanted you to know how I feel about you...so what do you say you an.." he opens his eyes to see that Ty Lee has gone and he turns quickly. "H-hey where're you going!?"

"Sorry I promised to meet someone!" Ty Lee yells back just before turning a corner.

"Someone else...oooh.." Jiyro slumps and drags his feet back into the well lit room.

_A few minutes later._

"Come in." Mai says with a sigh when she hears a knock on the door.

Ty Lee opens the door, slips in and closes it.

"Is something wrong Mai?" she innocently asks.

Mai is lying on her bed with her hand on her head.

"Nothing.." Mai sits up with half shut eyes. "Except I'm dying of boredom." she says, resting her head on her hand.

"I will admit it is a bit...gloomy around her" Ty Lee crawls onto the bed with Mai. "Especially the gloomy halls." the acrobat shivers when she thinks about the dark halls. "But it's not all bad." she smiles in a vein attempt to cheer her friend up.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Mai asks in a more stern and focused tone, unlike her usual self.

"Oh...of course...I almost forgot." Ty Lee crawls around Mai and sits down behind her and starts to do her friend's hair.

"Finally..."

"So...what did you have in mind?" Mai hear's Ty Lee ask.

"I'm leaving."

"What!?"

"Shhh! Do you want the whole castle to hear?"

Ty Lee's eyes widen and she feels her entire freeze with shock. "When are you planning on leaving?"

"As soon as someone attacks this place...I'll escape in the confusion and join Zuko." Mai says with her eyes locked in front of her as if in deep thought.

"You're going to join the Avatar?"

"I'm going to join Zuko...if that means joining the Avatar then..." she is cut off.

"You can't!"

Mai looks back with a very annoyed look on her face.

"I-I mean not yet...Azula still needs us...we can't let down our best friend." she smiles, hoping she had convinced Mai.

"Can I count on you're help or not Ty Lee?" Mai's eyes narrow as she turns her body all the way around to look her right in the eyes.

Ty Lee looks away and then frowns. "I'm sorry Mai." her voice is laced heavily with sadness and pain.

Mai just lowers her head.

Ty Lee decides to take the opportunity to leave. She slowly gets off the bed and makes her way to the door, but right before opening it she turns one last time.

"I won't tell Azula...but...I can't help you...I'm sorry." and with that she leaves, a few tears sliding down her face.

--

_In another part of Huo Du keep, Azula and Zouzu, the Dai LI agent walk together to a special room._

The two walk the dark halls until they come to a small wooden door with only a single guard beside it.

"Princess Azula." the guard says and salutes.

"Are they finished?" Azula asks with arms folded and a powerfully confident stare.

"N-no ma'am...not just yet...but they should be soon." the guard nervously responds.

"Very well." Azula decides to grace the guard with a slight, comfortable, understanding smile. "Tell me when either of them have been completed." she turns and walks back to her meeting room.

"That's quite unlike you highness...especially patient today?" Zouzu asks calmly, with the dignity of a prince.

"These are worth waiting for." a devilish smile creeps onto her face. "I've recently been told...that among all of the Dai Li agents..you were the most trusted." she stops and faces him, her smile gone.

Zouzu stops also, but doesn't turn. "Do not be afraid Azula...I am an agent who gives his all for his superior...in other words." he turns to look her in the eye. "I'm insanely loyal."

Azula turns and continues on to her destination. "Good...I had to be sure I could trust you."

"Of course highness." Zouzu follows her.

_Once in the meeting room_

A guard enters the room and saultes.

"What is it?" Azula stands. "It better be important."

"Y-yes princess...y-you have a visitor...the commander of Ba Sing Se."

Azula's pales a bit, but manages to quickly regain her composure before to much notice came to her loss of it.

"Send him in." Azula commands, sitting back down. Zouzu stands in a corner of the room, still as a statue.

--

_Back outside the keep_

"Let me at him! I'll crush him to dust! Then I'll take the dust and...crush it into more dust!" Toph yells, clearly enraged.

"I knew that smilely...happy attitude of his was to good to be true." Sokka says, leaning back in a rather relaxed position.

"Don't you get it!" Katara shouts. "We all trusted him...and just like that he turned around and betrayed us...no one from the Fire Nation can be trusted."

Zuko turns his head quickly as if Katara's harsh words snapped him out of deep thought.

"And you...if you two are such great friends then you must be in on it!" Katara says, turning her head towards the former prince of the fire nation.

"Uh...one second Katara." Suki says with a slight smile.

Everyone pauses and looks at her.

"I'm sure Sokka has probably noticed this to but if Yuo is really the commander of Ba Sing Se I've heard about then the last thing he would do would be to leave someone here for us to use against him...right Sokka?" she looks at him.

"What?...oh right...of course...it's obvious." Sokka says, folding his arms and closing his eyes in confidence. "Zuko is definitely not guilty...because if he was he would be with Yuo...and not with us where we could...use..." he opens his eyes to see Katara's annoyed expression. "I'll...just stop talking now."

"I'm not in league with him." Zuko walks closer to the group. "And...I have a plan."

"Hey!" Sokka sits up. "I'm the plan guy...if you take my job...then what am I going to be called...the boomerang guy?!"

"It never bothered you before." Aang points out.

Sokka slumps, letting out a drawn out sigh of defeat.

"Let's hear it Zuko." Aang says smiling, his best attempt to lighten the dramatic mood.

The Avatar notices everyone give their attention to Zuko except Katara.

"Katara?" Aang gently calls out.

"Fine..." she turns her focus back to Zuko. "But if this turns out to be a trick...I won't stop until I've made you pay." she responds her a notably dark and evil voice.

--

_Part 1, disguises_

"Everyone ready?" Aang wispers to Sokka and Zuko.

The three are hiding behind a snow covered bush near the North Gate, the least guarded of the four.

"Here comes the patrol...get down and stay quiet." Zuko firmly commands.

The team waits until the sound of heavy armored foot steps come close enough.

"Now!"

Aang is the first to jump out, using his staff to blow half of the patrol team into nearby trees.

Zuko is the second to jump out, quickly blasting one guard into the ground, smoothly moving into a crouch and sweep kicking another onto his back.

"Yahh!" Sokka yells as he jumps out from behind a bush.

_Wham!_

Sokka lands on his face. "Go on without me...I'll be fine."

It takes only a moment for Zuko and Aang to finish off the last of the six soldiers.

"What happened!?" Zuko demands harshly.

"Hey is was this stupid bushes' fault...bad fire nation bush!" the water tribe warrior defends himself, pulling the snagged clothes free from the tricky limb that caught him.

Aang helps him up. "Alright...what's next Zuko?"

"Get the others...we need to change into these uniforms...and tie up the guards before they wake up." Zuko states in a rather princely fashion.

_A few minutes later._

"Uh...guys?" Toph calls out.

"Toph? Where are you?" Aang looks around.

"Over here!"

"Where?" Aang looks until his eyes fix on what looks like a stacked pile of Fire Nation clothes with Toph's head on it.

Aang puts his hands over his mouth and his whole head turns red, trying to hold back a roar of laughter he feels building up.

"You say one thing and I'll tear those twinkle toes right off you're feet!" Toph points at Aang and shoots him a look that quickly dissolves the building laughter.

"This isn't going to work," says Zuko quietly to himself.

"Oh really?" Katara sarcastically buds in. "Do you honestly mean to tell me that you didn't know that these uniforms...which are worn by grown...fully trained Fire Nation soldiers...to fit Toph?!"

Zuko holds back his urge to shout. "It's nothing...we'll think of something."

"We? This is YOUR plan Zuko!"

"Then I'll think of something..." Zuko adjusts his new uniform and walks a little ways off, Katara does the same thing but in a different direction of course.

"Great...it's only the first step...and the plan is already falling apart." Sokka states, sitting back on his hands.

Aang just frowns.

Suki comes out from her changing area. "Well I'm ready...hey where is everybody?"

Sokka shrugs

--

_Part 2, Infiltration_

The group waits a few minutes for Katara to cool off and Zuko to think of another plan.

Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Aang, and Suki carefully get the same formation they previously saw the Fire Nation patrol in.

The group slowly approaches the North Gate.

"Hey where's the other guy...there's supposed to be six of you." a very observant guard points out.

"We have a prisoner...our sixth man is...bringing in another prisoner." the fire bender of the group easily lies.

"What prisoner?" the guard asks, raising a brow.

"I'm right here!" Toph shouts, pushing herself to the front of the group.

The guard chuckles. "Alright...open the gates."

As soon as the gates are open, the chuckling guard is met with a large boulder directly to the face.

"Who laughing now?" Toph yells at the incapacitated guard, kicking dirt in his face.

"Stand him up." Sokka and Suki pick the guard up and Toph bends together the arrangement to hold now less observant guard up.

"Everything's clear." Katara says. "Now what?"

"We split up...I'll take down their supplies...Sokka and Katara...you'll need to find the explosives and place them near something that can burn easily."

"What if they don't have any explosives?" Aang asks.

"They will trust me...Aang you're in charge of finding the map...Suki...take Toph and put her in a cell...and stay near by...if all goes well I will give you the signal to move."

"Wait...we're still going after the map...but if Yuo's our enemy now why do we need the map?"

"Because if he was telling the truth...I won't let something as powerful as that forbidden book to fall into Azula's hands." Zuko clenches his fists and forms that determined look Aang has seen many times before.

It is at this moment that Aang is sure Zuko is truly on their side, the pain in the prince's eyes and the anger in his voice give away the hurt he felt and still feels from the betrayal.

"What about Yuo?" Aang decides to ask.

"We cannot be discovered...once we have the map and the explosives are in place...we should escape before things get to out of hand."

"So we're just going to let Yuo get away with what he just did to us?" Katara expresses her surprise.

"Katara...I think Zuko's right...the important thing is we get the map and stop Azula and the others from getting that book."

There is a short silence before they all nod in agreement and begin part three.

--

_Part 3 Sabotage_

Ty Lee is pacing the darkened halls near her room, her heart beating fast and very confused.

"Maybe they won't attack...then Mai can't leave...oh but then she'll be gloomier than usual." She sits down and rests her head on her fist.

"I wish I could help Mai...but I can't let Azula down" she sighs. "But Mai is my best friend too...I bet the Avatar's friends never have this kind of trouble..." she lies on her back, looking straight up at the ceiling completely covered in shadow.

"He's probably a lot smarter than he looks...then again I never really got to know him while I was there...he has to be a powerful warrior if he can hold that group together and give Azula so much trouble." she turns over on her stomach.

"And that water tribe boy didn't even notice me...he probably didn't even recognize me from Ba Sing Se." she lets out a drawn out sigh. "I guess this is how Zuko and Mai feel about each other...even if he did leave her...it was probably out of love." she turns on her back and smiles.

Ty Lee lies there and thinks for a minute. "No...I can't betray Azula...and neither should Mai...if it's confusion she is looking for..." she stands up.

"Then for the sake of our friendship...I'll just stop that confusion from happening." Ty Lee puts her hands on her hips and grins, before something hits her. "But how...whoa!"

Ty Lee is suddenly bumped from the back and lands falls on her face. "Sorry..." she says, sitting up and rubbing her head. "I didn't mean to get in your..." she turns her head to see an unusually skinny, short guard standing at attention.

Aang holds his breath, standing as straight as he could. "I'm sorry ma'am." he says, trying to make his voice as deep as possible.

Ty Lee stands up and leans over to take a closer look at him. "You look familier...have I seen you before...somewhere?"

"No ma'am...I am the...uh..map..gu-person's...new assistant."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so...Azula will be happy to hear that...the map room is right over there." she points him in the right direction.

Ty Lee scratches her head as he walks off. "I could have sworn I've seen him before."

Aang speed walks away as fast as he can. "Phew! That was close." he wipes his helmet of imaginary sweat.

"Now let's see...she said the map room should be right over..." Aang cuts his sentence short when he hears two familiar voices coming from a lit room near by.

"Is that?" Aang inches his way up to the closed door and presses his ear against the door.

"You don't really believe this rouge commander do you highness?" Zouzu asks, in a calmly irritating manor.

"How can I be sure that this isn't one of your tricks?" Azula asks in her confident tone of voice.

"If this was one of my tricks against you or to get the map...why would I walks right up to you're front gate...the Avatar has my trust and so do the rest of his friends...we can use that to our advantage."

Aang's heart skips a beat and he is filled with almost intolerable sadness. Deep in his heart he had felt that somehow, this was all part of something bigger, maybe a plan to get the map himself and save them the trouble.

Never once did Aang believe Yuo would or could turn against them. At least he felt that way until he heard the traitorous words right out of Yuo's own mouth.

"I've learned my lesson Azula...I've learned that...it's no use trying fight against you dear princess...I am no match for you." Yuo says in what sounds like a genuine sad tone.

Aang ears had already closed to the conversation and the sadness has passed to make way for a near uncontrollable rage.

"Raahh!" Aang yells and makes his move.

--

"And that should be it." Sokka says with a happy tone of accomplishment, as he and Katara set the last explosive.

"It sure is quiet...I hope everyone's alright." Katara says, hoping with all her heart the others haven't been caught, maybe except for Zuko.

"Don't worry so much...I'm sure everyone's fine."

As soon as Sokka completes the sentence the silence is broken by the sound of the alarm horn.

"Aang..." Katara takes off running as fast as she can, back to the place they were supposed to meet up.

"Hey wait up!" Sokka runs after her.

--

_Part 4 Make Stuff Up_

_Back at the meeting point_

"Zuko...where're the others?!" Katara scolds.

"Where Suki...and Toph?" Sokka asks, almost forgetting the little Earth bender.

"Suki and Toph should be here soon...they're lighting the explosives." Zuko explains.

"Then where's Aang?!" Katara's eyes fill with rage. "Where?!"

"I'm not sure...but the alarm went off ahead of time...I think he might have caused it."

Without saying another word Katara takes off again in search for the Avatar.

"Ahhh...not again!" Sokka starts after her again, with Zuko following."Come on Katara...slow down!"

--

_Aang versus..._

"Mai! Ty Lee!" Azula calls, getting up from the brutal attack she was just dealt.

Aang's head is pounding from overflowing rage inside of him, his heart pounds as hard as the beat of a war drum.

Azula jumps back and launches a barrage of blue fire waves, long enough to cover the room from ceiling to floor.

The overly focused Aang spins his staff and slowly walks closer to Azula.

"Nothing's phasing him." Azula takes a deep breath and smiles coldly.

A white flash forces Aang to stop and cover his eyes, but as soon as his hands are in front of his face he is struck in the stomach, by a powerful blast and smashes into the wall.

"Go Azula...I'll hold the Avatar." Yuo reappears. " Zouzu...you'll only get in my way...go!"

Zouzu smiles as if Yuo had just asked a stupid question. "Gladly." with that he follows the princess out of the room.

"You traitor!" Aang summons pieces of the wall, forms them into sharp shards of rock and combines them with his air bending to triple their speed.

Yuo bends down and stands the table, that had been sitting in the middle of the room, upright and walks with it like a shield. "You just made a big mistake Aang!"

Yuo jumps back and deliver's a slow but powerful kick to the table, giving it enough force to quickly bypass Aangs shield of air and knock him back.

"That's it!" the commander of Ba Sing Se quickly charges and before Aang could have time to respond everything goes black, the last thing Aang sees before losing consciousness is the powerful metal glove coming right at him.

--

_Boom!_

"That's the last one...come on let's..." Suki starts to say.

"Watch out!"

_Wham!_

Toph put of a rock barrier behind Suki just in time. The second the large rock had risen, Ty Lee slammed into it.

"Thanks Toph." Suki says, and the two prepare for a fight. "It's payback time for our fight in the forest."

Ty Lee gets up and readies herself. "I better make this quick or I won't be able to catch Mai."

The acrobat rushes forward in an aggressive assault, using the narrow halls to her advantage. To her right is the small earth bender and to her left is the Kyoshi warrior. Both Toph and Suki standing shoulder to shoulder make up about the width of the hallway that has recently been turned into a battleground.

Suki is caught off guard when Ty Lee puts herself between her and Toph.

Toph is at a loss of what to do, the constant clattering of rubble falling to the ground has her confused and hesitant. She can tell where her opponent is; however, is unsure how strong or weak to make an attack.

Even a rock trap might end up capturing Suki along with Ty Lee. As she thinks of a way to fight under these circumstances, all Toph can do is give Suki as much room as possible and hope she can hold out.

Suki throws a punch followed by a powerful low kick, and then quickly brings it back for a round kick with the same leg.

Ty Lee manages to evade the punch by ducking and moving her head to the side a little, but a sudden blunt pain to her leg forces her to her knee and before she knew what had happened the young acrobat finds herself on the ground a few feet away from the Kyoshi warrior.

Suki can't help but smile when she sees her successful attack. Her success is canceled out, however, when Ty Lee rises to her feet again. She knows that being hit by this opponent is not an option.

The two clash. Suki attempting to keep Ty Lee at bay by constantly backing up and sending a fast punch or kick.

"I'm running out of time...I know." in the blink of an eye Ty Lee runs across the wall, lands behind her and strikes Suki's right arm.

It was this moment that Toph decides that she has to do something, anything at all to help.

Ty Lee raises her hand to finish Suki off. She strikes, only to be caught by surprise when she sees the little Earth bender fall to the ground, unable to move instead of her previous combatant.

"Thanks Toph." Suki says, giving a quick smile to Toph before slamming Ty Lee with a powerful open palm punch to the chest, sending her flying into the stone wall.

Instead of taking this moment to finish her off, Suki decides that now would be a good opportunity to escape. Picking Toph up the best she can, Suki makes her way to the meeting point, knowing that other fight along the way in their current condition could prove to be fatal.

--

"Ty Lee! What happened?"

Azula's voice comes in like a distant whisper as Ty Lee tries to recover from the last attack she was dealt.

"Get up." Azula says, pulling her friend to her feet. "Come on...we need to find Mai!"

_Mai_

Ty Lee suddenly remembers what might happen, and she immediately snaps out of the daze. "Sorry Azula."

"I have the map...Zouzu is preparing our escape...we need to hurry and find Mai."

"Right!" Ty Lee takes off faster than Azula first would have expected, but she quickly gets over it and follows.

It isn't long before the two find Mai running down the hall, wearing a few small bags of provisions.

"Mai! What do you think you're doing?" Azula says sternly, like a mother scolding her child.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Mai says, turning around in a very dignified fashion. "I'm leaving."

"Why?" Azula says, clenching her fists.

"Zuko means more to me than anything...and I won't let him fight alone." she readies two small daggers. "I'm not afraid of you Azula!"

"Then you are a traitor...just like my failure of a brother" the Fire Nation princess gets into fighting position. "Guards!"

A small group of soldiers stop their escape and gather behind Mai.

"This is your last chance...stop what you're doing and I'll forgive you."

Mai smiles a bit and shakes her head, just before doing a back flip right into the middle of the group of guards.

A minute passes and Mai ends up standing in the middle of group of very uncomfortable guards, most knocked out or unable to move due to her knives pinning them.

"I gave you a chance Mai...now you'll share the same fate as my brother!" Azula's anger is so strong, it sends chills down Ty Lee's spine.

Mai readies two more knives and waits for Azula's attack.

Azula waits, but what is it she is waiting for?

The answer becomes clear as another group of guards arrive, this time behind Azula and Ty Lee.

The moment the last guard is in place, Azula makes her move.

The fire nation princess takes a firm step forward, but the next step never comes. Instead Azula finds herself on her back, completely unable to move.

"Mai! Go! I'll hold them off! Go and find Zuko!" Ty Lee shouts, turning to the group of guards running toward her.

It takes a moment for Mai to get over the shock, but she manages to gather herself and heads for the North Gate.

"Almost there...huh?" Mai is taken back a bit when she sees the unconscious body of the Avatar on the ground. She looks around and sighs. "I'm pretty sure that jerk would be lost without his precious Avatar." she picks him up and puts him on her shoulder.

"What's this?" a rolled up piece of paper is tucked tightly in the belt of the Avatar's Fire Nation uniform.

Mai takes it out with her remaining hand and opens it. "It's...the map?" she puts it back where she found it and makes her way once again to the North Gate. "Now that they have the map...it should give them the upper hand...as long as that idiot doesn't mess things up."

--

"Katara we need to get out of here! Maybe Aang is back with everyone else!" Sokka pleads.

"He's right...we need to go...the Avatar can take care of himself." Zuko says calmly.

Katara takes a moment to think. She ends the moment with a sigh and picks up her head. "You're right...come on!" she starts running again, but this time toward the North Gate to join the others.

"Would you stop doing that?" Sokka asks, going after her again.

Zuko matches Katara's pace and they run side by side, Sokka lags behind a little.

_Ping! Ping!_

An arrow suddenly hits the side of the wall, bounces and whizzes right in front of Sokka's nose causing him to freeze in his steps. Unfortunately Zuko and Katara fail to notice and continue running.

"Not to bad of a shot...not bad at all." Jiyro jumps down from the shadow covered ceiling. "The boy from the water tribe." he readies another arrow and takes aim.

Sokka draws his sword. "You...know me?"

"Perfect...I'll beat this loser and show Ty Lee who the better man is. Yiipee!" Jiyro fortunately says in his head instead of out load. "Of course I know you...the Avatar's poster boy."

"Hey what is that..." Sokka stops talking and ducks just in time as an arrow zips just over his head.

"You got lucky...but I won't miss again!" Jiyro takes out two arrows but only strings one and fires.

Sokka is relieved that the arrow heading toward him is way to high to reach him, even if he was still stand instead of squatting like he is now.

"Don't get to relaxed...water tribe peasant!" Jiyro fires the second arrow carefully.

The second arrow his the ceiling and bounces just in time to hit the first arrow on it's tip to change it's path.

Now Sokka has an arrow head straight for him, and if he backs up the second arrow would get him. (They are falling kind of like this now \ \).

The only move Sokka can make is forward which is what he does.

"Got you!" Jiyro yells with a somewhat psychotic smile on his face. The Yu Yan archer had strung yet another arrow, while Sokka was making his life saving move, and this one is aimed right for the water tribe warrior's heart.

Sokka freezes with the shock of the sudden realization that, this could be it. He instantly raises his hands in front of his face and closes his eyes.

--

Mai stops and hides behind a wall just in time to avoid being seen by Suki.

"Looks like Ty Lee got to them too." she sets Aang down and starts to think of a plan to get past the Kyoshi warrior.

"It's no use...looks like I can't get out without a fight." she readies two knives and prepares to charge in.

A moment before Mai begins her charge she is stopped by a terrifying thought and puts her knives away. "The roof." she says tearing herself from her near freedom and heading toward the top of Huo Du keep.

And not a second to soon, just as Mai leaves Katara and Zuko arrive to find the unconscious Avatar.

Katara sighs in relief. "He's safe...Zuko help me carry him."

The prince nods and gladly helps bring Aang over to the others.

Suki is holding her still limp arm and Toph in lying on the ground unable to move anything.

"Finally! Where've you guys been? Taking a nap?" Toph says, expelling her discomfort.

"Suki...what happened? Are you alright?" Katara asks.

Suki nods. "We had a run in with one of Azula's friends...but we managed to get her in one piece...where's Sokka?"

"Oh...he' right.." Katara and Zuko look back to see that Sokka has vanished.

Katara is so surprised she drops Aang. "He must have fallen behind...it's all my fault...I need to go after him."

"It's to dangerous..." Zuko starts to say.

"Listen...I know that family means nothing to you people in the Fire Nation...but it does to everyone else! I won't leave my brother behind!"

"I'm sorry..." Zuko starts again. "What I meant to say was...it's to dangerous...I'll get him myself...you stay here with the others." he takes off, beginning his search leaving behind an astonished Katara.

--

Sokka waits for the end, and waits, and waits. He finally brings himself to open his eyes and looks in the direction of his opponent only to find him lying on the ground and an arrow in the ceiling.

"That was a close one."

"Sure was..." Sokka begins to say, until he spots where the statement came from and why he was not on the floor with long stick with a point tip lodged in his chest.

Yuo is standing behind the fallen Yu Yan archer.

Before anything else could be said or done, Zuko arrives and he immediately gets into fighting position.

"Sokka go back with the others and get them out of here."

"But.."

"Would you just get out of here?!"

Sokka sheaths his sword and heads for the North Gate.

"Out of my way Zuko...we've already had our fight remember." Yuo says, putting one hand behind his back and the other at his side.

"We all trusted you...I trusted you...how could you betray us like that?!" Zuko's hands ignite with flame.

"I won't fight you again Zuko." Yuo's eyes narrow. "Join the others while you still can."

Zuko decides not to listen and attacks.

--

"Is everything ready?" Azula asks while being carried by a guard.

"Yes highness." Zouzu raises a brow and has a very confused look on his face.

He is about to ask what happened when the answer is made clear to him. The acrobatic girl in the pink has her hands tied up in chains.

"And the other one?" Zouzu asks.

"Just get on board." Azula commands. "I'll take care of Mai later."

"What should we do with her princess?" asks one of the guards escorting Ty Lee.

"Throw her in the prison floor...I'll deal with her myself when we get back to the Fire Nation...do you still have the map Zouzu?"

"Right here highness." Zouzu takes out a rolled up piece of paper, unrolls it and shows her.

"Good."

Azula's group boards a Fire Nation war balloon and make their escape.

--

Sokka finally joins the others. "We need to get out of here.."

"Where's Zuko?" Katara asks with actual concern.

"He's fighting Yuo...he told us to go...and at this point I think that's a pretty good idea." Sokka tries to reason.

Katara starts running off again.

"H-hey wait...where're you going?!" Sokka shouts.

"Sorry...get everyone out of here I'm going back for Zuko!"

"Would everyone stop leaving...this coming back and leaving thing is getting old!" shouts a very disgruntled and immobile Toph.

"Alright...come on everyone!" Sokka says, picking up Toph and helping Suki carry Aang outside.

The group manage to get everyone settled in on Appa.

"Hurry Katara." Sokka whispers to himself.

--

_Zuko and Yuo, round two_

_Boom!_

Yuo is sent flying back, landing hard on the cold stone floor.

Zuko ominously walks forward, readying another attack. "Get up..."

Yuo brings himself to his feet only to fall back down to his knees in order to dodge a jump high kick bu Zuko.

Instead of going all the way around and landing Zuko stops the kick half way, does a front flip in the air and bring his leg down on Yuo's surprised face.

"Not so fast." Yuo says, putting his arms up, catching Zuko's leg. He pulls the prince's leg toward him and pushes himself forward, delivering a devastating punch to Zuko's chest.

Now it is Zuko who is flying back; however, unlike Yuo the former prince lands on his feet, putting one hand on his chest and panting heavily.

The halls are narrow, creating a cramped space and limiting the full potential of each fighter. It will be dangerous to continue since the only option given to either would be a head on attack. To win hear would mean finishing the fight with a powerful counter attack.

Zuko makes the first move, drawing his broadswords and letting them scrape against the ground while he runs with them creating a large build up of sparks.

"Rryaaa!" Zuko sends a wave of sparks toward Yuo to open him up for an attack.

Yuo shields his face with one hand, throws a punch which causes Zuko to pause for only a moment; however, that moment is all Yuo needs to launch a powerful sidekick into Zuko's stomach, follow up with a round kick to the ribs and jump high kick to the lower jaw.

"Had enough Zuko?...go already!" Yuo commands.

"No...not nearly enough." Zuko stands back up, charging with both swords, striking over and over again in what seems like a mad frenzy.

Yuo easily blocks the wild swings, but what he fails to see is a front kick head straight for him.

_Wham!_

Yuo lands hard on the ground, the wind knock out of him. He stands back up, and the two stare each other down.

"Alright Zuko..." Yuo says pushing himself forward for another charge.

Then something strange starts happening. The Ba Sing Se commander freezes in his steps, completely unable to move.

"What's...going on." Yuo says, struggling to get free. "What sort of trick is this!?"

"It's mine." comes Katara's voice from behind Yuo.

Zuko takes this opportunity to run past his opponent and join Katara on the other side, but even after the former prince reaches safety the water bender doesn't move.

Yuo let's out a short yell when his back starts to bend uncomfortably backwards and his arms bend behind his back. He falls to his knees, still bending further and further backwards.

Zuko puts a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Let's go."

"Not until he's payed for what he's done."

"As much as I'd like to...now's not the time..the others are waiting...we need to go." Zuko says calmly and as carefully as possible.

--

"Come on Katara..." Sokka says with worry.

"Where are they?" Suki quietly asks as she scans the area, hoping to see Katara or Zuko or even both.

"There they are!" Sokka says, almost falling out of Appa's saddle with his excitement.

Katara and Zuko reach Appa safely. "You alright?" Sokka starts.

"Let's just get out of here!" Katars says as she makes her way to the "driver's seat"

Appa rises into the air.

"Watch out!" Sokka warns, allowing Katara to maneuver Appa just in time as a giant fireball passes right by them.

"Can't you go any faster!?" Zuko yells.

"Just hang on!"

They dodge two more and barely squeeze by a third.

"I'm not sure how long Appa can keep this up!" Katara yells, signaling the others to try and think of a way to get out of the situation.

--

_On the roof_

"Hurry and reload before they get out of range!" yells the Huo Du keep commander.

There are six catapults on the roof of the keep and every one of them is aimed at the Avatar's group. To match the number, six elite teams were chosen for this assignment and the commander himself is a calibrated leader is heavy weapon warfare.

In other words, it's only a matter of time before Appa is hit by the powerful missiles being launched.

"Fire!" another one launches.

The commander looks through a telescope and smiles. "We'll get them for sure...they have no chance of escaping our firing range alive."

"I bet princess Azula would be pleased." comes a familiar voice from behind

"Oh yes...I smell a promotion!" the chief sings.

"Unfortunately for you...I won't let that happen."

"What?" the chief turns around, just in time to have a few teeth knocked out by Mai's punch.

Mai readies her arsenal and waits for the soldier's attack.

All the operator teams turn around to see the chief unconscious on the ground with a goofy smile on his face.

All seventy men look at the commander and then turn their focus up to Mai, and they freeze for a moment.

"Here they come." Mai thinks to herself.

Suddenly one man takes a deep breath. "Run away!" and with that Mai feels seventy men wiz by her and into the trap door leading off the roof.

Mai stands still, wide eyed and in apparent shock.

Long range weapons such as the catapult may require a skilled team, but skilled teams are often cowards who are to afraid to join the front lines and enjoy the safety of firing from afar.

--

"Hey isn't she one of Azula's friends?" Sokka asks, obviously puzzled.

Zuko smiles. "It's Mai."

"You know her?" Sokka turns his head to Zuko, a bit surprised.

"I...don't want to talk about it now." Zuko responds solemnly. "Let's just concentrate on getting out of here."

Sokka gets the hint and leaves the matter for now.

"All of that trouble and we didn't get the map." Zuko leans back, feeling and looking defeated.

"Hey guys..." Aang sits up rubbing his head. "What happened...did we win?"

"Aang!" everyone takes turns saying with glee and awe.

"You're alright!" Sokka gives him a tight hug. "Uh..." he opens his eyes. "I mean...welcome back." he scoots back, lowers his voice and shakes Aang hand.

"Did you get the map?" Zuko asks with a bit of hope in his voice, hoping maybe Aang can prove that his plan didn't completely fail.

Aang averts his eyes and looks down. "I'm sorry...I couldn't get to it." he lifts his head, and forces himself to look at his friends even though the last thing he wants to see is the disappointment in their tired faces.

Zuko lowers his head again in shame.

"Awww cheer up Zuko." Sokka says with a wide closed eyed grin as he slaps Zuko's back. "It was a great plan...even if it did come from you...it's not as easy as I make it look after all."

"Uh...thanks?" Zuko raises a brow, not really feeling any better.

"Hey Aang...what's that?" Suki points to a piece of paper snugly tucked in Aang's belt.

"Huh?" the Avatar reaches behind and takes out the object in question and unrolls it.

Aang's eyes light up and seeing this Zuko can't help but crawl froward a bit.

"Well?" Zuko pushes.

Aang turns it around to show his friends. "It's the map...we got it!"

**There it is. I hope it was worth the wait**

**And I would like to make two points also.**

**One is that the Avatar shorts are not part of my story line at all. I put it there in an attempt to lighten the mood which I think, funny or not, they do just that.**

**Second, if you didn't get it, the whole thing was about the guy who played Luke Skywalker in the original Star Wars, does the voice acting for Fire Lord Ozai in Avatar. Also he did the voice acting for the joker in what I think is the **_**Batman animated series, **_**which I don't own by the way.**


	16. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers, Celtic goddess of fertility and Luiz4200 for continuing to review despite the long wait I put everyone through last time.**

**I hope you enjoy**

_An Avatar short_ _(Ursa and Azula)_

Little Azula sighs. "Do I have to go?"

"I think it'll be good for both of us...besides there are other things in life besides training." her mother smiles.

"Wouldn't you rather Zuzu go with you?" the princess asks, trying to keep eye contact away from her mother.

"I think this outing would be better if it were just the two of us." Ursa says in a caring and happy tone.

"R-really?" Azula jumps in her seat and her eyes widen a little as she picks her head up and immediately makes eye contact with her mother.

The two make their way out of the palace and into a nearby town.

"Why are we walking?" Azula asks, obviously annoyed and beginning to regret coming along.

"I thought we'd enjoy the beautiful day." Ursa says calmly, keeping the mood bright despite her daughter's efforts to do otherwise.

Azula keeps quiet all the way to their destination, however her mood doesn't change.

As they step into town Ursa stops to look at a plump turtle bird land in front of them.

"Isn't nature wonderful Azula?" the Fire Lady looks down to her daughter just in time to see her send a bolt of fire hurdling toward the bird.

The little princess starts laughing until she hears something that scares even her.

"Azula!" her mother says sternly. Azula had come somewhat accustomed to this particular tone from her mother, but it still did send a chill down her spine every time she heard it. Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone.

The Fire Nation princess looks down and folds her arms.

Ursa kneels down so she can look her daughter in the eyes. "Azula you have to understand that not everything needs to be changed to suit your needs." she starts in a much gentler tone.

"You'll see...that some things are beautiful the way they are." the Fire Lady explains as she brushes back a strand of loose hair from in front of her daughters face.

They eventually come to a stand that sells a variety of interesting things. Ursa moves on not taking notice until she finds Azula no longer following her.

The princess is now standing in front of the stand and it appears that something or another has caught her eye.

"Find something interesting?" Ursa asks in her caring motherly voice as she walks closer.

Azula jumps as if coming out of a trance. "No...nothing." she looks away from the stand's goods as if she never looked in the first place.

Being the good mother that she is Ursa can't help, but notice Azula's eyes go back and forth between the ground between her feet and a glass ornament hanging in the shop.

A few moments pass and Azula's feels a tap on her shoulder. She looks up to see the round glass ornament that had caught her eye moments ago fall into her hands and an unusual smile, however brief, appears on her face.

It lacks the usual sadistic, cold, or evil look Ursa had been accustomed to seeing on her; no this is a pure smile of joy.

As if right out of one of Ursa's most pleasant dreams, the two share in a deep passionate hug between mother and daughter.

Unfortunately the moment is broken as Azula's ears overhear a group of boys talking near by.

"Isn't that the princess?"

"I hear she's tough."

"I hear she's a fire bending prodigy."

"She doesn't seem so tough to me."

"Yea she seems more like a gentle momma's girl than a dangerous fire bender."

The gang shares in a group laugh.

A chill runs down Ursa spine and her heart skips a beat as she feels her daughters embrace break away.

It doesn't take long for the princess to unleash her wrath upon the group of boys.

Ursa takes Azula by the wrist and leads her home with a look of disappointment rather than anger.

The walk home is quiet, not a word shared between the two. Azula can't bare to look at her mother after what had happened. She'd seen the look before, every time she cruelly teased Zuko or played one of her "games" which often ended up with something burning.

The look which said "Monster" to her.

When they reach the palace Ursa leaves Azula in the garden she often plays in and leaves the look never fading from her face.

As Azula sees her mother leave, she grits her teeth and clenches the fist that isn't holding the ornament.

A single tear runs down the princess' face as she raises the ornament in the air and smashes it. By the time the tear lands on the broken fragments, Azula's face had returned to it's usual collected look as she walks away.

_The End_

_We're going down..._

A perfectly crescent moon graces the night sky with it's imperfect gentle light and troubled thoughts feel like distant memories as Appa carries everyone through the peaceful still air.

Zuko opens his eyes from a session of deep thinking to see the Avatar sitting in front of him, reading the map they managed to get away with.

"Still trying to figure that map out?" Zuko asks, breaking the silence.

The Avatar doesn't respond, not even a single movement in response to the former prince's question.

"Aang?" Zuko asks again after a short pause with a bit of concern.

Aang heard the words this time and his eyes widen with sudden surprise. "Oh sorry Zuko...I didn't mean to wake you." he closes his eyes and smiles, rubbing the back of his head and turning his focus to him.

"I haven't slept at all since we left the island." Zuko replies, closing his eyes.

"How come?" asks the Avatar, folding up the map and putting back into his Fire Nation uniform.

"I guess...I still have a lot on my mind." Zuko responds, his voiced drenched in pain.

"Zuko I..." Aang starts with a voice full of sympathy, knowing that he once shared the pain the former prince feels now. The loss and sadness, no one should have to bear in a single lifetime

All this unmerciful agony and it must be only a single part of what he must feel, fore Aang never had to fight the ones that were meant to love you most. Nor has he felt the sting of seeing a friend you've trusted your whole life betray that trust.

"Please...you don't have to say anything..." the token fire bender states before falling silent once more.

Aang takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "You know you can trust me...I know there's something on your mind you need to talk about."

"Why would you care?" Zuko's eyes narrow.

Aang smiles. "I'm the Avatar...it's kind of my job."

"It's Mai..." the agitated prince confesses after a short hesitation.

"Who?" Aang scratches his head.

"The girl who saved us from those big fireballs!" Zuko says sternly.

"Okay sorry..." Aang jumps back a little, putting his hands up. "Wait...isn't she one of Azula's friends?"

"She was...but something tells her helping us wasn't part of Azula's plans." Zuko folds his arms and looks up into the star filled sky.

Aang is about to ask another question when he suddenly feels Appa begin to slowly drop from the sky.

--

_I wish..._

It's a long walk from the bridge of the war balloon to the bottom deck where prisoners are usually kept. Princess Azula slowly makes her way down alone to see her traitorous friend.

Azula descends with a normal cold expression on her face and her hands tucked neatly behind her back. No one dared to even turn their head to see her as she passed.

The emotionless sound of the continuous clank each step made, mocks the sound of a Fire Nation death march.

After what seems like hours the princess finally arrives at the lower deck. Two guards stand on either side of the entry hatch.

Azula stops in place and without a word both sentries immediately open the hatch.

"When I knock I expect this door to be opened immediately...is that understood?" she says, walking down the set of stairs which lead into the freezing room below.

"Yes princess!" both guard state in a obedient below, standing at attention.

Ty Lee sits on the cool metal floor with each hand linked to it by uncomfortably short chains, a metal collar snugly fitted around her neck and linked to the wall by a slightly longer chain than those that hold her arms.

Azula walks closer to her and the two stand in silence until the hatch closes, enveloping them both in absolute darkness.

"Why?" Azula says in authoritative yet less commanding voice than usual.

Ty Lee turns her head as if ashamed to look in the general direction of the princess and she begins to breath faster as if afraid to be alone with Azula.

"I never expected betrayal...from either of you." Azula turns so her back is to the bound girl. "I trusted you to be at my side in battle...now the least you could do is tell me why you chose to do what you did."

Ty Lee refuses to say a word.

Azula sternly turns back around and rests her hands at her sides instead of keeping them behind her back.

"Answer me or I'll force the answer out of you..." the princess surrounds her hands in blue flame and raises one hand.

The pink clad girl still refused Azula even the smallest mumble or groan.

Azula's eyes widen and she raises her hand higher in order to launch a very painful wave of fire.

A moment passes then two, and then three. Azula sighs and lowers her hand, extinguishing the flames that had surrounded them.

"You're not worth my efforts...I'll get my answer one way or another." Azula sets her arms behind her back again and begins walking to the door.

"At least answer this...if you could...make the choice to betray me again...would you take it?" Azula asks as her steady pace comes to a halt and she stands perfectly still, awaiting an answer she knows may not come.

"Yes..." comes a weak voice from the darkness behind the princess.

Azula grinds her teeth and her fists tighten. "I don't care how sorry you are...I'll make sure you'll never be free! You and Mai will stay in prison for the rest of you're lives!!" she yells, breathing heavy, her eyes full of near uncontrollable fury.

"I'm not sorry..." Ty Lee manages to say.

Azula's jaw drops and all the rage seems to drain from her, the fury from her eyes is replaced by shock and disbelief.

Another silence descends upon them, an unbearable silence that eats at both spirits until the sounds of Azula's footsteps heading towards the hatch start again.

"Part of me wishes I could forgive you." Azula suddenly says in a quieter tone absent of all hostility.

"But you can't can you? Is...is that the same reason...you push Yuo away?" is the last thing Azula hears Ty Lee say before exiting the lower deck and closing the hatch again.

"Are you alright princess Azula?" aks one of the guards.

Azula blasts him into the wall before making her way back to the bridge of the war balloon.

--

_Recovery_...

Huo Du keep has fallen and lies in rubble upon the snow covered island. Dark smoke rises into the once clear air, footprints left by escaping guards fill the ground, any who would look upon the battlefield would think to themselves _so this is the Avatar's wrath._

This is the scene a small fleet of ships arrive to see as they reach the island.

Yuo wakes with a start with his heart beating wildly and frozen to the bone from the snow he happens to be lying in.

Instead of the smoky rubble that was once Huo Du, the commander finds himself surrounded by a full forest of towering snow covered trees.

The absents of life sends a chill down his spine, not an animal in sight or noise to be heard save for his own movement against the laden snow.

"What happened?" he asks himself, in an attempt to recall the obviously missing memories that elude him.

"You should be dead." comes an unpleasantly familiar voice.

Yuo stands up quickly and raises his guard, already thinking of the best way to show him defeat. "I thought you left with the others Zouzu."

The Dai Li agent stands only a few feet in front of the commander. "Go back to Ba Sing Se boy...you're limited talents are better served aiding the people rather than hopelessly fighting along side obviously superior warriors."

Even though this odd man seems to be no threat Yuo refuses to let his guard down. "What are you talking about?" his eyes narrow.

"To put it plainly the Avatar is more than capable of solving the map and reaching the objective without you." Zouzu continues.

"I am not with the..." Yuo begins to say before being cut off.

"I know you're true intention was never to join Azula."

Yuo tries to say something, but stops when Zouzu raises his hand.

"In fact...if I had thought you were such a monster as to betray the Avatar I would not have saved you from the collapsing keep." the agent raises a brow.

"Huo Du keep...is gone!?" Yuo asks with surprise and wide eyed shock.

Zouzu nods. "When Azula chose to go there she did it with the intent of creating two things...one being an exact copy of the map and the other being a large supply of exploding black powder...something eventually caused the powder to explode...taking Huo Du with it."

"And you saved my life...why?" Yuo drops his hands, but keeps a somewhat hostile look on his face. "I thought you are loyal to Azula."

"I am loyal...but not to that heartless princess...not to the Dai Li or even the Earth King...I am loyal only to my home...I fight only with the interest of Ba Sing Se in my heart." Zouzu turns his back and looks up at the smoke filled sky.

Yuo clenches his fists. "She's not heartless!" he blurts out.

Zouzu turns, now facing Yuo, to see his guards up again.

"I won't let you talk about her like that..." Yuo grinds his teeth, anger filling him.

"You mean to fight me...is that it?" Zouzu's constant solemn expression breaks and a smile appears on his face.

Yuo doesn't respond only waits for a moment to strike or for an attack from the Earth Bender.

Zouzu folds his arms. "Relax...I have no desire to fight...even if I wanted to...my years of free battle are over...I'm to old for that sort of thing now."

Yuo drops his hands again, feeling more confused than relieved. "What do you mean...how old are you?"

"If you must know...I'm one hundred and fifty years old...and as far as I see it...I have about one good fight left in me."

Yuo chuckles, then breaks into full laughter.

Zouzu's eyes narrow. "Hey what are you laughing at...I'm trying to have a serious conversation here!" he flails his arms, trying to get the commander's focus back again.

"Come on...how old are you really?" Yuo asks, still trying to get his laughter under control and wiping a tear from his eye. "I mean you may not look like a newborn baby...but you don't look any older than sixty."

"You are aware...that the Avatar is over one hundred years old as well aren't you?" Zouzu asks, raises a brow.

"Good point...but he was trapped in ice for a hundred years...how did you do it?"

"That's not important." Zouzu sighs. "What is important is you going back to Ba Sing Se...as much as I dislike saying this...you were one of the best leaders the city has ever been blessed with."

Yuo blushes a bit and rubs the back of his head. "Uh...thanks."

"For that reason I saved your life...I managed to heal all of your more serious wounds however...for my own self interest I left some yet to be healed." Zouzu says. "So there is no need to thank me...I'm giving no choice...you will live but you're in no condition to help the Avatar." he ends his confession with a dark smile.

"And what will you do?" Yuo asks now feeling both angry and helpless.

"I said before...I have but one fight left in me." Zouzu turns. "I'll use it against the Avatar."

Yuo scratches his head. "I thought you were on his side...you want to fight him now?"

"It's more complicated than that...what I want to do is give him my strength." the old warrior stretches. "I have no doubt that I shall lose this fight...but my strength once conquered will add to his...the power and knowledge I have gained will be part of the eternal line of Avatars...in a sense I shall become immortal."

Yuo nods. "Since you saved my life I suppose I owe you a small piece of advice."

"And...what could you possibly tell me?"

"Don't be misguided by their appearance...that's how I ended up here." Yuo looks down with small hints of guilt written on his face.

Zouzu focuses fully on Yuo and waits for his explanation.

"It's true...I did join Azula to get that map for Aang and the others...however that wasn't my only goal." he sighs. "I wanted to help Katara...the water bender of the group...rid herself of that rage...I thought she would come herself and face me once she thought I had betrayed them...what I didn't count on was all of them coming and all to soon at that."

"I see...so it's because of your mistake that I am able to get Ba Sing Se it's leader back." Zouzu chuckles. "How ironic."

_Boom!_

"What was that?" Yuo looks in the direction of the loud clash and away from Zouzu. "It's coming from where the keep was."

Yuo looks back to see Zouzu's expression, but when his gaze returned to the old man he was no where to be found.

"Why can't things be simple?!" the commander gets up and runs toward the noise.

--

_A golden X..._

Appa takes a hard landing on another island near the Earth Kingdom; however, this time it was populated. In fact the whole isle was a giant town, but of course something was off it didn't seem like a normal town.

"Hmmm...I don't see anything wrong." Sokka assures as he looks inside Appa's open mouth and stroking his chin to make his statement seem more official.

"Uh Sokka...I think he's just tired I mean we have been doing a lot of traveling lately." Aang plainly states, carrying his trusty glider staff and Momo on his right shoulder.

"Not to mention that last get away we had to do." Katara adds.

Aang is relieved to hear the nurturing tone back in the water bender's voice. "Does anyone have any idea what we should do?" he asks looking over to her.

"Do we even know where we are?!" Toph says in a happier tone than she meant to, possibly due to the joy brought on by the regaining of feeling in her limbs.

Everyone takes a moment to think, as if in hopes that they would actually remember a place they all know they've never been to before.

"Hey.." Suki says, getting an idea. "Aang...why don't you look on that map...maybe this place is on there."

"Great idea Suki." Sokka smiles and pats her on the back.

Aang takes out the map and unrolls it on the ground.

Everyone smiles when they see Aang's eyes light up.

"Well?" Sokka lets out, unable to hold his excitement.

"I'm not that sure what it means...but if I'm right we're on an island not to far from where we came from...and we're still close to the Earth Kingdom." he studies the map again before continuing just to make sure he didn't miss anything. "Also this island in one of the places three places that has a gold _X_ above it."

"What does that mean?" Zuko asks, now intrigued by these three areas. "Is there something here that can lead us to the book?"

Aang shrugs. "Sorry...I don't really know."

"Those _X_'s have to mean something right?" Katara begins piecing things together. "I know we all need a rest but...we could at least look for anything that could help us"

"But what are we looking for...and where are we going to look?!" Sokka yells up into the air. "It's not like we can just walk into a town and ask directions to the clue."

"Actually..." Katara smiles. "According to the map...almost this entire place a one big city."

Sokka slumps. "Okay then...I guess there are people we could ask."

"If this is an Earth Kingdom city we should change out of these Fire Nation uniforms." Zuko adds.

For once everyone agrees without argument and the group changes back into the clothes they were wearing before the attack on Huo Du.

Aang hugs Appa. "Don't worry boy...we'll be back as soon as we get some help...you just rest okay buddy." he smiles before leaving with the others to find a place to stay.

It's sunrise before the group finds their way to civilization.

"Are we there yet...my feet are getting tired." Toph yawns and rubs her eyes.

"There!" Aang shouts in excitement. "There's a place we can stay!"

Everyone brings out some sort of smile as they see a large inn with a vacancy sign on the door.

--

_Is he...?_

Zouzu gracefully stands up from his meditative position on the floor when he hears the door to his room swing open.

"A little early for reports don't you think highness...even talent such as yours needs rest at times." the agent turns to face the girl standing in the doorway.

It has been hours since her visit to the lower deck and the war balloon is drawing closer to the Fire Nation capital.

"Enough...you know why I'm here...so get on with it." Azula folds her arms, any form of smile absent from her face.

"As you wish...he is still alive...however..." Zouzu looks down and places his hands behind his back. "Normally I hold back news of this caliber if not for the fact that he shared with me...his...feelings for you." the Dai Li agent looks up, locking gazes with the princess. "Because I feel it is necessary to tell you...I will."

"Just get on with it..." Azula's face stays unmoved despite the ominous way Zouzu has chosen to speak.

"During the battle of Huo Du...he sustained terrible injuries..."

"How terrible?" Azula demands.

"To put it bluntly highness...with all my experience I am at a loss as to how he managed to stand let alone move as he does." Zouzu strokes his chin after brushing back a few loose strands of hair. "I healed what I could...but the truth is...his time is limited."

Even though the princess's look does not change except for what seems to be a small forced smile, Zouzu can't help but notice a sudden whitening of her face.

"Rest assured that I did tell him to return to Ba Sing Se...but despite the fact I did not explain his shortened life span...I think he knows...I'm sorry to have to.."

Zouzu is cut off. "A deal's a deal...you may return to your precious city for a time in exchange for keeping this meeting a private matter."

"You have my word princess Azula." Zouzu bows and stays that way until Azula leaves and the loud clang of his door closing completely fills his ears.

--

_Old friends..._

The morning sun kisses the snow with it's life giving rays, and the snow being playful in nature allows the bright beams of light to shine and shimmer, providing a wondrous scene mimicking the sands of a vacant beach just before the sun touches the water at sunset.

_Boom!_

"We're to late!" Suzo yells, throwing another large rock into the rubble that used to be Huo Du keep.

Som and Gui stand behind their leader, arms folded and ready to pounce on anything that could be of use.

Cho on the other hand stands content with exploring the insides of his ear with his pinky finger.

"What are we going to do now?" Som asks.

"We'll ask that prisoner for more advice is all." Suzo grins darkly at his partners.

"Sounds good to me...I've been looking forward to a pounding." Gui chuckles.

"So you're the ones making all that noise." Yuo smiles as he approaches the gruesome four.

"You!!" they all say at once.

"Believe me...I'm just as happy to see you as you're happy to see me." Yuo says, getting ready for a fight.

"I hope you're ready...we've been all looking forward for a rematch." Suzo smiles, pounding his fists together.

"Alright but I should warn you...not only have a learned a few things...I have a whole bunch of frustration built up inside me that needs to be let out." commander Yuo puts his guards up and waits.

Suzo folds his arms. "Is that so?" he looks at the other three. "You three take care of him...but leave a little for me."

"Whatever you say.." Gui says, leading the other two toward the smaller fire nation commander.

Yuo smiles and let's out a breath he had been holding. The moment the air left his body he charges forward at such speed that the snow shot up high in the air behind him.

Som turns out to be the unlucky one who falls prey to Yuo's first attack. A direct hit in the stomach sends his back a few feet, although it doesn't knock him down.

"Why you!" Som jumps and summons a giants boulder upon landing. "I'll get you!" he breaks up the boulder and begins to launch each piece one by one.

Yuo is hit by one and hits the ground hard with the heavy chunk of earth on top of him.

"Got him!" Som yells throwing a fist into the air.

_Bang!_

The chunk of Earth suddenly shatters to tiny pieces and before Som could even blink and eye Yuo was with punching distance.

The Ba Sing Se commander unleashes a powerful flurry of punches to Som's stomach and chest until the large man's armor shatters and he falls unconscious to his knees with a loud thump.

"One down." Yuo says turning to see Gui running like an enraged bull-pig right at him.

Gui runs with all his might, weapons drawn and ready to tear his target apart without use of bending.

Yuo takes a deep breath and lets it out forming a line of fire which quickly melts the ice under Gui's feet.

The charging man gasps as he goes from a steady charge into an uncontrollable slide.

Yuo steps back and waits for Gui to slide a bit closer before jumping forward and slamming his metal covered fist into the Earth bender's unfortunate head.

Gui hits the ground so hard Yuo almost loses his balance when the earth shakes.

"One to go." Yuo says, takes another deep breath and letting it out.

Cho appears ready to fight; however it's clear to a seasoned fighter such as the commander that he is unsure what to do which in understandable seeing two of his partners go down so easily.

Then something unexpected happens. Cho drops his weapons, summons a rock and after a sigh knocks himself out with it.

Yuo blinks. "Phew...I wasn't sure what to do with him." he laughs and rubs the back of his head with a closed eyed smile on his face.

The smile quickly comes to an end when he feels Suzo slam into him, both crash into the ground

Suzo gets off of him. "Get up!"

Yuo recovers; however he finds doing so more difficult that usual. "That was...a cheap shot."

Without a word Suzo raises hundreds of small rocks from beneath the snow into the air, bending them into sharp points and launches them like a lethal rain upon his opponent.

Yuo has no choice but to go forward. Dashing to the side would only increase his potential damage, there is no going underneath, around, or above the giant Earth bender.

Both combatants know that Yuo will have to make an attempt to reach Suzo in a straight line, which means both are ready to end it as soon as the gap closes. In this situation, the one who can be most decisive will win.

Yuo puts his armored hands in front of his face and runs at a slow pace.

Each step feels like a small victory as the random pulses of pain rushes through his body with every impact.

After a grueling journey to the end and sustaining many minor injuries, Yuo finally closes the gap and each fighter now lies within attacking distance of the other.

"Got you!" they both yell at the same time.

_Ting!_

Yuo takes Suzo's punch to the face and is knocked to the ground.

"Not...again.." the giant suddenly struggles to say as he looks down to see a large hole that goes right through his armor just before doubling over. Suzo had taken a powerful hit to the liver which, fortunately for Yuo, weakened the giants own punch to nearly half of it's original force.

Yuo picks himself up and dusts the snow off of his uniform. "Looks like I was right...that deep sleep _did_ sharpen my skills."

He takes a step and is suddenly engulfed by a wave of unbearable blinding pain and drops to one knee.

"It looks like...my guess...was right...I don't...have long." he thinks to himself, trying to wait out the pain.

Unfortunately his luck seems to run out when he says a masked swordsman dressed in blue and followed by a group of soldiers walk his way.

--

_Peace town_...

Zuko wakes peacefully, which he isn't really used to doing, and he slowly gets out of bed. After a good stretch he slings his swords around his shoulder and walks out to take a look at the city.

It's close to noon and the used to be prince can feel the heat running over him which in turn causes him to do another thing he isn't accustomed to doing. A smile surfaces on his face, breaking the usual serious look he often has.

As he stands there on the stone road, face buried in the sun's warmth and a cooling breeze rushing by like a flowing river, he can't help but remember that one brief moment in time when he was happy serving tea in a Ba Sing Se teahouse.

Life was simple, far less troubling than the life he had before but he was happy and for that one moment in the great city of Ba Sing Se he and his uncle were at peace with themselves and the world around them.

"Hey Zuko." Aang walks up behind Zuko with a yawn, he too seems to have just woken up.

Zuko sighs, his train of thought now gone. "Hello Aang."

"I see you're excited to look around the city." the Avatar grins.

Zuko's serious expression returns. "I was going to look for the clue."

"Alone?" Aang looks surprised.

The fire bender nods. "It could be dangerous...this way no one else has to risk getting hurt."

"But Zuko..." Aang calls out softly yet sympathetically.

"Shouldn't you go check on Appa or something?" Zuko asks rather sternly.

Aang sighs, seeing no way of winning this argument. "Alright Zuko...just come back if you need help...okay?" he smiles slightly.

Zuko's smile returns if only slightly.

Just before the two part they hear a scream. When they turn to see where the outburst had come from, what they see sends a chill down their spines.

A hooded fighter, clothed in what seems to be regal female fire nation uniform, slowly walks out of a nearby building followed by at least five Earth Kingdom soldiers.

As Zuko and Aang look down they see another Earth Kingdom soldier on the ground as if he had just been thrown out.

Nearby people quickly make room for the combatants as the girl places herself directly between the building she had just come out of and the one across the road.

It soon becomes clear that only five of the six soldiers are willing to fight considering the sixth one is still out cold on the ground.

"Should we help?" Aang asks, surprised to see a person who is clearly from the fire nation walk out of a place of such little importance.

"Help who?" Zuko's eyes dance between the soldiers and the hooded girl.

The onlookers grow silent as they watch both parties stare each other down.

Aang and Zuko can't help but look on with open mouths, their hearts beating quickly unsure who's side to be on. The Earth Kingdom are their allies, but five well trained soldiers against one fire nation girl seems a little uneven. This being the case, all either can bring themselves to do is wait and watch.

A loud battle cry suddenly rushes through the air as one of the soldiers makes his move.

Aang closes his eyes until he hears the crowd cheer and is sure the battle is over. When he opens his eyes he expects the soldiers to have detained the girl, but to his surprise finds all five soldiers either knocked unconscious or their clothing pinned to the ground by small knives.

At first the Avatar feels a potent rush of relief fill his heart, but then the sensation is replaced by confusion.

_Isn't this an Earth Kingdom city?_

_Why are these people cheering if a fire nation girl just took down a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers?_

That is when Aang takes his first good look at the crowd itself. He gasps seeing not only people from the Earth Kingdom in the crowd, butpeople from the Norther water tribe, the fire nation, and even a few sand benders all mixed in with each other.

"Make way!" comes a very commanding voice.

A man dressed in an Earth Kingdom captain's uniform makes his way through the crowd and looks upon the unconscious bodies of the soldiers. "Who's responsible for this?!" the captain shouts as he scans the area.

The hooded fire nation girl steps foreword without a word.

"Are you the one who did all this?" he looks down at her with his hands behind his back.

She only nods in response to his question.

The captain smiles and chuckles. "You've done it again...we've been looking for these run away soldiers for a long time...but we weren't counting on them still wearing their uniforms." he blushes a bit.

Soon enough other soldiers come in and take the criminals away, leaving the crowd to disperse.

"We've got to follow her...come on!" Zuko says, taking off before Aang could respond.

Unfortunately the large crowd makes it difficult for them to reach their target.

"I'll try to stop her...you catch up when you can." Aang says just before launching into the air with his glider.

The girl had already covered a lot of ground by the time the criminals were carried off and it takes Aang a while to catch up with her.

She eventually leads him to the undeveloped area full of trees, near the place Appa should still be.

Aang lands on the branch of a tree and looks until he spots the hooded girl again.

He couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be running from him for some reason or another. He has to be careful, she's no ordinary Fire Nation girl.

"Found you!" he jumps and lands right in front of her.

The girl pauses and turns, ready to run again.

"Wait!" Aang calls out with no avail. Leaving him with no choice, Aang decides to force her to stop.

The chase comes to a sudden halt as a large wall of earth appears in front of the girl. She turns to find Aang running toward her and she immediately draws two knives, preparing for a fight.

"Wait...hold on." the Avatar tries to calm her down with a smile. "I don't want to fight...I just want to talk." he slowly sets his staff on the ground.

She lowers her guard and sheathes her blades.

"In case you haven't guessed yet...I'm the Avatar."

"I've noticed." the girl says, folding her arms.

Aang rubs the back of his head and looks down. "Well I just...wanted to...actually it's not me...a friend of mine wants to ask you a few questions."

"There you are." Zuko walks out from behind a tree.

That's when everything changed. As soon as the girl spots Zuko she takes off past Aang and back into the unknown wilderness.

"Stay here in case she comes back...I'm going after her!" Zuko shouts and he gives chase.

"But..." Aang sighs. "Alright...I'll just wait here then."

--

The girl makes a sharp turn. In an attempt to follow her lead Zuko trips and falls flat on his face.

By the time he recovers he notices the target is to far off for him to catch up and if he doesn't think fast he's going to lose her.

Zuko jumps to his feet and draws a broad sword. Taking careful aim he throws it and smiles when he sees the projectile hit it's target.

The girl falls to the ground, the sword lodged in her dress and pinning her to the ground.

As Zuko runs over something happens that stops him in his tracks.

The girl's hood slides back, revealing her face.

"Mai?!"


	17. Hard Times

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**With motivation from my reviewers, Celtic Goddess of Fertility and Luiz4200.**

** I had a lot of delays such as my internet going out and really bad weather, but it's finally finished. I promise the next chapter will be out within a week or so from this one.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

_An Avatar short_ _(Ty Lee)_

Although it's only been a few short weeks since she abandoned the aspirations her parents had planned and joined the circus, Ty Lee has already made close friends with nearly everyone.

Everyone except Zala who considers Ty Lee to be her _best_ friend among all the other performers, which seems to make sense since they are almost like twins save that Ty Lee's hair is brown and usually in a braid while hers is black and always down.

Zala is the current main attraction and pride of the circus, however, she and Ty Lee are almost equal in talent and maneuverability; the two often compete in friendly competitions such as who can balance on a rope longer or which can clean an animal's cage faster.

Despite their many similarities, however, there are two distinct techniques which Zala is able to do and Ty Lee is unable to, one being a handstand and the other being the ability to perform a cartwheel.

Try as she might Ty Lee can never seem to get it right, and didn't feel right asking Zala since the answer would probably be no anyway just to keep the rivalry going.

Unfortunately something a problem comes to strain the bond between them, like a worm between two birds.

"What's that?" Zala referring to the sound of talking, coming from a near by tent still with lights on.

"Huh?" Ty Lee turns her head toward the ring leader's tent and soon both of them quietly make their way over.

"I just can't decide..." the ring leader says with a sigh.

"Our audiences are getting smaller and smaller...we need a new main attraction..." his son explains.

"But no one can match Zala's skill...she the best we have...she's the best any circus has." the leader rests his head on his hand, looking distraught.

"There is one I think that may be just who we're looking for." the son is speaking with the confidence of someone with a good point to make. "That new girl...Ty Lee...she's almost just as good as Zala if not better."

The ring leader looks up, surprised. "No...she's to inexperienced...no one has ever been moved to the main attraction spot until they've been with us at least a year."

"Father if we don't do something now...this circus won't last another year."

With that the ring leader agreed to a contest between the two, a kind of try out for the spot of main attraction.

Sure enough the next day the ring leader approaches them both and explained the contest and that it is to take place in four days.

Both girls hate the idea of competing against each other for anything other than pride, but also the circus means everything to them and so each starts to prepare with the intention of winning.

The next day Ty Lee begins her practicing in a near by field. She diligently practices everything she knows, but she knows the only way she will be able to get that coveted spot and that would be to learn how to perform a handstand.

Two days pass by with Ty Lee getting no closer to achieving her goal.

By sundown of the second day, she sadly sits on a rock, all her hopes of being the main attraction seemingly shattered. That's when she really gets thinking.

She quickly decides to stand up tall, paying extra attention to how her feet hold up the rest of her body and how her body must stay for her to have perfect balance.

A wide grin forms on her face as she unravels the secret she had been overlooking before.

Two days later both Zala and Ty Lee stand ready to give it their all to win.

The contest goes as expected, both being evenly matched in everything until they reach the set tie breaker, the tight rope.

Ty Lee relaxes, the tight rope is her specialty; not even Zala could ever match her on it.

Unfortunately that is no longer the case as Zala flips onto the rope and does a hand stand before flipping onto her feet and effortlessly continuing to the other side.

A rush of fear and disappointment fills her heart, knowing that she had to somehow come up with something to outdo the already complicated stunt Zala had just done.

Ty Lee slowly makes her way up to the platform, taking slow deep breaths and hoping she doesn't fail.

She can feel her heart beating quickly as she approaches the edge of the platform. At that moment the look on her face changes instantly from worry and uncertainly to determination.

The acrobat also flips onto the rope and into a handstand, but after a short hesitation she begins to do something no has seen. She starts to walk on her hands while balancing on the tight rope.

She proceeds like that all the way until the end.

Needless to say Ty Lee was elevated to the main attraction.

To her dismay, however, Zala leaves the circus the next day.

"Do you really have to go?" Ty Lee frowns.

"This circus was holding me back anyway." Zala says with a wink and a smile. "Now that I'm out of the main light...I can go do some of the other things I've been thinking about."

"Really? Like what?" Ty Lee asks with a curious look on her face.

"Oh sailing...traveling the world...maybe leave the Fire Nation...who knows?" Zala says before hugging her friend tight. "I'll miss you Ty...and good luck with your new position."

And with that the two part on friendly terms just as they had met.

_The End_

_Rough night..._

The sky appears a blend of orange black as the rays of the setting sun light the heavens with a dance of glorious color. A fitting scene on such an uncommon day.

Azula and her royal procession march triumphantly toward the courtyard to receive her crown as Fire Lord fore all has been won. The princess proceeds in a new extravagant golden-red uniform made just for the occasion, and perfectly organized groups of fully armored masked soldiers accompany her from the front and the back.

Soldiers armed only with spears, stand on either side of the procession to serve as both audience and witness to the future crowning of Fire Lord Azula.

The prodigy's march is elegant, poised, focused, and direct. With a small, yet confident, smile she continues along the stone path to her Nation's crown; Mai and Ty Lee follow on either side of her.

Both of the princess' childhood friends walk obediently behind the soon to be ruler with their heads lowered in defeat. The looks which lie upon the faces of the two girls suggest remorse for their previous actions rather than of a broken spirit, anger, or thoughts of revenge due to torturous events of prison.

All seems perfect until she reaches the steps at the end of the stone courtyard to see, on top of the steps, the scrawny Avatar along with his entire group. The annoying water bender, her peasant brother, that irritable little Earth bender, the talent less Kyoshi warrior, and her dishonored brother, all on their knees and bound with no possible hope of escape.

"Zuko!" Azula shouts, her smile turning into a wide grin and excitement filling her heart. "I'm so glad you're here" she says running up to her brother, pushing the soldiers in front of her out of the way.

All the former prince can do is look down in shame for his many failures as Azula brings him up to his feet, bringing him close with one arm and engulfing the other arm in blue fire.

"Mai!" Azula situates herself and her sibling so that Mai can see them both clearly.

"If you still feel like you have to save him...now's the time to do it."

Mai folds her arms and sighs. "I was a fool to put _him_ before you." she looks at Zuko. "He means nothing to me."

Azula turns her head to look at Zuko. "Hear that Zuzu...you're all alone now." her grin turns into a hostile frown as she grabs him by the hair and forces the former prince to look her in the eyes. "Mother isn't here to protect you now." she says in a rather loud whisper.

"Azula!" comes a familiar voice from behind. Azula recalls the stern tone often used when she was called by Ursa, and the rare yet potent anger which always made her heart skip a beat.

Her mouth drops slightly and her eyes widen, but oddly this time Azula didn't feel like a child being scolded.

"Hello mother." the princess calmly breaths, turning herself and Zuko around so now their mother may see them both clearly.

"Let you're brother go Azula..." Ursa appears just as Azula remembers, only her face is hidden by a still patch of shadow.

"Not this time! You can't save him anymore!" Azula raises her fist, engulfed in flame, ready to strike Zuko with all her frustration. "First I'll get rid of Zuko...and then...you'll love _me_!"

"Oh Azula..." Ursa says with a sigh and a disappointed tone.

"Stop it!" Azula grinds her teeth as she throws Zuko to the ground. "Stop saying my name! You have no right to talk to me that way!"

So overcome with frustration and filled to the brim with anger, the princess launches a blue wave a fire toward her mother.

A wave of shock penetrates everyone watching the event as the wild cerulean inferno strike it's target.

Ursa does not shriek, not even a whimper leaves her mouth as she slowly walks out from the shadows.

Azula steps back, shaking her head, as if refusing to believe what she had done.

As Ursa reveals herself, the fruit of Azula's actions makes it's shocking appearance. A horribly disfiguring burn, similar to Zuko's, now surrounds her mother's left eye.

"I've lost you..." a tear runs down Ursa's face. "You're nothing...but a beast...an inhuman _monster_...you're not my beautiful little Azula anymore." she says quietly before vanishing completely in the shadows again.

Azula pales as she takes another step back only to bump into someone. She looks back to see her brother, unbound and fire surrounding his clenched fists.

"It's over Azula." he says, readying for a fight.

"Yea!" announces the little Earth bender, she too seems to have been able to free herself.

"We're not afraid of you anymore Azula." the water bender says with powerful confidence.

The princess turns to face the group of prisoners who have all managed to free themselves from their constraints.

"Mai...Ty Lee!" she calls out, a slight hint of shaky uncertainty making itself known in her voice.

Mai and Ty Lee respond to Azula's call by lifting their heads with defiant looks. Each also posses the same burn marks over their left eye as Ursa and Zuko.

The loud yet steady drumbeat fills the air from seemingly nowhere.

"No Azula!" Ty Lee yells.

"You're nothing without us! You won't control us anymore!" Mai says in a louder version of her normal speaking voice.

Azula's eyes widen, her face changing from that full of shock and uncertainty to vengeful and booming with agonizing rage.

"Guards!" she calls out, frustration again filling her heart.

The soldiers reorganize and line up in columns behind Mai and Ty Lee so the would be Fire Lord can see each face with clarity.

The masked soldiers remove their helmets and those armed with spears look upon the princess with scorn.

Yet again Azula is taken back as she realizes every soldier that faces her possess the same burn and all on the left eye.

"You'll all pay..." Azula clenches her fists tight, engulfing them in fire.

The blood pumps eagerly through her veins, her heart beats with the ferocity of all her rage, and the desire to harm those who dare defy her forcing her mind to race.

Unfortunately before she has a chance to react, she is thrown to the ground by a sudden strong blast of cold air.

As Azula recovers from the powerful blow she had been dealt, she looks up to see the air bender in the Avatar state standing over her and ready to deliver the final blow.

The princess can only watch as her limbs refuse to move. All she can bring herself to do is turn her head and close her eyes.

A moment passes, then two, and then three.

The sounds of rebellion have stopped and the excitement that had filled Azula's body and mind just moments ago has dissipated, leaving her feeling cold.

She finally brings herself to open her eyes to see none other than Yuo standing over her, his face covered by shadow.

The palace is gone, along with everyone who was there.

Azula finds herself lying in a peaceful field with a breeze flowing so gently among the grass that is seems to be guiding the shy blades to dance.

The sky itself in no longer a haunting mix of orange black, but a lush shade of bluish purple with the absence of the sun.

Yuo is holding a wooden box with his bare hands.

"Are you alright?" he asks, tucking the box under one arm and helping Azula up.

"Why are _you_ here? What's happening?!" the princess asks, anger still present in her voice.

"Don't you remember?" Yuo begins with his usual calm and somewhat happy tone. "I have to leave on my first assignment tomorrow...and you wanted to give me this present in private before I go."

Azula's eyes widen. She remembers that night, the night just before he left.

She can't help but laugh at him, it's been so long since she'd seen Yuo in a regular Fire Nation uniform and armed with the proper weapons for soldiers who don't posses the ability to fire bend.

Yuo sighs and puts a hand on his hip. "Okay okay...go on..laugh" he chuckles a bit himself. "I'll show you...I'll make something of myself and then we'll see who laughs."

"Just go ahead and open the present so we can get this over with." Azula folds her arms, still standing with her usual cold smile on her face.

Without another word Yuo quickly opens the box and frowns.

"Uh...red silk gloves?" he takes them out of the box. "But these are for girls!"

"I think they suit you just fine." she says in a mocking tone.

"I've always tried...to be nice." he looks up and walks out of the shadows.

Azula's look of amusement shatters when she sees that Yuo also has the same burn mark on his left eye that the others did.

"But not matter what I do...you can't help but hurt others...it's who you are...just a heartless...evil monster!" Yuo gradually elevates from a calm speaking voice to a hostile shout and charges toward her, fists engulfed in blue fire.

_Knock knock knock_!

Azula's eyes pop open and she sits up quickly almost gasping for air.

_Knock knock knock_!

"Princess Azula?" comes the sound of a guards voice from behind the door.

She looks around the room and gives a short sigh of relief that the whole thing had only been a nightmare.

She gets out of bed, gives her unruly hair a quick once over and attempts to cover up any sign of her sleep being anything less than peaceful before putting on a robe and opening the door.

The two guards outside salute when they see the princess emerge from her room.

"P-please excuse us...f-for waking you princess but...Fire Lord Ozai...h-has requested you're uh..."

"Audience..." whispers the other guard.

"Right...audience." the first guard repeats.

The princesses' eyes narrow and she pulls the first guard down to her eye level with one hand and raises the other.

The guard starts shaking and his eyes are wide with sheer terror.

All the second guard can bring himself to do is back up into a wall with his hand over his heart.

"What's wrong?" Azula asks with a somewhat evil smile, igniting her raised hand in searing orange fire. "Are you afraid?"

"P-p-please..." tears start building up in the captured guard's eyes.

Azula's cold smile turns into an angry frown. "Are you afraid of me!?"

The guard nods quickly as if his life depends on it. "Yes...v-very afraid.."

_Plop_

She drops the guard on the ground and smiles. "Tell my father I'll be there as soon as I get dressed." she says before turning and reentering the room, closing the door behind her.

--

_All aboard..._

Yuo quickly sits up and buries his face in his hands, breathing heavily as he does so.

The room is dark, almost to dark to see his own hand in front of his face. Although one thing he can make out through his fingers is the row of metal bars which are obviously meant to keep him inside the prison cell.

"You're awake?" comes a pleasantly familiar voice.

"Captain Jeux?!" Yuo lifts his head excitedly. "Where are we...and what are you doing here...I thought you were still with Azula."

Jeux chuckles. "I was but as soon as I gave her the map she through me off the ship and sent me back to Ba Sing Se...but wouldn't you know...these pirates came and captured me again." he ends with a sigh.

"Pirates?" Yuo asks with surprise.

"Don't you remember them capturing you?" the captain asks.

"Jeux the last thing I remember is my life flashing before my eyes."

There is a short pause, a haunting and uncomfortable span of silence.

"So...how have you been?" Jeux asks, breaking the silence.

"Not so..." Yuo starts, but then pauses a moment deciding not to burden his best friend with the sad truth that his time is running out. "..bad...not so bad...how about you?"

Yuo can hear Jeux scratch his head. "There's something I have to tell you...promise not to get mad?"

"Sure.." the commander shrugs, thinking what could Jeux possibly say that would make him mad.

"I've...joined the Ba Sing Se rebels..."

"What!?" Yuo yells in surprise.

"You said you wouldn't get mad..." Jeux sighs.

"Your right...sorry." the commander takes a moment to calm down. "The what are you doing in a prison cell?"

"That's a long story." Jeux begins. "At first these four big guys were in command...so I decided I was tired of being a prisoner and joined them...but they made me a prisoner when they learned I knew where Huo Du keep was...now I just stay in here because we've run out of beds." he laughs.

"So instead of being a prisoner...you decided to give up being a fire nation soldier...and became a rebel?"

"That's right."

"That's pretty smart." Yuo smiles. "I probably would have done the same thi..." he stops.

"Something wrong?" Jeux asks.

"Does that mean the Blue Spirit is here?" Yuo asks in a whisper.

"Right here..." comes a young female voice from the other side cell door. "I've been waiting for you to wake up...follow me."

The irritating squeak of a rusty cell door can be heard swinging open.

Yuo gets up slowly.

"Oh wait..." Jeux calls before his friend can make it outside.

"What is it?" Yuo turns around.

"Before she sent me off...Azula gave me this to give to you." he holds a scroll out.

Yuo reaches around in the dark until he feels what Jeux is trying to give and takes it. "What does it say?"

"You know I never read other people's mail."

The commander smiles slightly. "Thanks..." he says before stumbling after the odd masked girl.

--

_Short but sweet..._

Her first instinct is to pull away, she knows it would be better for them both if she would just pull away and run; however, her heart, which had ached so long for this moment, promptly expels those unwanted thoughts.

Zuko had pulled Mai into a hug and before he could allow himself time to think, the two shared in a passionate kiss. Together again as Lord and the Lady, the smile and the frown, the frog and the fly.

Happiness, something almost as unfamiliar to either as peace, flows freely through both like honey soaked in freshly brewed tea.

"Zuko!" Aang's voice can be heard calling out. "Where'd you go!?" he calls again, his voice coming closer.

Zuko and Mai pull away at the same time and look deep into each other's eyes. With all the strength of his heart Zuko yearns for Mai to join him and the Avatar, but the sorrowful truth stands as clear as shallow pale glass.

"I'm sorry Zuko..." Mai looks down and shakes her head, before breaking the warm embrace both had previously enjoyed just a moment ago and slowly vanishing from Zuko's sight like the fading stages of the moon.

The kiss had been quick, despite the emotional feeling of it's eternal life span, but as Zuko stands there watching his heart run; the uncrowned prince can't help feeling a slight terror.

Had she really abandoned him like he did her on that fateful day of the crippling eclipse, had he rushed his affections beyond Mai's limits, or is it simply that she shares the painful feeling that now is not the opportune time to burden the minds of his new allies with her arrival?

"Did you catch her Zuko?" Aang catches up, a little out of breath from all the running he just did.

The fire bender continues to stare in the direction in which she fled. "No...she got away."

--

_A history lesson..._

"Everyone sure is sleeping late today..." Toph thinks to herself while lounging back against the trunk of a tree.

"Well..." she says standing up. "Better get moving...who knows..maybe I'll find something useful around here." and with that she begins her exploration of the town.

She puts her hands behind her head and casually walks down the road, trying to sense anything out of the ordinary.

To her dismay all she finds is a man who just lost his shoe, a woman who finished a pie, and a soldier who just got swindled in a game of chance.

"Whoa!"

_Bam!_

Toph suddenly finds herself on the ground and flat on her face.

"Oww..." she sits up and rubs her head. "Watch where you're..."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" an old man says, cutting her off.

Toph gets up and faces the old man, who as far as she can sense is about as tall as she is.

"Come on in...my wife and I will fix you right up." he walks back inside, bumping into the wall before finally making it in.

Toph shrugs. "Why not." and follows the man in.

The man's house is small but filled almost to bursting with books and scrolls, hardly even enough room to stand let alone walk or sit down.

"Do you really live in this small house with you're wife?!" Toph shouts in frustration, trying to find a space to safely step.

"What?" the old man asks, carrying a small white tray with two cups of freshly made tea. "I don't think I have a wife anymore..."

"But you just said..." Toph sighs. "Never mind."

"Were you looking for something?" the old man asks handing Toph one cup and then throwing the tray, still with the other cup of tea on it, behind him carelessly.

The earth bender's expression changes from curiosity to interest. "How did you know?" she blinks.

"Not everyday we get newcomers..." he raises his head to stop Toph from asking the question he knows she is about to ask. "Everybody knows everybody here...so new guys are easy to spot...plus that old inn never gets any business." he laughs.

Toph gets a devilish look in her eye and rubs her hands together. "Everyone's going to owe me big for this one." she says to herself. "Do you know anything about a golden X?"

The old man plops down and leans back on his hands.

Toph leans forward in anticipation.

After a short pause the old man opens his mouth and the earth bender smiles.

"Nope...not a thing." he says innocently.

She sighs and plops down also.

"But..." the old guy says cheerfully. "I do know all about this town.."

"Wait but..." Toph tries to stop him, but he continues on with his story which is at the moment an unwanted one.

So, the situation being what it is, the Earth bender reluctantly decides to listen both out of respect and the fact there isn't really much else to do right now.

"Long ago...even before the war...one peace loving Avatar we call Avatar Korukin...found a very powerful artifact along his travels...so powerful in fact that legend says whoever possessed it could conquer the world...of course being the peaceful boy that he was...he knew he would never use it...but Korukin knew that more violent people would come along and take it for themselves."

Toph can't help but yawn and her eye lids lower half way, but still she continues to listen.

"Unfortunately for us Korukin was also a lover of knowledge and couldn't bear to destroy the artifact...so he did the next best thing...he hid it...however before leaving this world Korukin assembled a powerful group of swordsman he dubbed the Yuichi Swordsman." the man scratches his head as if trying to remember the rest of the story. "Let's see...if my memory's right...Korukin made a key which could open the door to the hiding place."

"Huh?" Toph's eyes open all the way and she leans forward, now fully interested.

"I think the way the story goes...Korukin breaks the key in half...no into three pieces and left each piece with a swordsman to guard...from then on the duty of guarding the pieces was passed on with each new generation...they are only to give the pieces to the Avatar if he or she should absolutely need them."

That's when it hits. The three pieces, the three locations, and the three golden Xs on the map. They had to fit together.

"Thanks mister!" Toph yells, taking off to find any one of the others.

"Oh uh...goodbye!" he waves as she leaves. "What a nice boy."

--

_Seemingly Meaningless..._

_Long ago, just before the war, a trading caravan arrived at the grand city of Ba Sing Se from the North Pole._

_A water bender girl name Yuko had traveled along with her parents to help sell what goods they had brought. All was calm until her eyes rested on a handsome young Earth Kingdom soldier and she instantly fell in love._

_The boys name was Azol, just a low ranking town guard, but that made no difference to Yuko who spent the next few minutes gathering the courage to talk to the young man._

_Azol was very reclusive and waved away her first advances; however, through the few weeks Yuko stayed the two became close and Azol grew fond of the beautiful water bender from the North. He didn't admit it of course._

_One day the two were sitting together underneath a tree, feeling sad that soon Yuko would be leaving to the North Pole soon._

_That night Azol decided to write a letter, confessing his deep feelings for her. Unfortunately it was the following morning which brought with it shocking news._

_The Fire Nation had declared war and has already started attacking the city of Omashu. Azol was soon called to join the soldiers there. The order came quickly and the young man didn't have time to deliver the letter, but certain he would come back before Yuko left for home he took it with him promising himself to give her the letter upon his return._

_Yuko woke with her usual joy only to feel the pain of her breaking heart when she learn Azol had left._

_She was crushed, but being true to her love she decided to wait and wait she did. Yuko did not leave with her parents, her love so great she decided to stay knowing full well that now she may never see her family again._

_Days turned into weeks and weeks to years and never did she see the young soldier she fell in love with again_ _nor was the letter, filled with the feelings Yuko had longed to hear and which filled the heart of Azol, ever given to her._

_This story was made into an opera by the a theater group within the Fire Nation during the last days of Fire Lord Azulon and still remains famous today._

_Recently Fire Lord Ozai had the entire score rewritten to fit his taste and was finished upon his daughter's return from the territory of the Earth Kingdom._

_The production was at first called "A Sad Tale of Love."_ _but was later changed to "Thieves" in reference to each, stealing each other's hearts._

Azula sighs, trying to keep her eyes from shutting and starting regret coming home.

It isn't like Ozai to pay attention to the minor work of the peasants, but a chance to see his genius in action was to much of a pull factor to pass by.

"Do you hear that Azula?" Ozai asks, as the overture begins.

The melody matches the fluidity of a running, then without warning all drops into a rush of angry sounding drums.

The Fire Lord smiles. "A peaceful bliss silenced by the might of another tune."

As important this production obviously is to her father, all Azula can bring herself to do is think about the haunting dream. The dream among other things.

No her thoughts turn to the ever strong desire of revenge and images of the Avatar cowering before her might combined with the power of the book.

Thoughts of seeing the look on Mai's face when Zuko is done away with.

"That will show her to put others before me." she says with a dark grimace as her eyes look down upon the performance below.

The image of Ty Lee in prison comes to her next and although her initial feeling is overwhelming joy, it soon diminishes slightly for reasons she denies.

Azula intentionally lies to her own mind, telling herself that she is filled with nothing but happiness at the thought of the punishment those traitors shall endure.

She tightens her fists as her thoughts turn to the Avatar and most of all that water bender girl, but all her limbs feel heavy when her mind changes from the Avatar to Yuo's unfortunate fate.

She shakes her head, momentarily dismissing the unwanted memories.

"He is nothing...just as untrustworthy as everyone else...I don't need him...I don't need anyone...I can do it all on my own." her usual cold smile appears, but this time instead of attempting to show superiority or intimidation she smiles only to fool herself back into a comfortable sense of security.

--

_Back together.._.

"It's okay...we'll get her next time." Aang says in a fruitless attempt to lift the spirits of the brooding Zuko.

The former prince seemingly pays no mind to the Avatar's words, his face stuck in a mix of anger and frustration that Aang knows so well.

The Air bender looks down and rubs his head trying to think of something which might cheer up his grim friend, but try as he might no inspiration comes to him.

To Aang's short lived relief, his burden is lifted when they come to the entrance of the town. Standing there with his back turned to them is a familiar Fire Nation commander.

The Avatar is at first filled with joy when he sees Yuo back with them, but that uplifting feeling shatters when he hears Katara's angry voice coming closer.

"Whoa!" Aang shouts, just barely dodging a sharpened icy projectile which must have been meant for Yuo.

So potent is the fury in Katara's eyes, that even Zuko feels a quick chill run down his spine.

Yuo, however, stands unmoving and waits to for the gap between him and the water bender to close a bit more.

Katara's movements are laced with aggressive grace and powerful anger. Her bending is perfect, each motion a catalyst for a potential deadly attack.

Green leaves litter the air and they slowly fall upon the two combatants.

Yuo rolls his shoulder and takes a deep breath; holding it. He feels his heart beat slower, the revitalizing rush of excitement course through as heavily through his veins as Katara's anger rushes through hers.

The tormenting emotion, pleases her mind and the cruel feelings embrace her desire for twisted justice just as a mother would embrace her little girl.

Boom! Goes her heart, the rush of battle she has felt many times multiply as the anger presented to her, not only from Yuo's supposed betrayal, but all the events of which Katara had faced since the murder of her mother boil into this lone urge for battle.

Yuo's breath is released and he dashes forward.

He knows he doesn't have to win, only allow Katara the opportunity to unleash her built up frustration and all her hate.

If only he can keep the gap between Katara and himself closed the chances of victory will be nearly guaranteed; however, should she keep her distance not only will his odds of winning be minimal, but his body may give and he perish in the attempt.

From his point of view, both his life and the freedom of Katara's happiness depend on his victory.

_Cling!_

Yuo defends himself against Katara's water whip, giving great care to even the subtlest movements of her body.

"Just a little further." he says to himself, making his way within punching distance.

"Katara!" Aang shouts as he starts to make his way over to the battleground, but halts after taking a step to the touch of Zuko's hand on his shoulder.

"No...this is their fight...we shouldn't interfere." Zuko calmly states, never for one moment averting his eyes from the bout in front of him.

Katara summons the water from two near by water jars and combines them into wave which she aims at her opponent's head.

Yuo eyes widen, having a pretty good idea of what she's trying to do. He willingly leans forward and let's the attack hit his face, engulfing it in water.

Seeing this Katara unleashes step two of her attack and freezes the water with the intention of encasing Yuo's head in solid ice.

Almost at the exact second the water freezes Yuo yanks his head from the wave, flips onto his hands, continuing forwards in a cartwheel and comes to his feet mere inches away from the water bender.

Katara's heart skips a beat when she sees Yuo staring right at her less than arm's width away and she currently defenseless from that range.

Yuo wastes no time, he grabs one of Katara's arms, bends it back so that her back arches back as well and sweeps her feet right from under her with a swift kick.

Katara lands on her back, but keeping her eyes closed to give Yuo a sense of security, she raises her hands and sends a pounding block of ice which strikes him on the side of the head.

Yuo falls and find the world spinning, but sensing danger he rolls out of the way hardly dodging a follow up attack. The attack leaves a small crater right where the fire bender had been just a second before.

The tension thickens as Yuo and Katara stare each other down, defiant looks in both of their eyes.

Breathing heavy, their mind racing, attempting predict the move of their opponent as they think of what to do themselves.

Yuo takes a deep breath and charges once more.

Katara let's out a breath of her own and tries the same attack she did before, a crushing wave of water to send him back.

This time Yuo extends his hands meeting the water with heat, turning it instantly to steam.

Katara thinks quickly turning the steam into normal water at Yuo's feet.

The commander readies himself, and steps forward to begin running again.

Katara smiles, turning the water to ice causing Yuo to slip and fall. Then, calling the water back to her, she surrounds her arms with tentacles of water. It is her turn now to move forward.

Yuo pushes himself up with his arms, only to be knocked back from a brutal blow to his chest.

_Wham!_

Yuo lands hard on his back, a few feet away from where he first fell.

This time instead of picking himself up, Yuo rolls toward Katara with his armored hands guarding his face. He rolls into a stand, coming within inches from Katara again.

This time he flicks her on the forehead to break Katara's concentration and her water falls to the ground.

Yuo grabs both of her arms and throws her down.

Katara stands only to have her opponent baring down on her with punch after punch. She blocks them and throws a few fury fueled punches of her own.

After striking over and over again, filling attack to the brim with fury, a calmness begins to slowly form inside Katara's heart.

The hideous anger, torturous hate, and cruel need for revenge, gradually begin to dissipate.

Yuo smiles, seeing that all the built up rage free itself. He knows that now is the time to end this fight.

Katara readies for another dash from her opponent. A small puddle of water sits innocently by her left foot.

Soon enough Yuo takes off in a full run, his right arm ready to extend in a clear attempt to finish the fight.

Time seems to slow and all sound but the hissing of the wind vanishes from the senses of the ear.

Yuo's punch comes within a hair's width before Katara makes her move.

_Crunch!_

Yuo's eyes scream pain, even is his face does not.

The water bender had quickly called the water up, turning it into ice and sending it up from her left foot to Yuo's elbow, snapping his right arm.

Surprisingly Yuo's left hand come straight toward Katara's face, as if he was expecting his right armed attack to be thwarted.

His left handed attack; however, does not come in the form of a fist but open palm. In fact as it reaches Katara's face, it does not strike only covers her face like a mask.

Katara opens her eyes slowly, to see Yuo's fingers interfering with her sight and to feel her nose touching his palm.

The commander takes a step forward with his right foot and pushes Katara to the ground with his left hand.

Katara feels no pain as he lies on the ground, her arms and legs spread, and her eyes looking up into the gentle blue sky in which the green leaves still dance.

In fact she feels a feeling of joy, a calm innocent serenity the likes of which she had not felt since the passing of her mother.

The anger, frustration, and hate which she bore and nurtured for years is finally gone leaving her in a bliss of overwhelming happiness.

A smiles forms on Yuo's face, seeing Katara free at last from that hate he saw in her. The joy is soon disrupted by several and consecutive instances of sharp pain which run rampant through his body and broken arm.

--

_So that's what that means..._

Katara puts a hand over her eyes and laughs, tears flowing down her face.

Aang who had forgotten to breath the whole time, takes a deep breath and runs over with a smile on his face upon hearing Katara's laughter.

"Katara! Are you alright?!"almost tripping as he makes his way over to her.

"I'm fine Aang." she says calmly with a smile, removing her hand from her face and sitting up.

Aang hugs her tight and she hugs him back.

Zuko runs over and catches Yuo right when he collapses from the sharp pains.

"Thanks." the commander says with a forced smile.

"I'm sorry...for doubting you." Zuko says.

_An hour later, Toph gets everyone to meet at Appa._

Since they haven't hadenough time to question Yuo, they only put his arm in a sling bringing him along, keeping the commander on a short leash until they can be sure what's going on.

"See? So those Yuichi swordsman guys have three places and each of those places is an X."Toph explains.

"So you're saying that these swordsman can give us the pieces of the key we need to get to the book? And that each one is represented by an X? And they'll only give them to the Avatar?" Sokka asks, stroking his chin.

Toph nods, obviously annoyed that he is repeating everything she just said as if he had figured something out.

"Then this'll be easy since he have the genuine Avatar right here_..._all we have to do is go to each of those X thingies and have Aang get them." he says, obviously basking in the glory of his genius.

"First things first...we need to find were the Yuichi swordsman here lives." Aang says.

--

_His Last Fight..._

"Avatar Aang..." comes a voice familiar to Yuo's ear alone.

The gang turn to see a lone Dai Li agent walk out from behind the trees.

"Zouzu?" Yuo says aloud.

"You know him?" Zuko asks.

"Not very well...but I do know he's looking for a fight."

"Ah...Yuo...I'm glad you're here...I wanted you to witness my skills at combat as I have seen yours." the agent says, taking off his hat and taking a deep breath.

"If you want twinkle toes here you're going to have to get through us..." Toph says, placing herself between Aang and Zouzu.

Sokka, Zuko, and Suki soon follow her lead.

"Alright..." Zouzu responds getting into position. "Try and stop me!"

The agent dashes forward.

"He's faster than he looks." Suki points out just before all four run toward him.

Seeing them come at him, the agent slows to a mild walk and awaits their attacks.

Toph is first to attack, stomping and launching a boulder at him.

Zouzu takes a deep breath and let's the rock hit him. The projectile hits firmly and even break due to the force at which is flew, but the agent stands unscathed.

Sokka is next to lunge, but finds himself on the ground unable to move as if his limbs are forzen. He is soon followed by Suki, who seems to be suffering from the same problem.

Toph encases herself in a suit of rock, but before she can make a motion the agent grabs her arms and slams them to the ground and leaves her.

Confused, since all he really did was make her touch the ground with her hands, she tries to stand upright again. Unfortunately she is unable to remove her arms from the forest floor, try as she might.

Zuko, seeing the other's fall quickly, makes an effort to keep his distance from him.

Backing up the former prince sends blast after blast of orange fire at the assailant, but to no avail. Everything he sends seems to slide right off of him, the only sign of weakness being the fact that the agent must stop every time a hit is about to land make contact with him.

Zouzu jumps into the air, spins extending his leg, and delivers a powerful kick to Zuko's head, knocking him out.

"Now for you...Avatar." Zouzu turns to Aang and heads toward him, arms raise to strike.

Katara rushes out and places herself between Aang and Zouzu and the is when something unexpected happens.

The agent stops, his arms lower. His face which had been placed by nothing but determination, not shows hints of both excruciating surprise and powerful sadness.

"Yu..ko?"

**I wanted to add that if anyone has any ideas for an Avatar short I'd be glad to hear them, or read them and I'll try to add it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
